


Three Rules

by Kimium



Series: Past and Present Lives [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Mentions of high school and university, Modern AU, Multi, Reincarnation AU, Sorry I didn't expect to write so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Reincarnation AUHajime dreamed. He dreamed and dreamed until the dreams weren’t dreams anymore. They were memories and at one point in time they were very, very real. And the people in them? Also, very real.





	1. The Dreams, The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I know I don't really have a schedule, but I really wanted to post something sooner. However... it's all Fire Emblem's fault. I finished Conquest... then bought Birthright and Revelations. I've been in a downward spiral of Fire Emblem this past while. (Who knows? Maybe I'll write a piece?)
> 
> Also, something super exciting happened. The lovely malichris-chan asked if she could translate "The Secrets We Keep" into Russian! It's not done, but when it is I'll put tags and a link on the story, so keep a look out. Also, she's working hard to translate one of her own stories into English. (I've been asked to Beta Read.) Once she's done I'll post a link to that too. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank my Beta Reader, Mintea OwO for chatting consistently with me, even when things got busy. Without her help I assure you I would have never finished this. Or made the piece so damn long. Look! It's even multi chaptered! Like wow.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing so many other characters in Danganronpa for a long period of time. I hope I did ok... some of their personalities are a bit altered in my opinion, but different lives, different setting etc...
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment or a kudos. They are not needed, but they make my day.

_The warehouse still smelt of burning even after the sprinklers had stopped. A thick, damp burn smell filled the air, like a put-out camp fire. It clung to everything and coated the lungs in charcoal laced breathes. Hajime licked his lips and tasted cinders. However, at the back of the room it only worsened. Blood clotted the air, mixing with charcoal in a medium that only left smudged blacked red glops on the surface. Like partially digested food it clumped in places and left watery streaks in others. The oxygen made the smell rot and swirl in a battle of deconstruction with maggots and bugs._

_And here he was, standing over the corpse, forced to look for clues. Hajime couldn’t even tear his eyes away. He couldn’t move, could only stare, feeling the sickening weight of nausea roll around in his throat. All Hajime could see was horror on the face and a splash of red, like someone dicing a tomato. The wounds were deep, but the skin around the spear was splintered and frayed, muscle showing. One of the hands was impaled by a knife. It was enough to make Hajime want to step outside and throw up, but he had to investigate. Slowly he forced his knees to bend and hands to touch the cold concrete. Dead eyes stared back at him and Hajime couldn’t bare it. With a slight sob escaping his lips Hajime leaned over to close the corpse’s eyes. The skin was cold and already ridged and Hajime’s hands shaky and uncertain. As he closed his eyes Hajime was sure he felt tears at the corners._

_Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Hajime stumbled back and watched as the corpse’s eyes opened, revealing swirling, red eyes. Tugging Hajime tried to escape, but the corpse easily moved, ripping his hand from under a knife with a loud, squishing, ripping sound._

_“Are you sad Hinata-kun?” He got closer, “I wonder, if this is the extent of your hope? Will you solve this?”_

_Hope? Hajime tilted back further. Suddenly the other hand reached around and grabbed his shoulders, tugging him closer. Their faces met, foreheads touching._

_“If only,” A dreamy tone filled Hajime’s ears, “If only you listened to my request Hinata-kun. It would have been perfect. There is only so much scum like me can do.”_

_Perfect? Hajime shook his head. “No… I…”_

_A head tilted, “I know Hinata-kun, but we can make this right.”_

_Suddenly Hajime felt the knife in his hand. The corpse was holding both of his hands together, the knife in between. Hajime couldn’t move and before he knew it, the corpse had fallen onto the knife, hands still cupping Hajime’s. He could feel the blood, feel the metal sink into muscle and tissue._

_Hajime was screaming, tears running down his face. The other simply gave a beautiful smile and leaned forward, pressing a kiss, before forcing Hajime to twist the knife._

_Hajime screamed louder._

~

Hajime woke up with a scream on his lips, leaving a bitter aftertaste. His shoulders heaved and his chest hurt. His hands felt unclean. Hajime forced air into his lungs, forced the muscles to work. Everything felt slightly shifted to the side. Reality was skewed for a moment before something clicked and slotted back into place. Hajime felt a rush of blood to his head, down back to his heart. His ears burned and his body felt tingly. Groaning Hajime rested a hand on his head and fell back into his covers.

What was that? Hajime shut his eyes and tried to chase the dream, but it had vanished, leaving only whispers of an imprint, breadcrumbs to follow. Only bits and pieces could be salvaged. There was a gruesome death… and a knife. Hajime could remember blood, so much blood. There was blood on the floor and blood sprayed all around. He could also remember a body, though his brain had melted it into a blur, like a personal, built-in censorship just for his dreams. And he could remember a soft voice, swirling eyes, and maybe, a kiss.

~

Homework lay on the desk, undone, barely touched. Hajime stared out the window and tapped his pencil. His dream swirled, muddy and uncertain in his mind. Nothing was sticking to his brain and it bothered him. Hajime wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to remember. It felt important, like something lost and forgotten. It felt silly to acknowledge his dream. It felt like something out of a spiritual book or a badly written drama. Dreams were a device used to often in writing that Hajime wanted to scoff at the idea.

Instead he flipped his sketchbook open and began to draw. The details from the night had slipped away, but he sketched and sketched until he had a sort of face. It lacked details, except for the eyes, which stared back at him, swirling with the same madness Hajime had seen in his dream. Perhaps, if he documented them, Hajime could piece together why the dream felt important.

~

_He sat in a diner. Across from him was a boy with vivid pink hair jammed under a beanie, and a jumpsuit spotted in grease. The air had already stagnated and Hajime wiggled in his seat. He didn’t want to be here. It felt wrong to hang around, basically stalking the girl’s actions. This scenario was shown in hundreds of romantic comedies. It was the scene that gave second hand embarrassment. Hajime glanced out the window and saw a girl running away from a cave, kimono in a flair as she dashed by them. Suddenly something shifted inside of his stomach, slowly filtering the fear of embarrassment to only fear._

~

His stomach didn’t feel like churning, so Hajime considered it a victory. Sitting at his desk he had already drawn more than he had in days. This dream was very clear and vivid. Hajime was sure he got more details this time. He even attempted to add some colour to the hair, causing pink to bleed a bit through to the other side.

~

Hajime saw him at opening ceremony. A flutter filled his stomach as Hajime couldn’t tear his gaze away. There… was no way… his dreams were just dreams. But here someone from his dream was standing, wearing the same uniform as him. His hair was still a vivid pink, but somehow looked less damaged and wild. There was no beanie on his head and he was wearing the school uniform, though Hajime could spot some tell-tale grease stains on the hem of his shirt. A gleam of metal glittered from his ears too. Hajime felt his mind spin as he drunk in the figure. If this boy was real… did that mean the boy with swirling eyes was… also real?

 “Hey, sorry quick question, who’s he?” Hajime tapped the shoulder of a classmate and gestured over.

“Oh, you don’t know Souda?”

Souda… Hajime’s brow furrowed.

“You know… nearly blows up the science room whenever we have chemistry?” With no answer the other shrugged, “Uh anyways that’s Souda Kazuichi. Rumour has it that mechanic magazines want interviews with him. They say he’s good with machines.”

Souda Kazuichi. The named filled Hajime with something warm, like reading a familiar passage in a book, or seeing a favourite scene from a movie. It felt right. In the back of his mind something else sparked. Hajime froze and waited for it to return, but he got nothing. Instead he absentmindedly thanked his classmate and redirected his gaze on Souda. A part of Hajime wanted to run up, ask him if he dreamed too. This could not be a coincidence; there had to be something going on. But reality settled in and Hajime carefully turned away, his heart pounding.

~

“Just talk to him…” Hajime muttered to himself, “You can do it…”

After the teacher came to him Hajime had sat down and thought all week. This… opportunity was too perfect. It felt like stars were lining up to give him some sort of weird luck. But, now that he was here Hajime had no clue where to start, or what to say. It felt like he was meeting a stranger, yet a friend all at the same time.

 “Hey, uh Hinata-san, right?”

Hajime nearly jumped. Words formed on his tongue, questions, but Hajime held them, “Uh yes?”

Souda was looking at him, “You’re the one who’s going to tutor me in history, right?” He asked with a beaming smile.

Hajime swallowed and smiled, shoulders dropping, “Yes that’s me. And you can just call me Hinata.”

“Okay. I’m Souda Kazuichi. You can call me whatever you like.”

This was good. Hajime sat down, “Okay Souda. Now, let’s look over our last chapter…”

~

_A girl lay slumped in the beach house, her skull caved in. A long trail of blood was smeared to where she was prompted up against a door. To his side Souda collapsed to the ground with a scream. Hajime felt like screaming too, but his mouth was glued shut as the chime once again went off on the monitor, followed by a gleeful voice. The voice was not welcome and it made Hajime feel ill._

~

Hajime’s back was sweaty, shirt sticking to him, the memory swirling in his head. With a hasty groan Hajime sat up and fumbled with his light. Curling his legs to his chest Hajime forced air through his lungs. His head was spinning and vision unfocused. He forced an exhale and continued to breathe until it became a rhythmic pattern.

Once his head wasn’t spinning and his vision cleared, Hajime grabbed his pencil and sketchbook. He sat, with his legs prompting his sketchbook up. He drew and drew until the lines became a body, until the background became a beach house, and until the lines making curved shapes underneath, once coloured in, could be blood. Light streamed in through his window by the time he was done. Warily Hajime dated the bottom of the paper and fell back into bed.

~

 “Hinata!”

Souda sat down with a loud plop, his tray of food nearly jumping onto the table. Hajime leaned back and immediately pulled his sketchbook back, hugging it to his chest. A bit of Souda’s soup spilled over and some of it had landed on the table, dangerously close to his pencil case. Hajime scooped that up too, just in case.

“Souda…”

“What? We were going to go over history stuff… remember?” Souda added with wide eyes.

“Yes, of course…” Hajime eyed the spilt soup and decided against putting his sketchbook back on the table, “You just… nearly got my sketchbook.”

Souda stared for a second before flushing, “Ah sorry… I didn’t ruin anything in there… did I?”

“It’s okay. I saved it in time.” Hajime reassured, “And you’re welcome to sit with me.”

“Ah good.” Souda beamed before reaching into his pant pocket, “I brought you a gift.”

“A gift?”

“Yeah, to thank you for helping me with history. I did way better on our latest quiz. So, I made this.”

The package was crudely wrapped, but Souda had managed to tie a decent bow. Picking it up Hajime examined it. It was short and a bit wide. “Can I open it?”

“Yes, please. Don’t worry about manners or things like that.” Souda urged, “I want to know if you like it. I can add things if you want too.”

Carefully Hajime tried to not just rip the paper off. Thankfully Souda didn’t use a lot of tape and the bow was easy to undo. Inside was a mug. Hajime blinked and turned it over. It was black and on the underside Souda had carved his name.

“A mug?”

“Yeah…artists drink tea or coffee when they work, right?” Souda fidgeted, “May I?”

Hajime handed the mug back to Souda.

“Okay so here…” Souda suddenly pulled away a layer Hajime didn’t know existed, “You can add hot water to keep your drink warm for a longer time. Also, it’s magnetic, so you stick spoons and stuff to it. I also made measurements, for an ideal amount of milk or whatever you put in your drink. Do you… like it? I mean it’s pretty basic…”

“No this is… nice. Thank you.” Hajime took his mug back.

“You’re welcome.” Souda beamed, “So, can we start now?”

“Sure.” Hajime carefully put his sketchbook in his bag and pulled his history book out. “Let’s start.”

~

_The beach was picturesque: white sand, blue ocean, sunlight streaming through tall palm trees. It looked like the ideal vacation spot. Except for the camera that stood on the beach, the lens gleaming in the light._

~

Hajime stared at the announcement. Exchange students were rare, especially in the winter semester, but to have two at once? Already everyone was buzzing with excitement. The teachers had done their best to remain silent about it, but somehow someone managed to get some information. Apparently, one was a girl and the other a boy. It only sparked more excitement in the student body.

“I sure hope they’re cute.”

“Souda…”

“What? You’re thinking the same thing.”

Hajime shrugged and returned to his sketchbook, “I’m not too concerned about that. I just hope if one of them is in our class we can get along.”

“Get along?” Souda raised his eyebrows, “Kind of a generic answer, don’t you think?”

Hajime continued to add a palm tree to his beach. “Maybe.”

He heard a sigh and a shuffle. “What are you even drawing now?”

Hajime nearly threw his pencil down so he could slam the book shut. Souda, however, easily crept closer until his chin was on Hajime’s shoulder. “A palm tree?”

Did Souda have to be close? “More like a beach.” Hajime dryly replied.

Souda hummed and moved away a bit, “Strange. It looks familiar…”

Familiar? Hajime sharply turned around. Souda was looking up a bit, hand in his hair. Swallowing Hajime tore his eyes away. “Oh, you think so?” Hajime’s pencil was moving, but it wasn’t drawing anything, merely leaving a smudge in the corner. In his ear, he could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

“Yeah… like one of those postcards you get when on vacation.” Souda concluded.

Oh. Hajime’s pencil stopped and he tried to not slump forward, “I guess? All beaches look the same if you draw at a certain angle.”

“Hmm yeah…” Souda nodded, “But is it strange to say I think you should add a camera over here?” A finger lazily gestured to the spot.

Was Souda doing this on purpose? Hajime’s heart returned to a harder, louder beat. Carefully he replied. “You think so? I’ll… keep it in mind.”

~

The boy was named Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko and Hajime immediately knew why the teachers were a bit quiet about his transfer. The moment the boy wrote his name on the board and everyone saw the kanji the excitement in the air dulled to a small squeak of fear. A Yakuza heir. They had a Yakuza heir who just so happened to be placed in their class. Hajime saw a few people shift and glance towards the empty desk. The people close to it flinched away, drawing further. It was clear to Hajime what they were thinking.

However, all he could think of was how he didn’t have an eyepatch. As soon as he thought that Hajime felt a jolt over his body as he felt Kuzuryuu’s stare directly on him. Hajime blushed and realized he had been staring. An eyepatch? Where did he even get an idea like that? Shaking his head Hajime watched the teacher flail a bit before gesturing to the desks.

“Okay… why don’t you go sit down…” Their teacher fidgeted.

Kuzuryuu calmly walked down the isle, but stopped right by Hajime. What was he doing? The desk was two more down.

“You’re…” Kuzuryuu paused for a moment, but then just shrugged and walked to his desk.

What was that? Hajime felt another jolt, this one cold and uncertain. He resisted the urge to turn and stare at Kuzuryuu. It would be for the best; Hajime didn’t want to insult him. Shuffling forward Hajime turned to his work.

~

“Hey, you.”

It was lunch. Hajime had barely started putting his stuff away. Hovering at the door was Souda, bouncing and giving Hajime a look that translated to ‘hurry up let’s go eat’. Giving Souda a look that and a hand wave Hajime turned to Kuzuryuu.

“Uh yes?” Crap that was rude. “I mean hello.”

“You’re Hinata Hajime, right?” Kuzuryuu crossed his arms, “Apparently, the office thinks I need someone to hold my hand during this first week. They told you’d give me a tour of the school.”

“Oh uh… sure.” Hajime scratched his head. This didn’t feel like it was his responsibility, but maybe the tutoring sessions with Souda were influencing this. After all, it was his homeroom teacher who suggested it and word got around. Especially since Souda’s mark had greatly improved.

“Well?” Kuzuryuu sharply asked, “Aren’t you going to eat lunch with Souda? He’s still dancing at the door.”

Hajime turned. Souda was standing there, fiddling with something. “Ah right…” Hajime cringed. “Guess I’ll go.”

“Fantastic.” Kuzuryuu deadpanned, “You can show me some stuff on the way.”

On the way…? Since when was Kuzuryuu eating lunch with them? Hajime wanted to question, but it probably wouldn’t go well.

“Right. Follow me.”

Standing up Hajime grabbed his lunch from his bag and shuffled out, Kuzuryuu trailing behind. As soon as he walked out of the door Souda froze and stared before giving a crooked smile and small hand wave.

“Uh hello? You are…?”

“Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.” He crisply replied, “And you’re Souda Kazuichi. Now let’s go.”

Souda shot Hajime a look, one with a lot of raised eyebrow and widened eyes. Hajime opened his mouth a few times, trying to come up with an explanation, but it fell flat. Giving up after a moment Hajime just shrugged.

“Let’s eat in one of the spare rooms.” Hajime suggested.

No one argued, so Hajime took the silence as a yes. Walking forward he began to lead. Souda bounced up to his side and practically pulled his arm off.

“Hey Hinata. Not to complain, but a Yakuza heir?”

At least his voice was low. Hajime shook Souda off sighing, “Someone at the office thought I should be the one to show him around this week. I can’t really turn around and say no.”

Souda’s brow furrowed, but he eased his grip immediately and let go. “Are you sure? I mean, they didn’t even ask you. Kind of rude.”

A cough echoed behind them. Hajime turned. Kuzuryuu wasn’t looking at them, but Hajime was sure it came from him. Suddenly he felt his cheeks warm. Speaking of being rude… there was no reason for them to debate the status of Hajime’s help in front of the person himself. It was ostracizing. Kuzuryuu… was probably already feeling shut out. The reaction from class was not subtle. Suddenly Hajime realized how many people were giving them a wide breadth down the hall. They practically had the hall to themselves. It wasn’t right. Hajime felt his heart twist. Sure, Kuzuryuu was Yakuza, but he still had feelings. Hajime wasn’t going to let fear judge his interactions with Kuzuryuu. It was assuming the other was violent without proper judging first. Turning to Kuzuryuu, Hajime stopped. Kuzuryuu nearly ran into him.

“What the hell?” Kuzuryuu stumbled a bit back, “Are you trying to trip me?”

“Look.” Hajime took a deep breath, “I know you heard us. It was short, but it wasn’t polite. I’m sorry. Let’s try this again. I’m Hinata Hajime. Let me show you around the school.”

Kuzuryuu blinked. For a moment Hajime was sure he messed up somehow. That maybe he hadn’t overheard him. The uncertainty immediately vanished as Kuzuryuu let out a small smile.

“Ok. Deal. I’m Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.”

“Yeah…” Souda scratched his head. “Hinata’s right. I’m sorry. I’m Souda Kazuichi.”

“Great. Now let’s go for lunch. I’m fucking starving.”

~

 “Hey do you know the other exchange student?” They were walking back to class when Souda prompted the question.

Kuzuryuu stopped for the briefest of seconds before giving a short nod, “Yeah. Her name is Peko Pekoyama.”

“You met her?” Souda turned around, “Is she cute?”

Was it Hajime’s imagination, or was Kuzuryuu looking a bit pink? Hajime didn’t have time to ask. A girl was standing by a classroom. A few girls were chatting happily with her in a circle. Hajime took a glance. Pekoyama had to be the girl with braids and glasses. Her expression was blank, but as she spotted them she gave a nod.

“That’s Pekoyama?” Souda asked once they were far enough away.

“Yes.” Kuzuryuu replied, coughing a bit, “But I wouldn’t try anything. The Principal mentioned while we were in the office that she’s a kendo master.”

Souda let out a bit of a squeak, “A kendo master?”

“Yeah. Apparently, she’s won national tournaments.” Kuzuryuu added.

~

_The machines descended on the figure and blood poured out in a smooth river. Hajime couldn’t look away as a numbness hit his stomach. Once the machines had cleared away a figure lay in the mess, breathing heavily. A cut ran down his face, shutting one eye. Hajime felt like his stomach was dropping into the ground. Kuzuryuu would probably never see out of that eye again._

~

Another dream. This time with Kuzuryuu. Why Kuzuryuu was in his dreams, Hajime didn’t know and he didn’t want to think too hard about it. Instead, Hajime waited until he was at school before he doodled. Carefully he watched under his eyes and doodled off the side while the teacher was explaining something. It was easier this way, with a reference, rather than blurry dreams. The drawing took form faster and Hajime finished. Staring at it for a second Hajime gingerly drew a line down the one eye. A jolt hit his body at how natural it looked to him. Swallowing thickly Hajime shut his sketchbook and refocused on the class.

~

“Hey Hinata, are you free?”

Souda had bounced into the room, his bag swinging from his shoulders. Hajime paused and looked at his bag. The homework load was light…

“Sure. What do you want to do?”

“Want to go to the arcade?” Souda offered, “I can predict how a machine will work. I can win all sorts of prizes.” He boasted before waving his hand, “You can join us, if you want.”

Kuzuryuu was still at his desk. Hajime turned and watched the Yakuza heir blink at Souda before replying.

“You’re asking me to join you to an arcade?”

“Uh yes?” Souda threw his arms behind his head, resting his hands, “I mean you don’t have to say yes.”

Kuzuryuu stared at them. Hajime felt his muscles tense. And then Kuzuryuu shrugged, “Sure. Why not? Though I hope you don’t mind an extra person coming along. I was going to meet someone.”

Oh. Hajime flushed, “You don’t have to change your plans…”

“It’s fine. We were just going to walk home.” Kuzuryuu threw his bag over his shoulders, “Well? Let’s go.”

They exited and headed down the hall, Souda humming and shouting good byes to people. As they reached the entrance to the school Kuzuryuu broke away from their group and walked over to another class’s shoe lockers.

“You can get your shoes.” He offered, “We were just going to meet here.”

“Okay.”

Hajime walked over to his shoe area, making sure to also flip his name sign over, before grabbing his outdoor shoes. Walking back to Kuzuryuu, Hajime opened his mouth and immediately shut it. Standing by him was Pekoyama, the two lightly chatting. As soon as they noticed him Kuzuryuu gave a nod.

“You’re ready? Where’s Souda?”

Wait what? Hajime stared, “Uh…”

“I’m here! Let’s go… oh…” Souda came up beside Hajime and gaped. “What the hell?”

“Hello.” Pekoyama gave a small bow, “I’m Pekoyama Peko. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Fuyuhiko has told me much about you.”

Fuyuhiko? Told her much about them?

“Wait what is going on here?”

Pekoyama blinked, “Fuyuhiko hasn’t told you? We’re friends.”

“Yeah.” Kuzuryuu replied, but Hajime could see laughter dancing behind his eyes, “Since we were like… two?”

Souda just stammered. Kuzuryuu’s mouth twitched.

“Let’s get going already.”

“Uh… right.” Hajime managed.

~

_“You’re upset.”_

_Hajime felt something bubble over inside of him. The past twenty-four hours had been nothing but heartache, pain, and tears. He was done crying, done sobbing into his pillow. Hajime thought he was too emotionally drained. His face was scrubbed raw and his throat ached. Every time he tried to make an expression he could feel the dried tear stains on his face crinkle and crack. All he wanted was a long bath and a dreamless sleep. It was probably asking too much. Hajime wasn’t sure if he could last a night without nightmares. And yet, here he was, feeling something bubble over. Hajime wasn’t sure what was causing this. Maybe it was the other’s expression. There was nothing in his eyes. There were no tears and there was no sorrow clinging to him like a bad perfume. Or maybe it was the tone. A tone with nothing, just matter-of-fact. There was no difference in his statement than if he inquired about the weather. It was so jarring. He… he had caused this and he had admitted it rather proudly at the trial. Hajime desperately tried to search for something to show it was a front, but Hajime knew it wasn’t. Admitting that made Hajime’s heart ache. Was there nothing of the boy who first showed him around the island? Or, was that boy never real to begin with?_

_“Yes!” Hajime’s voice cracked a bit, but his emotion was channeling through. He rubbed his head and started to pace, “You caused this. You planned and are only alive because someone planned harder to try and stop you. I… I can’t even look at you.”_

_“Then,” An eyebrow was raised along with the corners of his mouth, “Ask me to leave. You let me come inside. You could have just shut me out. Or maybe,” Blue grey eyes titled up to look at the ceiling. A single thin digit tapped his chin, “You don’t want to see me because you feel guilty. You couldn’t stop anything that happened either. This is just as much your fault.”_

_Hajime growled and felt a stab in his heart, “I’m not doing this.”_

_“Ah, I’m right.” Hajime flinched, “It’s all right to feel guilty. You can change that Despair into Hope for the next time. I’m sure someone like you could do it.”_

_The next time? Was he implying there would be another murder? Hajime wanted to deny that too. They wouldn’t do this again, right? But the images flooded his brain and stopped the words. He just… didn’t know anymore. Hajime wanted to cling to the resolve, but uncertainty was high. There could easily be another murder and there could be little Hajime could do to stop it. His energy snapped and Hajime slumped forward._

_“Giving up?” When did he get so close?_

_Hajime looked up and could feel the other’s body heat. If he got any closer… Hajime backed until he hit the wall. The arms followed and hands pressed against the wall. Immediately Hajime flushed. How embarrassing. This situation was a cliché dramas repeated over and over. It was enough to make Hajime want to bat the other’s arms away, but his body didn’t want to co-operate._

_“Not going to tell me to leave?” The other hummed, “Interesting…” Was it Hajime or was he getting even closer? “Nothing to say either?”_

_He didn’t give Hajime the chance to reply. Ever so slowly Hajime felt a hand brush across his face, over his forehead, down his cheek, stopping at his neck. Two fingers pressed into the crevice and located his pulse._

_“Your heart rate is too high.” He informed Hajime._

_Hajime opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn’t. Lips pressed ever so carefully against his. The movement felt stilted, like the other hadn’t planned on this, but decided to suddenly. It probably was meant to be short, teasing. Instead he sunk into Hajime and pressed deeper. Hajime didn’t stop him. And they kissed for a moment longer before they both needed air. The other pressed his fingers to his lips and frowned for a second, but then a smile returned._

_“I’m sorry that… was rude of me. I’m sure you don’t want someone like me doing… things like that to you. I’ll go. Good night.”_

_The heat left him and for a second Hajime wanted to reach out and grab him, force him to stay. His arms remained glued to his side. His lips tingled even long after the other had left._

~

Hajime’s face burned as he drew out the scene from his latest dream. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Hajime never had a crush on anyone, never gave a thought about dating. Yet, his dream was so vivid. Sure, it was only a single moment, but that moment shone the brightest in his mind.

~

“Tell me why we have to listen to this presentation again.”

Souda had slipped up beside Hajime and yawned loudly. Hajime gave a side glance and continued to walk, “Shouldn’t you be with your class?”

Souda placed his hand over his mouth, “The room will be dark anyways. No one is going to notice me sitting beside you two.”

“Like your hair won’t be a give away.” Kuzuryuu muttered at Hajime’s other side.

Souda pouted, “If they let me wear my beanie at school this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Or you could stop dying your hair…” Kuzuryuu retorted.

Hajime sighed, “Just… don’t drag me down when you get in trouble.”

Souda beamed and Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes. They walked into the library. The open space at the other side had been converted into a sitting area. A podium stood at the front of the room. Their presenter was talking to their Vice Principal and Principal. Hajime carefully sat down, crossing his legs. Souda immediately plopped down behind him. To his side Kuzuryuu sat. Hajime noticed some people giving side glances, but Kuzuryuu sharply turned his head. Their gazes immediately dropped.

One of the students on the student council walked up and started the ceremony. Hajime dutifully stood and bowed before sitting back down. Their Principal then gave a quick opening speech before the lights dimmed and a PowerPoint was up.

Hajime tried to follow, but the lights were off and the presentation was like all presentations… boring. Sitting up straighter, Hajime tried to focus on the points. Behind him he was sure Souda had fallen asleep. A moment later Hajime heard a snore and his suspicion was confirmed. Beside him Hajime heard Kuzuryuu scoff. A few people stifled some giggles. Someone even tried to shake Souda awake.

That’s when it happened. Souda let out a bit of whimper. Hajime froze and turned around. He reached behind to lightly touch Souda. Suddenly, the whimper turned into a full out scream. Hajime jumped up, as did several students. The presenter stopped talking. Everyone was looking in their direction. Hajime felt his face burn, but that was discarded to the side when Souda let out another scream and flail, body falling to the side. Sweat was gathering on Souda’s forehead and he was squirming. Hajime’s body froze.

“What are you doing?” Kuzuryuu snapped and lunged forward, “Wake him up!”

A blur appeared at Hajime’s side and a second later Pekoyama was beside Kuzuryuu. With a deft hand, she raised it and slapped Souda across the face. The sound echoed in the library and Hajime felt his jaw drop. That would bruise. Souda’s eyes fluttered open and Pekoyama gave a small apologetic look before gently letting Souda go. Tears were running down his face.

“Sorry. You were screaming.” She supplied, “I had to wake you up.”

“I could have woken him up with less violence…” Kuzuryuu added with a mutter on the side.

“Ouch…” Souda pressed a hand to his face. His hand left and was wet from the tears.

“Are you… okay?” Hajime ventured to ask.

He didn’t get an answer. Their homeroom teachers approached, looking very angry. Hajime thickly swallowed and stood up.

“Uh… I can…”

“Souda-san, Hinata-san, Kuzuryuu-san, Pekoyama-san. Office. Now.”

Wait him too? Hajime wanted to protest, but it wasn’t a good idea. Numbly he nodded and looked down at Souda. He was still sitting on the floor, eyes glazed over, hand back on his face. Tears still ran down his face and Hajime could see he was trying to regulate his breathing. Reaching down Hajime knelt and helped Souda up. He followed with ease. Hajime bit his lip and followed their teachers out of the library, to the office. Their Vice Principal was there, sitting at the table. The Principal wasn’t, but Hajime suspected apologies were being given to their presenter.

“Please sit.” The Vice Principal gestured to the seats.

Hajime numbly sat down, tugging Souda with him. Kuzuryuu followed with a huff and Pekoyama gracefully sat down. Their homeroom teachers moved and sat on the Vice Principal’s side.

“I have no words.” Their Vice Principal started, “This display was utterly disgraceful. I would like to hear an explanation.”

“I can explain.” Souda hoarsely spoke, “I… I fell asleep. I had a nightmare. I’m sorry for this.”

“A nightmare?” Hajime’s homeroom teacher asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Souda repeated, “I’m assuming Hinata, Kuzuryuu, and Pekoyama were trying to wake me up.”

“Pekoyama-san slapped you.” Souda’s homeroom teacher supplied.

Souda woodenly nodded.

“And you Pekoyama-san, was slapping him the appropriate response?” Her homeroom teacher asked.

She squared her shoulders, “It looked like he was going to hurt himself if we left him. I just woke him up as effectively as I could.”

The Vice Principal rubbed his face and sighed, “Either way, this was a disaster. I expect an apology to our presenter. Also, I think you need some time to reflect on your actions…”

Kuzuryuu scoffed loudly, “You’re saying Souda should have a suspension for falling asleep during a presentation? This only got out of hand because he had a nightmare. I think that’s a bit harsh. I don’t know about you, but I’d be pissed if I had to miss school all because I fell asleep during a presentation.”

Hajime watched as their homeroom teachers flinched. Kuzuryuu just sat there, arms crossed. Silence filled the room and Hajime thickly swallowed.

“Fine.” The Vice Principal nodded his head, “I still expect an apology to the presenter.”

“Thank you sir.” They said at the same time. Kuzuryuu didn’t say the sir part.

“You’re excused.”

They stood up and left the door with a bow and an “excuse me”. Once out Hajime turned to Souda. His face was a bit red and the skin around his eyes swollen.

“Are you okay?” Hajime felt silly for asking.

“Yeah…” Souda sucked in a breath, “I’m fine.”

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Hajime ventured, “You sounded bad.”

“I…” Souda sighed, “No. It’s okay. I’m fine.”

His hands were shaking. Hajime wasn’t the only one to see it. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama were staring.

“Well, we better go back to the library and apologize before they jump down our fuckin throats.” Kuzuryuu broke the silence.

~

A week later Hajime had another stress on his mind. Staring down at his paper he slumped forward. The art room was quiet, but it didn’t mean his concentration was there. The final project, before winter break sat on the table, blank. His sketchbook sat open to his side, but all that was inside were his dream sketches. Groaning Hajime rubbed his head and rested his arms on the desk. Nothing was coming to mind. Sure, the assignment was open ended, but it made things harder.

“You’re still here?”

Hajime turned. Pekoyama stepped out of the side room, a bundle of flowers and greenery in her arms. Hajime sat up a bit.

“Flowers?”

“I’m part of the Ikebana club.” Pekoyama replied, “We’re tasked with flower arrangements for the open house next week.”

Oh, right. Hajime had forgotten. “Right. Good luck. I’m sure it will turn out nice.”

“What about you?” She walked over, “Working on an assignment?”

“Yes…” Hajime replied, “Nothing is coming to my mind.”

“I wish you the best of luck.” Pekoyama calmly said, glancing at the blank paper and then to his sketchbook, “May I look?”

A bit of a blush filled Hajime’s face, but he nodded. There was no harm. Pekoyama carefully placed the flowers on the table and picked his book up. Hajime squirmed, but let Pekoyama flip through his book. Her eyes darted around and she silently flipped the pages.

“I like this one.”

Hajime looked over. It was the beach with the camera on the sand. “Ah thank you.”

“It’s peaceful, but the camera makes the scene wary.” Pekoyama simply said before flipping the page. Her breath caught and for a moment Hajime felt something crawl down his spine. “You drew Fuyuhiko?”

Oh, crap. Hajime felt a jolt, “Uh…”

“It’s good.” She concluded, “Though I’m not sure about the eye…”

“Sorry…” Hajime muttered, feeling a bit of hot shame fill him, “I just got lazy.”

Pekoyama handed the sketchbook back, her eyes blank. “Thank you for showing me. I have to go.”

Hajime tried to ignore the slimy feeling in his stomach. Even though Pekoyama said nothing, Hajime felt his stomach flip and his face burn ever so slightly.

~

_There were so many robots, all resembling bears dressed in samurai armour. The image alone would have been hilarious, if not for the situation. Hajime couldn’t breath, couldn’t blink. He couldn’t look away. His heart was still and his body ridged. All he could do was watch Pekoyama swing her sword expertly through the machines, twirling and slicing. Her gaze never wavered and she never faltered. In the background Kuzuryuu was pushing through the machines, edging closer to her, reaching out. Suddenly a machine popped up in front of him and Pekoyama sliced. Her expression immediately morphed into horror, eyes wide, sword immediately dropping from her hands. With a stumble, a complete departure from her grace before, she picked Kuzuryuu up, cradling him in her arms. Hajime couldn’t even scream. He watched in silence as she pulled Kuzuryuu closer and shut her eyes. The machines had gathered around her in a circle. Then, all Hajime could see was a flurry of motion and blood coating the ground._

~

The unease hadn’t left Hajime by the next day. Over and over the dream played in his mind, repeatedly showing Pekoyama shielding Kuzuryuu. Hajime gagged; Pekoyama died in his dream and she died gruesomely. It was just like the dream with the boy, only this time Hajime had a name to put to a face. It made him feel a bit tilted. Numerous times Hajime considered not drawing the dream, to just leave it in his mind. But his pencil didn’t stop moving across the page, blooming the gruesome image across the paper.

“Hinata-san.”

Hajime’s pencil paused and he looked up. His History teacher stood at the door, arms full of papers, a laptop, and a box.

“Could you give me a hand?”

“Oh, yes Ito-sensei.” Hajime stood up and immediately took her laptop and some of the papers.

“Thank you very much.” She adjusted the box and the rest of the papers in her arms, “Could you just set all of it on the table please?”

Hajime did as she asked and stepped back, “Anything else you need?”

“No thank you.” She set her papers down, “You’re here early today. I’m grateful.”

“It’s no problem.”

“You’re so kind.” She smiled, “Just like when I asked you to help Souda-san. He seems happier in class now. Thank you.”

Hajime shuffled awkwardly, “I don’t mind. Souda… Kuzuryuu they became my friends. I don’t think I would have even talked to them had I not been asked.”

“Asked?” She opened her laptop as she inquired.

“Uh… to show Kuzuryuu around the school?”

She blinked, “Did Yamate-sensei ask you to do that?”

Wait what? Hajime stared at his second homeroom teacher, “Wait… what?”

“I didn’t suggest anyone to show Kuzuryuu around.” She replied, “So unless Yamate-sensei brought it up to the Principal or Vice Principal…”

“So no one suggested me to Kuzuryuu?” Hajime slowly asked.

“As far as I know.”

Hajime felt the room spin a bit and his vision blurred slightly. If that was true… and no one said anything about him to Kuzuryuu. Hajime took a deep breath and went back to his desk. He didn’t feel the seat under him or register his actions. Something had slipped out order and Hajime couldn’t shake the cold feeling from his body. It was small, but like a marble heading towards dominos, something was going to topple over and change. The incident involving Souda’s nightmare and Hajime’s dreams all collided with this news.

But how could he ask Kuzuryuu without sounding paranoid? Hajime bit his lip and lay his head on his desk. Besides, what if this was groundless? Just because one of his homeroom teachers said? What if she just didn’t know? Hajime turned his head and looked over at Kuzuryuu’s desk. This all had to be a coincidence… right? Hajime stayed there, laying and staring until class started. Kuzuryuu didn’t show up.

Class started and Hajime just doodled circled into the corner of his notebook. Every time something squeaked Hajime would jerk his head towards the door, as if he expected Kuzuryuu to walk in late. And every time Kuzuryuu didn’t walk through the door Hajime’s heart sank a little bit.

When lunch came Souda wasn’t hovering at the door for Hajime. Heart sinking a bit Hajime considered just eating in the classroom, but logic took over. Souda was probably running a bit late. Standing up with his lunch, Hajime headed to Souda’s classroom. Peaking in he immediately noticed Souda wasn’t there. Hajime frowned. Was Souda absent too?

“Are you looking for Souda?” One of the girls from his class called out.

“Uh…”

“He left with Kuzuryuu-san.” She supplied.

Hajime’s heart leapt. Kuzuryuu? He was at school? “Thank you.”

He ran down the hall and down the stairs. Maybe they were eating in a different room? Or maybe they had finished and took a walk? Why they didn’t come get him, Hajime wasn’t sure, but he didn’t mind. He’d find them.

After searching the entire wing Hajime rubbed his head. They weren’t in any room he could think of. Sighing Hajime walked the long way around to a side staircase. He was about to walk up when he heard voices in one of the smaller, empty classrooms.

“Look, I just wanted to know how much you remembered.” It was Kuzuryuu.

“And I said it’s personal.” That was Souda, “Why are you so interested in my dream?”

Silence. Then another voice spoke. It was Pekoyama, “Did you say anything to Hinata about your dream?”

“Hinata?” Hajime could hear Souda shuffling, “No… I haven’t. Are we done this? Can we just go find Hinata and eat lunch together?”

Hajime didn’t have time to react. The door slid open and Souda nearly ran into him. Their eyes met and Souda’s widened as he stepped back.

“Hinata?”

“Uh… I found you?” Hajime rubbed his head, feeling his cheeks warm.

Souda stammered. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama walked up immediately. “Yes. Let’s go for lunch.” Pekoyama breezed past him.

What was happening? Hajime’s mouth opened a few times, words escaping him. Their conversation hung in the air, the proverbial elephant in the room, but Hajime couldn’t bring himself to speak.

~

“Hey Hinata, can I borrow a pencil?” Kuzuryuu called across the room.

Hajime barely looked up from his decorating. Open school day was three days away… so much had to be put up. Why didn’t the school just give them an entire day to do this rather than an afternoon?

But as soon as Kuzuryuu spoke the lunch hour, the time that had barely been twenty minutes ago, churned up in his head. Hajime nearly dropped his side of the banner. Shoving the thought away he replied.

“Sure. My pencil case is in my desk.” Hajime called out.

“Thanks.”

Hajime wanted to say more, but the other end of the banner tugged. He returned to his task. The hour and a half flew by and next thing Hajime knew the chime was ringing and it was cleaning time. Grabbing his tenugui, Hajime headed to the hall and grabbed the broom from the small closet.

Cleaning ended and Hajime walked back up for homeroom. The day felt mushed and grated. Hajime wanted to go home and think about things. When they were finally dismissed Hajime opened his bag, and started shoving things inside… notebook… textbook… pencil case… sketch…

Where was his sketchbook? Hajime peaked inside his desk. Nothing. He riffled through his bag. No where… He brought it to school… he was sure…

“Hey Hinata.”

He looked up. Kuzuryuu stood there, shuffling. Hajime felt a wave of weariness fill him. He still had no answers about lunch and he had no energy to ask.

“Can you come with me for a moment?” Kuzuryuu asked. It felt like a demand.

“Uh… okay…”

They walked back towards the classroom that they were in during lunch. Hajime thickly swallowed as he walked inside. Pekoyama was standing there too, holding his sketchbook. Hajime gaped and nearly ran forward to grab it.

“What the hell? That’s mine.”

“We’re sorry.” Pekoyama did not sound sorry at all. “We just have some things to clear up.”

“Clear up?” Hajime didn’t want this. It was too early. He had not formed any thoughts, but now he had no choice, “I have some too. Why did you lie and tell me the office said I was to show you around?”

Kuzuryuu glared, “I didn’t lie.”

“Yamate-sensei didn’t say anything to the office. Or so Ito-sensei said. She also didn’t suggest I show you around either.” Hajime blurted out, “But you told me they did. You also knew my name.”

“Ok, fine.” Kuzuryuu crossed his arms, “So say I lied. What’s the big deal? I can pick who I want to show me around. And I learned your name from the back of your chair.”

That… was logical… but… “You didn’t want anyone to show you around in the first place.” Hajime reminded him, “Why didn’t you just skip that? I’m sure if you were firm the teachers would let you do what you wanted.”

“It would have been a hassle. Not all the teachers are going to bend over just because of my family. Now, answer my questions. Where did you get the ideas in your sketchbook?”

His… ideas? Hajime stared. This was going from stressful to bizarre. “Why would you care?”

“Just…” Kuzuryuu rubbed his head, “I don’t want to sound strange… but… did you dream these up?”

Hajime’s mouth dropped open and he let out a gasp. How did Kuzuryuu know? “How…”

Kuzuryuu started laughing, a bit of a broken sound escaping his mouth. His expression cracked and he turned to Pekoyama, hand over his mouth. “So I am right?”

“So it seems…” She replied quietly.

What was going on? Hajime didn’t have time to answer. Kuzuryuu turned back to him, “How much? How much do you remember?”

“Remember?” Hajime backed away a bit, “You’re not making sense.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kuzuryuu glared, “You’ve dreamed it too, so you have to remember something. You’ve drawn a bit in your sketchbook.”

“Fuyuhiko…” Pekoyama stepped up a bit, “Let me try.” She directed her gaze to Hajime, “What if I told you Fuyuhiko and I have dreamed the same things up?”

Hajime’s mouth wasn’t working. It felt unhinged and useless.

“You drew a picture of Fuyuhiko with a scar down his eye.” Pekoyama pointed out, “Did I die in that dream too?”

There… was no way… Hajime gaped and felt air filter through his mouth, but no voice.

“I thought so.” She crossed her arms, “By mechanical bears wearing samurai outfits, right? I’m the one who gave Fuyuhiko the scar too.”

Was this a prank? Hajime wanted to say it was, but he never drew how Kuzuryuu got the scar… so did that mean they were telling the truth?

“A-are you saying you dreamed the same thing I did?” Hajime managed to locate his voice. “That’s…”

“Impossible?” Kuzuryuu cut in, “We thought so too for a good two years, but Peko and I can confirm we’ve dreamed the same things, even if we’ve said nothing to the other about them. We both dreamed her death and my eye loss. We also dreamed about Koizumi.”

“Who?” Hajime blurted out.

“The girl whose head is caved in.” As Pekoyama spoke she looked down, “That’s her name.”

“We’ve thought about this and we think we’re remembering something that happened to us before.” Kuzuryuu explained, “We’ve dreamed you too, before we even met you. Souda too. It’s how I knew his name without him introducing himself.”

Now that Kuzuryuu mentioned it… Hajime leaned against a desk and felt his legs buckle, “I dreamed about Souda before I met him too…”

“Do you believe us then?” Pekoyama inquired.

Did Hajime have much of a choice? He thickly swallowed and tried to logically think about it. Even if he dreamed about Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama after he met them, he dreamed about Souda before he met him. They also knew about a girl with barely any detail in his sketchbook. The blood wasn’t even coloured in. There was no way to know she was dead in the sketch unless he told someone.

“I… I think I do…” Hajime’s brain was hot and cold with the rushes of blood, “Wait, that’s why you were trying to figure out what Souda dreamed about at lunch time.”

“Yes… but it backfired. We were certain about you.” Kuzuryuu pointed to the sketchbook, “But nothing about Souda.”

It made sense… if Hajime knew… then Souda, who appeared in their dreams too, must know something too right? “Ok… but what now? We all have the same, weird dreams… do you really think they mean something?”

“What else could we conclude?” Pekoyama inquired, “There has to be a reason for these. We’re determined to piece everything together. Which is why we wanted to talk to you and Souda.”

“Will you help us?” Kuzuryuu asked, “Please you’re the first person besides Peko.”

Hajime opened his mouth to answer, but the door to the classroom opened, Souda bursting inside. Hajime’s heart leapt and he swore that the excitement from the last four hours would last him until the next month.

“You’re kidding me. That was what this is all about?” Souda strode in.

“You were listening?”

“I saw you drag Hajime away. After lunch I was… a bit paranoid.” Souda quietly admitted before squaring his shoulders, “But you’re telling me that my dream with you two… all three of you have had it?”

You two? He meant Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama?

“Why don’t we…continue this talk elsewhere?” Kuzuryuu carefully said, “Our chef won’t mind an extra two people for dinner.”

Chef? For dinner?

“What Fuyuhiko is trying to say is, we can talk about this at his place. You can also stay for supper.” Pekoyama supplied.

~

“So, what did you dream about?” Hajime tried again as soon as they left the school.

“I… I saw you and Kuzuryuu arguing in a court room.” Souda replied, “Everything blurred a bit afterwards, but then I saw Pekoyama getting… stabbed. I was so scared.”

So, another dream about Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama…

“I also saw this girl… with blonde hair. She looked so regal, but sad.” Souda hummed, “I wanted to comfort her, but I knew deep down she wouldn’t want me.”

A blonde girl? Hajime turned to Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. They both shrugged. Guess only Souda dreamed about her. For a moment, he boy with white hair flashed in Hajime’s mind. Should he mention him too? Hajime thought for a moment and then declined. They had enough to work with. They should focus on one thing at a time.

~

_It was highly inappropriate, Hajime thought. They had just gotten out of the Funhouse and weren’t starving anymore. Another murder and execution hung over their heads in a silent reminder that they were only alive thanks to a sacrifice. Everyone’s spirits were wavering again._

_Yet, here he was, lying on Komaeda’s bed with Komaeda on top of him. Their shirts were tossed somewhere in the room, probably on the floor. Their mouths were slanted over each other’s, a breath barely escaping as they kissed and kissed. Hajime could feel the heat in his stomach and his swollen lips. He could hear Komaeda’s breathless moans, moans that always got to him, no matter how many times they did this._

_“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda breathed across his skin, “Please… I need you.”_

_“Need me?” Hajime parroted, “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me. Especially since you found out who I really am.”_

_“I…” Komaeda’s voice wavered slightly, “I… I’m not sure anymore… I mean. You have no talent and it makes me want nothing to do with you. But my heart… I think I want you still.”_

_“Think?” Hajime muttered and lifted his hand to cart through fluffy hair, “You’re not sure?”_

_Komaeda’s mouth opened and closed, his voice stuttering, “Just… please… help me decide.”_

_It was so selfish of Komaeda to ask this of him. Ask him to keep sharing his heart and body, even when Komaeda wasn’t sure if he would still want it. Hajime should stop, tell him they wouldn’t do anything until Komaeda could not be half assed._

_Instead Hajime tugged Komaeda down and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside, sucking and moaning. Komaeda melted against him and with ease Hajime reversed their positions, pinning Komaeda to the bed. Not once did he break their kiss._

~

Komaeda… Hajime quickly wrote the name down in his sketchbook. His blankets pooled around his waist and his face was red. The dream replayed in his mind and made Hajime’s heart pound. His face burned. Did that mean… Komaeda was someone special to Hajime? It made sense this dream was unlike the other one. The other dream was a whisper of intimacy. This dream… it was clear to Hajime it was not their first time.

~

Souda plopped down at an empty desk during their break. Hajime nearly dropped his notebook. A few people turned their heads, but conversation continued as normal.

“Here.” Souda set a piece of paper, folded and a bit crinkled, “Could you draw her from this?”

Hajime opened the paper. Inside were some simple drawings of a bow and hair. The lines were a bit too straight, probably because Souda was more a mechanic than artist. At the side were a few jot notes, detailing some things.

“Sure?” Hajime studied the notes. “Do you think this will help?”

“I’m not sure… but I’d like to remember her. If possible.” Souda admitted.

~

_Komaeda’s forehead was burning and he was sweating. Hajime sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his bangs so he could press a cold cloth to his forehead. Glazed over blue grey eyes stared up at him. His mouth was moving, but all Hajime could hear was mumbles and a bit of nonsense thrown in when he did understand. A pale too thin, too bony hand grasped his other wrist, keeping Hajime in place._

_“I’m not leaving.” Hajime spoke, the words weaving a spell over the room, “I promise.”_

_“Sick…” Komaeda muttered._

_“I won’t get sick either.” Hajime firmly said, “I’m staying put.”_

_“I don’t want you here.” The hand gripped his wrist tighter._

_“Try to rest Komaeda.”_

_“I’m not tired.” Came the mumbled protest as eyes fluttered shut._

_Hajime didn’t move, except a little wiggle to the side so he could exchange cloths. It was hard with one hand, but Hajime managed. Sure, the cloth wasn’t wrung out properly, but it would do its job and keep Komaeda’s fever down. As Komaeda’s breathing evened out Hajime leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his fevered cheeks._

~

Another dream with Komaeda. Hajime let out a long breath and stared up at the ceiling. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama’s words filled his head. If the dreams were memories and the two of them plus Souda were real people… did that mean Komaeda was real too? Hajime pressed a finger to his mouth and shut his eyes.

If Komaeda was real… what would Hajime even do? Suddenly Kuzuryuu’s plan didn’t seem strange. Would Hajime get the chance to befriend him? Would they meet in a mundane place, or would it be something spectacular? Hajime could see it now… Komaeda in the distance… a choice to come up and talk or just walk away. What would Hajime even say?

He rolled onto his side. The idea was ridiculous. Even if Komaeda was real there was no guarantee he was the same age as Hajime or wanted to talk to a stranger. After all, what made Hajime think Komaeda had the dreams anyways?

~

“No Hajime… I think Koizumi’s hair is a bit redder… than that.”

“Red?” Hajime turned to Pekoyama, “Like… apple red?”

“Just…” Pekoyama’s brow furrowed, “Not that red.” She pointed to the colour he was using.

Hajime turned to the picture. It was of Koizumi standing with a camera in her hands. A bit of the drawing was coloured, mainly the clothing. And it was all guess work. However, Pekoyama seemed confident the colour was wrong.

“Ok Pekoyama.” Hajime opened his case, “See a colour that sticks out to you?” He dug around, “What about this?”

“Too orange.”

“This?”

“Too brown…”

Hajime went through at least seven different colours before she stopped him. “That one.”

It was like a candied apple. Hajime trusted Pekoyama’s judgement and began to colour.

~

The sakura petals looked ridiculous in Souda’s hair, clashing. Grumbling Souda flailed and tried to brush the petals out of his hair He only managed to weave them in.

“Let me help you Kazuichi.” Hajime offered.

“Thanks.” Souda pouted, “I can’t believe this. It’s our last day as high school students and petals are getting in the way.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and picked the petals out of Souda’s hair. “Where are Fuyuhiko and Peko anyways?”

“Probably off kissing.” Souda muttered.

“I’m sorry did you say something?” Pekoyama suddenly appeared behind Souda.

The scream Souda let out echoed. Hajime laughed and looked over at the school. It would be the last time they saw it. A bit of sadness filled him, but it was fine. He had his friends, people who he was sure would never leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Ceremony: A massive event where the students (old and new) come. The new students are welcomed in and many speeches happen. Occurs in the spring (April) when the new school term starts.
> 
> Present Opening: It's considered polite in Japanese and Chinese (at least, Hong Kong, I'm not sure about the rest of China) to open presents once the gift giver is gone. However, thanks to Western culture influence it's not too bad if you do. (Unless it's a red pocket... don't do that.)
> 
> Shoes: In Japan you switch shoes before you enter the school. Each year and class has a section for their shoes to go.
> 
> Name Sign: I'm not sure if every school has these for students, but in the school I work at everyone has a long piece of wood that you flip over to indicate if you are at school or not. It's very useful.
> 
> Bowing and Opening speeches: In Japan with many events they have someone specifically come up, get you to bow, and announce the event is starting. It usually goes like this. Person bows to the people at the side. Person walks up to the front and bows to anyone on stage (if people are there), and then bows to the audience. They then tell the event is starting, and bow to everyone they just bowed to as they leave. And yes, they do the same thing when the event is over.
> 
> Fuyuhiko: My beta and I couldn't help but kept Fuyuhiko as Yakuza.
> 
> Vice Principal: In Japan, the VP is the one who really runs the school. The Principal more often than not is away for meetings, so the VP is the one who usually maintains and runs things. Fun fact, in Japan the VP and Principal are usually called "Vice Principal" and "Principal" rather than -insert name- sensei.
> 
> Homeroom teachers: Each class has at least one-three teachers who act as homeroom. They are the ones who usually deal with discipline before the VP or Principal.
> 
> Table in the office: In Japan teachers have a single room where they all work. It's the collective group's office. Usually the only one who has a separate office is the Principal and the School Nurse. Thus, if any meeting has to be private it's done in the Principal's office. The office has a separate table for meetings.
> 
> "Excuse Me": Only in professional or polite situations do you need to say "Excuse Me" before entering and exiting a room. Students have to do this when they enter any staff space.
> 
> Ikebana: Traditional Japanese flower arrangement. It's really complex with many rules. I had the fortune of trying it out last year at work and I had a blast!
> 
> Desks: (I can only speak from my work) In Japan the desks and chairs have the student's names on them.
> 
> Cleaning time/ tenugui: Cleaning time is usually the end of the day (20-30 mins). Tenugui are the handkerchiefs people tie on their heads. Tenugui are sold in many patterns and are MY BIGGEST WEAKNESS HERE. I BUY SO MANY (I got like six).


	2. Searching, Finding, and Surprise Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> I wrote so much! I didn't want the next chapter to be so long, but I really wanted Komaeda to appear in Chapter Two because I said he would... I also want to apologize that I am not getting to everyone in DR 2 in this story... maybe once I finish this I'll write short snippets with everyone. The cast I got right now is already too much for me to handle sometimes.
> 
> Chapter Three is on it's way. I started it and I got a clear direction to where I want it to go. 
> 
> Anyways I hope everything works out in these sections. I really had fun writing this. Sorry I had Komaeda appear right at the end XD. Don't worry now that he has appeared he's going to definitely come back.
> 
> Thank you to Mintea OwO for helping. And thank you to Liarde for helping me too.
> 
> Speaking of Liarde, I just put a link in the story, but she translated "The Secrets We Keep" into Russian! I'm posting a link here too if you wish to check it out! She worked super hard!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4951817
> 
> She also just posted an English translation for her story "Shatter". If you're a fan of Junko emotionally breaking Komaeda, go check it out! I helped Beta and edit and I think it's a wonderful story!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8623888
> 
> Oh, also I keep forgetting to put this, but if you ever want to ask me something or just chat, you can always e-mail me (it's in my profile). I know it's not the best way of communicating, but I'm keeping my personal social media separate. Who knows... maybe I'll make a tumblr strictly for writing stuff?
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support and comments so far. I was very worried about writing multi-chapters and your comments and kudos made me feel better :)
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Not needed, but they always make my day.

His phone was buzzing and ringing loudly, cutting through the silence.  Hajime’s brain jumped and he scrambled, fingers scraping the table on the journey to reach his phone. Picking it up Hajime fumbled to slide his fingers across the screen.

“Kazuichi?” Hajime greeted.

“Hajime… I’m…” Souda sucked in a deep breath, “Sorry I just… Fuyuhiko and Peko weren’t picking up.”

Sitting up straighter Hajime felt his heart slow. “Is something wrong?”

Souda stammered a bit before letting out a small wheezing chuckle, “No, no not that kind of wrong. I just... I had another dream and wanted to tell someone.”

Another dream? Hajime glanced at his sketchbook before reaching over to open it up. Resting the phone against his ear with his shoulder Hajime grabbed a pencil. “Ok. What is it?”

“We were at this party and we’re all having fun, but then the power went out. I was trying to fumble my way to the door, to see if I could fix something. The power then came back on. Someone was missing. When we looked, we found a body under the table.” Souda choked, “They were stabbed so many times… there was so much blood.”

Neatly Hajime jotted down what Souda was saying, “Anything else?” He quietly asked.

“No…” Souda’s voice was cracking, “Just fear. Fear, panic, and disbelief. I think… whatever this was… it was the first.”

“First?” Hajime wrote the word down and added a question mark.

“Like you know how Koizumi is dead in your dreams?” Souda carefully asked, “I think this death happened before hers.”

Interesting. Hajime hadn’t stopped to think if Koizumi’s death was a first-time event. “All right. Thank you.” He set his pencil down, “Are you all right Kazuichi?” It felt silly to ask.

Silence. Then an exhale, “Please just… tell me about your day.”

“Ok.” Hajime agreed, “This morning I…”

He talked and talked until his voice hurt and his throat was sore. When he finished Souda breathlessly thanked him and the call ended.

~

“A body under the table?”

They sat on the deck outside of Kuzuryuu’s house, staring out into the traditional Japanese garden. A plate of watermelon sat, neatly sliced into triangles, in between them. At their sides were bottles of iced barely tea. The overhanging roof was a blessing and gave them a bit of reprieve from the heat.

“Yeah.” Souda muttered, “They were under the table. It was really bloody.”

“I see.” Pekoyama muttered before turning to Fuyuhiko, “Have you dreamed this before?”

“No.” Fuyuhiko replied, “I haven’t.”

“Same here.” Pekoyama nodded, “So, at this point it’s only Kazuichi.”

Souda picked up a watermelon slice, “Sorry I don’t have more to say. But I told Hajime immediately after.”

“Yes.” Hajime handed his sketchbook over, “I did a quick sketch. There’s a lot missing, but Kazuichi and I did our best.”

“May I?” Fuyuhiko asked before he opened the book, leafing through, “This drawing?”

Hajime leaned over and nodded. The drawing had some details, mainly the table and the table cloth. Underneath was a body, but it was just circles and vague shapes. Though Souda was positive the body was face down.

“That’s a good idea.” Pekoyama commented as she looked over too, “Maybe we should tell Hajime as soon as we have a dream. Even if we simply text him.”

Tell him? Hajime blinked, but supposed if he was taking the time to sketch his dreams that he could also sketch everyone else’s. Sooner or later the dreams would all over lap anyways.

“If you don’t mind that is.” Pekoyama added.

“No, no it’s fine.” Hajime picked his bottle of barely tea up and took a long sip, “I don’t mind. We’re in this together.”

Everyone smiled, even Kuzuryuu, though he coughed a bit afterwards.

~

_Hajime pulled Komaeda just a little bit closer. The emotional exhaustion of the trial had left a hole in his heart. Blood still pumped, but with each beat Hajime felt an ache burn deep inside his chest. Komaeda stirred in his arms, shifting slightly. There was still a bit of a blush on his cheeks and a heat to his forehead. Hajime wasn’t sure if it was left over from the Despair Disease or not. He didn’t have the energy to think. If everyone else saw him they’d probably call him foolish. They all had good reason to be wary of Komaeda, but here Hajime was, entangled with him, keeping him in his arms. He buried his face in Komaeda’s hair. His hair smelt like Hajime’s shampoo._

_“Are your arms falling asleep?”_

_Hajime looked down. Komaeda had shifted a bit, trying to pull a bit away. Hajime shook his head, “No. I’m fine.”_

_“So, you don’t mind me staying here like this?”_

_“No.” Hajime truthfully said._

_“Even if everyone else wouldn’t like it?”_

_Komaeda looked down. Hajime swallowed, but kept holding him, “Everyone else cannot make a decision for me. I want you here.”_

_“Okay.” Komaeda softly replied. He moved just a bit closer._

~

She stood at the other side of the room. Despite the crowd of people for orientation, she stood out. It was the hair, long and blonde. Some of it was braided and pulled back. Her dress was clearly foreign in design and she stood tall. Hajime thought she looked regal.

“Hajime!” Souda jerked his arm, tugging harshly, “It’s her!”

Her? Hajime turned, “What?”

“Her, the blonde girl.” Souda urged quietly, “Remember when I first had the dream back in high school?”

How could Hajime forget? He had never gotten in trouble until that day. “Yes. You asked me to draw a girl… wait…” Hajime redirected his gaze onto the girl, “That’s her? Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Souda replied, his voice taking a slightly dreamy tone, “I’m positive.”

“All right.” Hajime nodded. He’d have to add another drawing. Carefully he pulled his phone out and took a picture. He tried to not feel the crushing weight in his heart that whispered the word ‘stalker’.

“Should we go talk to her?” Souda nudged him, eyes darting back and forth.

“You mean introduce ourselves?” Hajime slipped his phone into his pocket. “I suppose we could…”

“But what do we say?” Souda bit his lip, “Ugh now I understand how Fuyuhiko felt. Hey, maybe we should message him? Do you think he’s on campus too? You know, I’m still wondering why a Yakuza heir has to take classes.”

A couple of people picked the last part up and shuffled away. Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m pretty sure that isn’t an influence on the amount of education Fuyuhiko wants.”

“You’re not answering my questions.” Souda pouted, “What should we do?”

He was interrupted by someone coming up to the front, a lanyard on her neck telling everyone she was staff.

“Uh excuse me.” She held a microphone to her lips. Even with the help, the area was so wide spread. The sound was difficult to hear. “I’m sorry our sound system is a bit old. I want you to now look at the name tags we’ve given you. If you look at the bottom it indicates which sessions, you must go to. The location for the sessions are in the booklet you picked up at the front. If you have any questions, please find a staff member. They’re wearing the same lanyard colour I have.”

“We’re in the same session, right?” Souda tugged his arm.

“Uh.” Hajime checked, “Yes. Session two. We’re together for the first one.”

“Great.” Souda pulled the booklet from his pocket, “So where do we go?”

Hajime opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes caught the girl. People were skirting around the edges of her, though many were full on staring. Hajime supposed it was an expected reaction. She was clearly foreign and her posture spoke confidence, at least if Hajime only looked at her face. Her hands were clasped in front of her and he could see her twisting a ring on her finger and her stance shifting every so often. It was like when Hajime met Kuzuryuu; someone brightly shining in a room, but no one wanting to approach. His heart twisted and Hajime grabbed Souda by the wrist and dragged him over.

“Hajime.” Souda hissed, “What are we…” He froze as they stopped in front of her.

“Hello.” Hajime gave a small smile, “I’m Hinata Hajime. This is Souda Kazuichi.”

Souda gave a jilted wave.

“I see you don’t have a booklet.” Hajime continued, “Do you need help?”

At his side, Hajime felt Souda pinch his wrist.

“Oh, thank you!” She gave a curtsy, “This is all very… new to me. I didn’t hear everything she said. The language is still… a bit difficult.”

Hajime nodded. He couldn’t imagine learning a new language. “Let us see. What does your lanyard say?”

She pulled it up. Hajime scanned it catching a name, Sonia Nevermind, and the sessions listed on the bottom. Her first session also read “session two.” Hajime blinked. Were the stars in alignment yet again? Smiling Hajime held his lanyard up.

“We’re in the same session. Do you want to come with us?”

Her eyes widened and she nodded, “If it’s not too much of a problem… oh…” She blushed, “I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Sonia Nevermind. It’s a majestic honour to make your acquaintance.”

Majestic… what now? Hajime blinked, “Uh… okay. Let’s go Nevermind-san.”

“Oh, no please call me Sonia.” She said.

Just her… first name right away? Hajime didn’t know if he could. “Uh… Sonia-san?”

She smiled, “That’s okay too. So… Hinata-san and… Souda-san?”

“Oh, no Souda’s fine. Uh actually whatever you want is fine.” Souda stammered out.

Sonia smiled, “Okay Souda. Shall we be off?”

Right. They had to get going. Hajime grabbed the booklet from Souda, who was looking down at the ground, face a bit red. Flipping through Hajime located the map.

“Okay… so we go… this way…”

They walked a bit in silence. Souda started to trail a bit behind, walking almost at the same pace as Sonia. Hajime thickly swallowed. Now that they had her with them it was time to see if she did remember. She hadn’t given any indication when they approached, but hopefully they could use the time to their advantage.

“So… do you dream?” Souda blurted out behind him.

Hajime stopped and turned around, eyes widening. Way to… go for the jugular. Hajime stared right at Souda who had wide eyes and a hand very close to his mouth. Sonia stopped walking and blinked.

“Oh, my dream? I am here to study foreign relationship and international policies.” She added with a smile.

She misunderstood the question. Hajime let out a thin stream of air and tried to not glare at Souda. That… could have been a disaster. Who asked someone if they dreamed and didn’t sound a bit strange or creepy? Especially two males with a female. What if she thought they had alternative motives?

“What are you studying?” She politely asked.

“I’m in mechanical engineering.” Souda replied.

“I’m an art student…” Hajime muttered.

“That’s fantastic.” Sonia beamed. “Ah are we here?”

The auditorium door was open and there were a bunch of people. Hajime glanced at the map. “Yes. We’re here. Let’s find a place to sit.”

“What about over there?” Sonia pointed to the side where there were three empty seats in a row.

Hajime smiled. She wanted to sit with them. Perhaps this would go well.

~

Kuzuryuu sighed and slumped down, “Did you seriously ask her that?”

“I’m sorry I panicked!”

“You’re just lucky she misunderstood.” Pekoyama calmly said, “We don’t want to waste this chance.”

“Exactly.” Kuzuryuu grabbed Hajime’s sketchbook from the table, “It’s been at least a year since you dreamed about her. We need to see if she remembers.”

“Well, we got some basic information out of her.” Hajime spoke, “Her name is Sonia Nevermind. She’s here to study foreign relationships and international policy.”

“Did she say where she is from?” Pekoyama inquired.

“No… just that it’s some small place in Europe. She said we wouldn’t know it.” Souda’s mouth twisted.

“Hopefully we can learn more.” Hajime muttered.

“I agree.” Kuzuryuu sighed again, “But I think we should establish some rules.”

“Rules?” Hajime echoed.

“I was thinking.” Kuzuryuu said, “That if we meet people from our dreams we should… have some sort of rules.” He looked over at Souda.

“Hey!”

“Fine guidelines.” Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes, “Just, next time use some common sense. We need to observe not blurt out strange things about dreams.”

“I agree.” Pekoyama said, “We need to see if any hints are dropped by her accidently. Just like with Hajime and his sketchbook and Kazuichi with his dreams.”

“Yeah, because dragging me into an isolated room was subtle.” Souda muttered, “I thought I insulted you somehow. I was sure you were going to kill me.”

Kuzuryuu raised an eyebrow, “Trust me, if I was going to kill you I wouldn’t do it in such a public place.”

“HEY!”

Pekoyama coughed, “Anyways, we were going to extend an overnight stay, but if you’re still worried about death…”

“You’re offering we stay the night?” Hajime asked.

Kuzuryuu flushed, “You don’t have to say yes…”

“Thank you.” Hajime smiled.

“Yeah whatever.” Kuzuryuu’s blush deepened.

~

_Would he ever wake up?_

_That thought was permanently stained in Hajime’s mind, forever haunting him like a shadow. It followed him out of the room and around the island. Sometimes it was barely a whisper, but sometimes it was a blotch of paint._

_Sitting on the edge of the machine Hajime gently reached over and grabbed Komaeda’s right hand. His left arm, or rather, what remained, was bandaged neatly, ending in a stump. The image still was a bit jarring and it took Hajime a few moments to look away. He supposed in the end it was for the best._

_Absentmindedly he stroked Komaeda’s hand. The skin was cool to the touch and translucent. When Komaeda woke up Hajime would have to take him outside. When he woke up… Hajime felt a stinging in his eyes. Shaking his head Hajime hastily rubbed his face with his free hand. Nothing good would come out of pessimism. Hajime had to be optimistic._

_“Hurry up and wake up Komaeda.” Hajime whispered, “Life is a little less bright without you.”_

_There was nothing, no reaction, as usual. Hajime weakly smiled and rubbed his hand a bit more, “Please… just wake up.”_

~

Moonlight hit his eyes as they slowly fluttered open. Hajime stared up at the ceiling and rolled over in his futon. Kuzuryuu had some of the nicest futons Hajime had ever slept in. Wiggling a bit Hajime sat up and looked around. The tatami room was bare and moon light shone through the rice paper doors. It was so bright Hajime could see a silhouette. Crawling out of the bed Hajime carefully opened the door. Sitting on the deck was Pekoyama. Her hair was unbraided and fell neatly down her back. It was a sight Hajime wasn’t used to seeing. Complete with a simple sleeping yukata, and the scene felt too private for him to witness. Slowly he started to close the door.

“Hajime.”

Crap. “Uh sorry I didn’t mean… I just wanted to see who was up.”

“You can join me. If you like.”

Swallowing Hajime peaked his head out and glanced around. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Gingerly he slid out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Carefully he edged closer to Pekoyama. “It’s a nice night.”

“Yes.” She looked up at the moon, “Were you unable to fall asleep?”

“No… I just had a dream.”

“I did too.” She softly said, “It was about Koizumi.”

Koizumi? Hajime wanted to ask more, but it was rude of him. Instead he looked out over the garden, studying the small trees and the smooth sand. The pond was still running and every so often he’d heard the small clink of bamboo against the stone.

“She was dead, as you know.” Pekoyama continued, “Head caved in…” Her voice cracked a bit, “I… I’m the one. I’m the one who killed her.”

Hajime turned his head, eyes wide. Pekoyama… killed Koizumi? His breath hitched.

“I took a baseball bat and smashed it over her head.” Pekoyama’s voice had smoothed over, but Hajime could hear ripples underneath, “I… I did it for Fuyuhiko… I thought it was what he wanted…”

Silent tears ran down her face. Hajime froze. What… was he supposed to do? Glancing around Hajime almost expected Kuzuryuu to bolt out of no where, like he had a radar to when Pekoyama was upset. There was no one else. Swallowing Hajime carefully shuffled over. He couldn’t just leave her. With slow motions Hajime gently patted her shoulder, letting his touch linger, giving some warmth. If Pekoyama didn’t want it he was sure she would speak. When she said nothing, Hajime kept doing it, adding in some slow circles. The automatic phrases of ‘it’s okay’ or ‘will you be okay?’ felt wrong and insensitive. Hajime wasn’t sure what else to do, so he opted for silence.

“Ugh… you two are up?”

Hajime froze and felt his hand fall Pekoyama’s shoulder. Souda yawned as he ambled slowly towards them, rubbing his eyes. Plopping ungracefully down beside him, Souda leaned against Hajime, his hair tickling Hajime’s face.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Hajime answered the question.

“Did you dream?” Souda asked with another yawn, “I did. It was pleasant.”

Pleasant? Hajime felt a heat rush to his cheeks. It felt insensitive to ask Souda to tell about his dream, especially after Pekoyama revealed a terrible dream with him.

“Uh Kazuichi…” Hajime quickly turned to Pekoyama.

“No, it’s fine.” Pekoyama’s voice was even, “Let’s hear it.”

“So, I dreamed about Sonia.” Souda smiled, “It… was still a bit sad. We were sad about something… but I was so tired. I had worked all night creating this… small robot? I’m not sure. I named it Minimaru. Everyone loved it. I brought a smile to everyone’s face… even Sonia’s…”

A robot? Hajime wasn’t sure why, but he found himself smiling as Souda finished his story. Pekoyama let out a small chuckle and the air felt light. Hajime gently moved closer to Pekoyama, pulling Souda with him, looking up at the moon.

His dream sat on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be shared, but Hajime didn’t want to break the mood with his dream. Not that his dream seemed to affect anyone but himself.

“Hey, move over.”

Kuzuryuu suddenly plopped down beside Pekoyama, their shoulders barely touching. Hajime froze and waited for Kuzuryuu to say something about his proximity to Pekoyama, but it wasn’t needed. He felt Pekoyama slowly move away from him, leaning a bit closer to Kuzuryuu. Kuzuryuu himself had silently snuggled closer to her. Hajime smiled and felt his heart ease up. This moment, whatever it was, it was perfect. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kuzuryuu slowly take Pekoyama’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

~

By the time, Hajime’s brain could process who Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu were talking to it nearly short circuited. Sonia stood beside her, the two chatting. Hajime checked his phone. Maybe he could just discreetly wait for the two without being spotted?

“Oh, there he is.” Pekoyama easily spotted him.

“Hey Hajime come here.” Kuzuryuu called.

Too late now. Hajime slowly walked over, “Hello.”

“Oh my,” Sonia’s eyes widened, “I met you at orientation… Hinata-san, right?”

She was good. “Yes. That’s me. But Hinata is fine.”

“Hinata.” She repeated before gesturing to Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu, “They were just mentioning how you know each other?”

“Yes…” Hajime slowly replied, “We’ve known each other since high school. How do you know them?”

“Pekoyama-san and I are in the Ikebana club.” Sonia answered, “And Kuzuryuu-san is in my political science class.”

That was a coincidence, but Hajime wasn’t going to take it for granted. They’d have to mention to Souda later, but an opportunity was shouting at them.

“Say, we were going to grab something to eat. Want to join us? Have you been to Luna Café yet?”

“Oh… no I haven’t. I would be most delighted to join you.”

Good.

~

_Sonia was sitting on the fence by the ranch. In her hands was one of the hamsters, the other ones resting on her lap. Hajime paused. He only wanted a quick trip to the Market and back. If he took too long Komaeda would wonder where he was. Hajime shifted the bag before walking over to Sonia. He couldn’t just leave her alone, not when she was probably hurting more than anyone else. If Komaeda got impatient, he’d come find him._

_“Hey.” Hajime sat down beside her, riffling through the bag, “Here.”_

_He handed her a package of sunflower seeds. Sonia blinked and stared at them before bursting into tears. Hajime let out a squeak as she shuffled closer._

_“Thank you Hinata-san.” She grasped the package, “I’m sure they’ll love these…”_

_She started to sob a bit. Hajime felt his face warm up, but he carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders delicately. He stayed with her until her sobs stopped and her tears dried up._

~

“Wait you hung out with Sonia and didn’t invite me?”

“I’m sorry…” Hajime leaned against the table, “It was a good opportunity. Besides you had class at that time anyways.”

“But…” Souda pouted.

“Nothing really happened.” Hajime sighed, “We talked and she didn’t show any signs of remembering. Peko will do her best when they meet for Ikebana. And Fuyuhiko said he’ll try before and after their class. Honestly this is the best we can do for now.”

Souda continued to pout.

“Anyways let’s look at this project of yours.”

Souda turned his head away. Hajime sighed.

“Come on Kazuichi… I said I’d help you with ideas for this project. Do you want my help or not?”

“… Okay so I was thinking…”

~

_Kuzuryuu sat in the hospital bed, alive and well. Hajime felt a weight in his heart burn away. He had to stop himself from slumping in the doorway. Forcing himself to walk Hajime stood by the bed. For someone who had stabbed himself, Kuzuryuu didn’t look too bad up close either._

_Everyone else gathered around, chatting to him, bright and happy. The air around Kuzuryuu however, felt muted. He muttered something and turned to his side. A girl in clothes resembling a nurse started to ramble about resting and too much excitement. Hajime got the point. He gave a small smile to Kuzuryuu, even though he couldn’t see it, and walked out._

_“Don’t worry too much!” A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, “Baby Gansta will be up in no time! Just you wait.”_

_Owari’s words rang positivity. Hajime weakly nodded. He had to keep up hope._

~

His phone buzzing against his desk woke him up. Hajime groaned and fumbled, grabbing it. Pressing his home button Hajime pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hajime?” It was Kuzuryuu. “Sorry… I just… had a dream.”

Hajime rolled onto his back and took a deep breath before sitting up, “Okay.”

“I was in the hospital.” Kuzuryuu started, “I had tried to commit seppuku, but I was saved. Everyone came to visit me. I saw you and Kazuichi and Sonia… but… no Peko...”

This… was the dream Hajime just had, “Yeah… and then a girl who looked like a nurse told us to leave.”

Kuzuryuu sucked in a breath, “You… dreamed the same thing?”

“Just now.” Hajime admitted, “Did anything else happen?”

“I turned around. I didn’t want to face everyone quite yet.” Kuzuryuu slowly spoke, “But I did hear someone talking to you… called me Baby Gansta. I hated that name, but at the same time it made me feel better…” Kuzuryuu coughed, “Sorry… you didn’t need that.”

“That was Owari.” Hajime blurted out, “At least that was the name I got… it’s the first time I dreamed her up.”

“I see… Owari…” Kuzuryuu tested the name, “Okay. Thank you, Hajime.”

“No problem,” Hajime replied, “Do… you want to talk about it any more?”

“No… don’t you have class today?”

Did he have to remind him? Hajime groaned, but at least it was just painting, so no lectures. “Yes… I do. If you need anything else… call me.”

“I will.”

~

His brushes were cleaned and his painting half done. With only three weeks until their first evaluation Hajime was feeling the pressure. There was so much he needed to do. Staring at his half-finished beach Hajime shook his head. Worrying about it was not going to help. Carefully he put his brushes back and took his painting to the cabinets for drying. Locating the one labeled with his name, Hajime set his painting inside and went back for his bag. Pulling his phone out he checked the time. He still had twenty minutes before meeting everyone.

Exiting the building Hajime found the time to buy a coffee before heading over to the library. His phone chimed with a message from Souda.

_‘I’m on the third floor by the computers’_

Quickly typing a response Hajime entered the library, downing the rest of his coffee in a single gulp. He was going to regret drinking it so fast, but no food or drink was allowed past the first floor. Tossing his empty cup, Hajime went over to the stairs, deciding a bit of exercise wouldn’t hurt. He had just entered the third floor when voices slowly filtered through.

“… Oh, uh yeah that’s my project…”

“That’s amazing. Can I see it?”

It was Souda and Sonia. Hajime walked closer. Souda was sitting at the table, facing him. Sonia’s back was to Hajime. Her hands were carefully running over the metal on the table. Souda’s little project lay there, pieces scattered all over. As soon as Souda spotted him he started to give a wave.

“Is it a robot?” Sonia didn’t notice him. “May I pick it up?”

“Sure…”

Hajime approached them and scooted around the table to Souda’s side. Sonia’s eyes flickered over to him and she gave a smile in greeting, but immediately returned to looking at the robot.

“You’re almost done. Is this going to be functional?”

“I’m…” Souda swallowed, “I’m planning on basic functions like a clock, alarm, timer, and stop watch. But I also want it to be able to read pulse rate and temperature. See, I want to make this a health thing…”

“Have you named it?” Sonia was carefully moving one of the bendable arms.

“No… not yet…” Souda gave Hajime a look. Hajime shrugged. “Any suggestions?” Souda asked with a smile. “Because I’ll take any suggestion you got very serious…”

She hummed. Hajime looked at Souda. His face was a bit flushed and Hajime could swear he saw a light dancing in his eyes.

“Well it looks like Minimaru…” She muttered, “How about Minimaru?” She asked louder.

That name… Hajime felt a stab in his mind. That sounded so familiar… He turned to Souda and nearly jumped. Souda’s eyes were wide and his face looked ashen. A silence fell thick over them and Hajime couldn’t find words to say. What was it? Sonia looked up and her expression dropped, her mouth parting a bit.

“Could it be…” She set the robot down.

“You know Minimaru?” Souda blurted out, “You’ve… seen this robot’s design before?”

Hajime cringed. There went Kuzuryuu’s guidelines. He was going to be pissed at Souda… They needed some sort of damage control. Hajime quickly formed a sentence…

“Could it be that you dreamed this up?” Sonia asked with such grace Hajime would have answered her even if he had no clue what she was talking about.

“Yes!” Souda looked like he was going to jump over the table, “So… you have… too?”

“I… yes…” She looked over at Hajime, “And you too?”

Hajime could only nod.

“This means…” Souda’s face split into a grin, “You remember?”

Sonia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama walking up. Souda barely paused. He jumped over the table in an amazing display of skill and grabbed Kuzuryuu by the shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

“She remembers something!”

Kuzuryuu flailed, “Get off me… wait what?”

“You’re… kidding.” Pekoyama looked over, “I suppose we came at the right time. I think we have a lot to discuss.”

Sonia woodenly nodded, “I take it this means, everyone here remembers something?”

“You best sit down.” Pekoyama said, “Kazuichi, quit suffocating Fuyuhiko. And Hajime, the sketchbook please.”

“Right.” Hajime weakly replied, setting his bag on the table. This was going to be a longer day than he thought.

~

“So… you draw the dreams?” Sonia’s fingers hovered over the pages.

His head was spinning and Hajime wanted a long bath and rest. Souda was beside him, beaming. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama looked contemplative. How everyone else was functioning was beyond Hajime, but he didn’t care.

“Yes… I do.” He forced himself to string words together, “I have been since high school.”

“I see…” Sonia bit her lip a bit, “Could I ask you to draw me something? I… I keep seeing this man with hamsters…”

Souda’s aura dimmed a bit, but Hajime didn’t have the energy to address that, “Uh sure… could you describe him?”

~

“Just pick something.” Souda sighed and leaned into the booth, “It’s like you’ve never been to a diner before.”

“I have been to a diner before.” Kuzuryuu snapped, cheeks pink, “It’s just I’ve never been to such a… western one.”

“Excuses!” Souda opened the menu and nearly shoved it into Kuzuryuu’s face, “Just hurry.”

“Ugh… fine.” Kuzuryuu ran his finger down the menu, “This one!” He pointed to something that looked like a burger, but the inside was a bit too light… was that fish?

“Finally!” Souda slammed his hand on the server button.

“Kazuichi… you’re being a bit impatient…” Hajime softly protested.

“Hajime, not you too!” Souda whipped around.

“I’m just saying…”

“Wait.” Kuzuryuu suddenly exclaimed, “Fish? What kind of burger has fish? I’m changing my mind.”

“No way!” Souda exclaimed, “Someone is coming…”

“Hello boys!” A chipper female voice exclaimed, “What can I get for you?”

Hajime barely looked up and stared over at Kuzuryuu, who was running a finger down the menu. Swallowing he quickly ordered, “I want the club sandwich.”

“Excellent choice! And for you?”

“The Deluxe Burger special.” Souda replied, “And a side of fries.”

“Okay…” A pen ran across the pad, “And you?”

“Uh…” Kuzuryuu bit his lip.

“Just pick one.” Souda muttered.

“Or he could order later…” Hajime offered.

“No, I got this!” Kuzuryuu snapped, his cheeks turning pink. “I think I want… the bacon burger? No wait it has mayo… um…”

“Might I recommend the mushroom burger, Baby Gangsta?” Their waitress chipped in.

“Mushroom burger?” Kuzuryuu said. It took all of two more seconds for him to register the rest, “Wait, Baby Gangsta? I thought I said don’t call me that Owari…”

Silence filled the table. Hajime stared at Souda and Kuzuryuu before nearly giving himself whiplash to look up. There, standing at their table, was Owari, clearly their waitress. She was beaming and gave a loud laugh.

“Wait you…”

“Remember?” Owari supplied, “Yeah. I sure hope you do too, other wise this is just going to be awkward.”

“Yeah… uh… we do…” Hajime numbly replied.

“Perfect!” Owari stuffed her notebook into her pocket, “I’ll get those orders. If you stick around for an hour, I’ll be done. Let’s… catch up.”

Hajime could only nod in agreement.

~

Long after they finished their food and drinks they sat still. A few people looked at them, mainly the staff. It made Hajime fidget and look down. After the third person stared blatantly at them Kuzuryuu scowled and slammed the server button. The light beeped and Hajime saw the staff jump. Everyone looked at each other and Hajime could see them debating. Finally, a waiter walked over, wringing his hands.

“Uh…”

“Coffee.” Kuzuryuu cut him off, “For all three of us. Now.”

“Right.” Did the man squeak?

Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose, “That… could have been better.”

“Shut it.” Kuzuryuu crossed his arms.

“They’ll never let us back.”

“I’d like to see them try.”

Kuzuryuu looked too smug for Hajime to argue further. He slumped back. It probably had something to do with the Yakuza, but Hajime didn’t want to know. Thankfully their coffee arrived, Owari carrying it.

“You nearly caused Kenta to have a heart attack.” She cheerfully said, plopping down, “Hey move over Haji.”

Ha…ji?

“Wait, wait, I thought you were still working.” Hajime protested.

“It’s been an hour.” Owari replied, “So we can talk.”

“In public?”

“What? Do you think someone is going to over hear us?” She cocked her head, “We’re the only ones here.”

She was right; they had a corner to themselves and the diner wasn’t too busy.

“Fine.” Kuzuryuu started, “So what made you just come up and talk to us? What if we didn’t know you?”

Owari shrugged and poured herself some coffee, “Then it would have been weird, but you would have forgotten it in a week. But I had a feeling you remembered, after all you’re not the first ones I’ve met.”

Hajime nearly snapped his head he whipped it so fast, “What? You know others?”

“Yeah… Mahiru and Hiyoko.” She replied before frowning a bit, “Or… Koizumi and Saionji… if you don’t know their first names.”

They didn’t know their first names. Hajime swallowed, “Do… Koizumi and Saionji remember too?”

“Hell, yeah they do.” Owari laughed, “Why do you think I was so unsubtle?”

She… had a point.

“Do you want to meet them?” Owari continued, “I could tell you where to find them.”

Wait, already? Hajime stared. Kuzuryuu crossed his arms. “Just like that? You’re going to tell us? Why don’t you just come with us?”

Owari shook her head and slammed the serving buzzer, “I think it’s best if you go yourselves. I will be funnier that way.”

A waiter came by. As soon as she spotted Owari his shoulders relaxed.

“Hey could you get us the largest plate of fries?” Owari ordered, “Oh and a slice of cake for everyone.”

“Cake?” Souda asked.

“Why not? I think we deserve a little celebration.” Owari beamed. The waiter left. She then turned to them, her eyes still twinkling, “Now, let me tell you where to find Koizumi and Saionji…”

~

The map stated they had reached their destination. Hajime pocketed his phone.

“Well, here we are.”

“A theater?” Souda raised an eyebrow.

“Not just any theater.” Pekoyama observed, “It’s specifically for traditional arts. I’ve performed some kendo demonstrations for some outdoor events. Fuyuhiko’s family has donated much to this theater too.”

Wait what? They were going to find Koizumi and Saionji in a place like this? Hajime suddenly wasn’t sure. However, Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu started to walk up, opening the door.

“Well? We’re not going to find them by standing around.” Kuzuryuu said.

“Right…”

Inside the place reeked of money. The carpet was dark and plush and the lights that hung from the ceiling glittered the way only crystal did. A large stair case at the end of the hall lead to the upper floors, grand and elegant. There was even a coat room off the side with a family name labelling it. What even was this place?

“Excuse me!” A worker came walking over, “I’m afraid we’re closed to the public right…” She paused and paled, “Kuzuryuu-sama… what brings you here today?”

…what did she just call him? Hajime felt his mouth drop open. Kuzuryuu, however, gave a nod.

“Hello. I am looking for some people. Are Koizumi and Saionji here?”

Just… like that? Hajime nearly smacked his forehead. Who was the one who said they should be subtle? Granted they already remembered… but who said they remembered them? For all they knew the two only remembered each other and Owari. Suddenly Hajime felt like they should have quizzed Owari more.

“Uh yes… but Saionji-sama is practicing and said to not disturb her…”

“It will only be a moment.” Kuzuryuu calmly said.

The worker fidgeted, “I’m… I’m not sure…”

“We won’t be long.” Pekoyama stepped up, “We only want a few seconds.”

Hajime watched as the worker sighed but turned, “Ok. I’ll go tell. Wait here please.”

“Good.” Kuzuryuu muttered under his breath.

A long stretch of silence passed as the worker left them, entering the theater through a set of massive doors. Fidgeting Hajime tried to not think too hard, but his heart was pounding. Another person who remembered… someone who could potentially remember more than them. Hajime searched his mind. Koizumi was merely a slumped over figure and Saionji didn’t even have a name to a face. Glancing over Hajime saw Pekoyama drop her gaze ever so slightly. A lump formed in Hajime’s throat. This… was a bad idea… inviting Pekoyama, but they didn’t just want to be a group of guys asking for two girls. Maybe they should have insisted on Sonia, but she had firmly shut them down citing a paper deadline. But… Sonia wasn’t the one who killed Koizumi…

The doors opened and it was too late to second guess. Koizumi walked out, rubbing her head. Somehow in the light her hair looked brighter. As she stepped closer Hajime could see freckles dusting her cheeks.

“Oh, my god.” She was still not looking at them, “I keep telling you people that we don’t want any interviews during rehearsals. Are you that desperate…”

She finally looked up. Her voice trailed off. Hajime watched as her eyes widened for a second, before she adopted an annoyed look. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at them.

“Who are you?” She asked, “You’re not the usual people the media sends.” She narrowed her eyes, “Fans?” Koizumi sighed, “Look trust me, Hiyoko is flattered but this is sort of creep…”

“You can drop the act.” Kuzuryuu snapped, “Do we look like fans to you? We were sent here by Owari. She said you remember. Well, surprise, we do too.”

Koizumi’s stance dropped and her eyes widened again, “You’re kidding me. Akane didn’t mention you.”

Akane… must be Owari’s first name…

“She said it would be funnier this way.” Souda pipped up, “So… can we talk to you?” He added with a hopeful tone.

“We got this address from Owari.” Hajime decided the truth was the best option, “You can even ask her if you don’t believe us.”

Koizumi stared him down before sighing and dropping her hands to her side, “It won’t matter anyways. You remember, right?”

“Yes, but only you.” Hajime replied.

That got her to smile. It suited her more than the glare. A small laugh escaped her lips, “Oh great. Wait until Hiyoko hears this… come along.”

Hajime blinked and glanced around. The worker wasn’t anywhere near. “Are… you sure?”

“Oh, yes.” Koizumi shrugged, “I told Aya I could handle this. It wouldn’t be my first time, but it’s fine now. Follow me. Hiyoko is almost done rehearsal anyways.”

She led them to the doors she had exited from. Pushing them open she walked inside, everyone else trailing behind her. Hajime took in the theater. The chairs were plush and leather. The design was stunning and it felt like a lot to take in.

On the stage was a tall blonde girl, wearing a kimono. In her hands was a fan, which she was delicately twisting and turning to a silent beat. As the doors opened her eyes fluttered open. Hajime watched as her eyes widened and she stumbled, nearly dropping her fan.

“You’re kidding me.” She blurted out, “Mahiru, you’re kidding me.”

“Afraid not.” Koizumi shrugged, “Apparently Akane sent them without telling us.”

“Typical.” She spat before directing her gaze at them, “Well at least it’s not clumsy Tsumiki…”

“Hiyoko…” Koizumi sighed.

“I know, I know.” She rolled her eyes, “Hello. I’m Saionji Hiyoko, though I’m sure you already know that.”

Did they have to introduce themselves? Hajime opened his mouth, “Uh hello I’m…”

“Are you brain dead?” Saionji interrupted, “You’re here because you obviously remember. There is no need for everyone to introduce themselves.”

“Uh… but you just introduced yourself.” Souda said.

“Shut up you… greasy mechanic. You’re still that, right?” Saionji inquired, “I mean Mahiru is still a photographer.”

“Err… yeah I’m still a mechanic.”

“Good.” Saionji nodded, “Greasy mechanic.”

Souda shrunk. Pekoyama stepped up, “If we’re done with that. We would like to talk to you, see how much you remember. I admit we have limited memories of you two…”

“Limited memories?” Saionji parroted, “What are you saying? Wait…” She immediately jumped off stage, an impressive feat for someone in a kimono, “You… don’t remember much about us?”

“We don’t remember anything about you.” Pekoyama bluntly replied, “Only Koizumi.”

“You’re kidding me.” Saionji pouted, “That’s… so not fair.”

“Now, now…” Koizumi walked up to her, resting a hand on her shoulders, “You’re done practice, right? Why don’t you change and come meet us out in the lobby?”

Saionji huffed but then gained a twinkle in her eyes, “You could come and help me Mahiru.”

To Hajime’s surprise Koizumi flushed and pinched Saionji’s shoulder, “Hiyoko…”

“Love you.” Saionji laughed before pressing her lips to Koizumi’s in a short kiss, “I’ll be out soon.”

Koizumi’s ears were pink as Saionji sauntered away. Hajime swore he saw her shoulders stifling a giggle as she exited behind the stage.

“Uh… let’s go.” Koizumi composed herself.

They walked out, Hajime trying to not stare at Koizumi. That was… a bit of a surprise, but sort of sweet. He smiled and wondered if they were together in the past too. Though it would be sad… since Koizumi had died.

Hovering near the door Hajime continued to drink in the interior. Who knew when he’d be able to come back? As they waited he saw Pekoyama walk up to Koizumi. A beat passed before Koizumi simply shook her head and smiled a small smile. Behind Pekoyama Kuzuryuu also was looking down, but Koizumi said something to get him to look up. The same kind smile was on her face and remained on her face until Saionji reappeared. To Hajime’s surprise, she was still in a kimono, though one significantly simple to the one she had on previously.

“Let’s go!” She cheered and with a smooth motion, linked her arm with Koizumi. “We got much to talk about.”

Koizumi shot one more smile towards Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu before nodding, letting Saionji drag her out of the building.

~

_Why did Hajime let Koizumi talk him into this? Oh, right, he didn’t. She had thrust the tray into his face and walked off before he could protest. Of course, Hajime could try to find someone else to do this. He was sure Sonia would, but it felt wrong to pawn the task off to someone else. Plus, Sonia was too nice and Komaeda… was not to be trusted. In almost a memo, his lips tingled with a reminder of his last encounter with Komaeda. Hajime flushed. Now was not the time. Komaeda would notice that. Shoving the memory away Hajime squared his shoulders and walked into the Old Building. The hallway was still narrow and musky. The floorboards under his feet still uneven. Carefully Hajime walking, praying he wouldn’t trip. That would be embarrassing. Even if no one was around to witness it._

_When he got to the door to the dining hall Hajime took a deep breath and balanced the tray on one arm so he could open the door. Lying on the floor was Komaeda, tied up. It was quite elaborate. His arms were firmly tied behind his back and his legs bound too. A chain ran out of sight, under the table. Hajime blinked. This looked… excessive._

_“Oh… Hinata-kun.” Komaeda’s eyes lit up, “You’ve come to visit little old me?”_

_“I just brought you food.” Hajime muttered, walking closer. “I’ll just leave this here.”_

_“Not going to help me?” Komaeda chuckled, “Do you want to watch me eat with no hands? It won’t look pretty, but maybe that’s the sort of thing you’re into?”_

_Less than five minutes and Hajime wanted to leave. He felt his face warm up and he slammed the tray down a little harsher then intended. Komaeda gave a wide smile. It sent Hajime’s brain into overload and immediately Hajime wanted to say or do something to wipe that smile off Komaeda’s face. How could he be so calm when he was the one tied up on the floor?_

_“I mean…” Komaeda continued, “You acted pretty helpless last time we saw each other. Maybe that’s the sort of thing you like?”_

_Hajime didn’t realize he was holding Komaeda up by the shirt until he felt the fabric bunched up in his hands. Komaeda laughed breathlessly and Hajime could see his stomach rising. The shirt rode up, exposing Komaeda’s waist and a bit of his ribs. He was too skinny and pale. It made Hajime suddenly feel guilt replace his anger. Komaeda didn’t look like he ate a lot regularly, and now he had been starving._

_“Getting physical?” Komaeda gave another wheezing chuckle, “People who resort to physical violence generally aren’t the brightest of people…”_

_“Just… shut up… I’m only here to give you food.”_

_“Really?” Komaeda looked up, “You’re not enjoying how I can’t move? Say Hinata-kun… are you thinking about our last encounter?”_

_Did he have to mention that?_

_“I mean, our positions are reversed… aren’t you going to take advantage? It’s okay you know.” Komaeda’s mouth twisted into a smile, “Worthless people like me shouldn’t be able to say no… and I mean… you can use me as on outlet to your guilt. Guilt that you let two people die, one of them in this room…”_

_A loud slap filled the room. Hajime gaped as his free hand stung with the impact. Immediately he dropped Komaeda to the floor. The other fell in an ungraceful pile, laughing with stabbing, jilted laughs._

_“You hit me.” Komaeda let out a high giggle, “I see, I see… so this is what Hinata-kun is into: beating others up to get rid of his guilt. That’s okay.” Komaeda suddenly rolled so he could look up at Hajime, “I deserved that, right?”_

_The obvious answer of “no” filled Hajime’s tongue but it was stopped. Komaeda’s eyes were swirling, the pupils dilated. His cheek was turning red, but Hajime could see a blush filling the rest of his face. Was Komaeda… enjoying this? A warmth pooled in Hajime’s stomach and he shook his head. This… was not the time._

_“I’m leaving.”_

_“Really Hajime?” The use of his first name stopped him, “I said it’s okay. You can hit me again if you like. After all, you’re still feeling guilty. I don’t care. You can hit me, you can kick me, you can…”_

_His voice burned in Hajime’s ears. He didn’t want to hear whatever nonsense Komaeda was spewing… so Hajime lunged. He lunged and tugged Komaeda up, and with a smooth motion, kissed him._

_It was somehow better than Hajime remembered. Using his arms, since Komaeda couldn’t, Hajime wrapped them around, kissing him, pressing deeper. The heat pooling in his stomach ate through his muscles and spread all through. Deepening it he pinned Komaeda to the floor. Komaeda moaned under him and Hajime could feel the heat from his body. He pulled away when his lungs demanded oxygen._

_Komaeda’s lips were swollen and his face very red. Grinning Komaeda licked his lips and looked down, “Oh Hajime… do you want help with that?”_

_This… was not happening. Hajime immediately jumped off Komaeda, ears burning. With as much grace as he could manage, Hajime pushed the tray closer to Komaeda and stood up._

_“I’m leaving.” He tried to sound calm._

_Komaeda’s laugh followed him even once he was outside._

~

Hajime woke up panting with an uncomfortable heat in his stomach. The taste of Komaeda’s lips whispered on his tongue, even though he had never kissed him. And that look… the smoldering look in Komaeda’s eyes after Hajime accidently hit him. The other… was enjoying it and Hajime… he had taken advantage. His brain was muddled, the memory slowly becoming jumbled, like a ball of yarn that unraveled and quickly put back together. Ends were cut, some frayed, and some so worn it wasn’t yarn anymore, it was string. Sometimes Hajime tried to sort though everything, find a chronological order, but couldn’t. It felt like there were too many pieces. The Komaeda who kissed him in his cottage was confident. The Komaeda in the hospital vulnerable. And the Komaeda who begged him to stay… no matter how hard Hajime tried to tie them together, he couldn’t coherently. But it was from this tangled ball of memories that he had to try and piece everything together.

Grabbing his other sketchbook, the one he would obviously never show to anyone else, Hajime began to sketch, forming the room, forming Komaeda, forming the chains… This was a bad idea. Hajime ignored the other stab of heat in his chest and continued to draw and draw. Once he had a basic sketch Hajime grabbed his pencil crayons and lightly coloured. The jacket was… green? The hair… white… the eyes… Hajime grabbed red and nearly dropped the pencil crayon....

He had to stop. Swiftly Hajime changed back to his pencil and wrote Komaeda’s name down.

Komaeda Nagito.

At the thought of his name Hajime felt a shiver run down his spine. His lips felt chapped and he licked them. His heart slowly crumbled into a ball. Despite the jumble of memories and the lack of clarity to what Komaeda was to him, Hajime wanted to see him. It was such a foolish wish, to wonder if he’d see Komaeda again. A part of him hoped it would happen. The fragmented sections his dreams gave him weren’t enough. He had to see Komaeda himself, even if it was an impossibility.

~

His painting sat, still unfinished. Every time Hajime picked his brush up he could remember the dream and remember the sketches he had done. He wished he could turn his brain off for just a few hours. Hajime had to finish this painting. With a determined huff, Hajime continued to paint the ocean, swirling blue and greens onto the canvas. It wasn’t working. The dream replayed on an infinite loop: the swirling eyes, the pointed words, the kiss…

“Hinata?”

He jumped and turned. Koizumi was standing there, her camera around her neck again.

“Koizumi?”

“Hello.” She waved, “So, you’re an art student?” She lifted her camera a bit, “I was just doing some photography work. You’re here by yourself?”

“Project.” Hajime pointed to his painting.

“Oh… the beach.” Koizumi stepped in, “I’ve dreamed that up. You were in it. We were going to have fun but then…” she bit her lip.

“I haven’t dreamed that.” Hajime admitted, “I’ve had limited dreams with you.” All of them not pleasant.

“Right. Just my dead body.” She gave a grim smile, “Pekoyama may have let that slip.”

“Uh well I did just have a dream where you were sort of mentioned.” Hajime blurt out. Great. Just what he wanted. To tell Koizumi about a violent make out session with Komaeda who she may or may not remember.

“Oh, what was it?”

Crap. Time to be vague, “You gave me a tray of food…”

Koizumi flushed and looked down, “I never got to apologize for that. I’m sorry I just threw that at you. To be honest I remember not wanting to see Komaeda.”

Hajime blinked this… was the first time anyone else mentioned Komaeda. “You remember him?”

“Sort of…” Koizumi fidgeted, “I just remember being scared.”

Interesting. Hajime looked down. It was probably not a good idea to tell her in his dreams Komaeda and him kissed. A lot.

~

With sweaty palms Hajime set his painting up. His classmates all looked at him, eyes wide and eager to learn about the piece. At the side his teacher wrote something down before giving him a gesture to start talking.

“So, uh…” Hajime took a deep breath, “I painted this beach, but I added a video camera…”

~

 “Hey, Hajime?” Souda’s voice was soft, gentle.

“Hmm?”

Hajime shifted and felt the pile of blankets and pillows shift around them. Earlier he thought it was ridiculous, especially since they were Sonia’s blankets and pillows (Hajime cringed and didn’t want to think of the potential grass stains). He was grateful though; the night had brought a chill that sunk into everything, even the blades of grass underneath him. The blankets, pillows, and the bodies all wrapped around each other, all added to a comfortable heat that Hajime did not want to leave.

“Do you ever wonder why we remember?” Souda pressed slightly closer.

Was there even a correct answer? Hajime felt his throat form a lump. He leaned back and tilted his head up, staring at the sky. It was inky, a mix of blue and black, with white sprinkled everywhere. It was completely like and unlike the sky in his memory. The sky on the island.

“Ugh, it’s too late for such a lame question.” Saionji moaned to Hajime’s other side.

“I think it’s so we could find each other again.” Sonia supplied gently.

“It’s for atonement.” Hajime could practically feel Kuzuryuu’s tone.

“Yes. Atonement. And a new chance.” Pekoyama replied calmly.

“Yeah, so we can properly forgive each other.” Koizumi softly added.

“Who cares?” Owari lifted her arms out of the blanket, letting in a rush of cold air, “We’re here and that’s what matters.”

What matters, huh? Hajime felt a smile fill his face. “I’m not quite sure myself, but I’ll take it a day at a time. Is… that good?”

Souda moved closer and Hajime could smell the motor oil on his shirt. He didn’t care. Hajime pulled Souda closer. A languid air filled the area. Souda’s question left many thoughts, but at this point no one wanted to pursue those further. Hajime pulled the blankets around him tighter and stared up at the sky again. A few moments later the fireworks started. Hajime watched them as long as he could, but he ended up falling asleep under the stars.

~

Hajime stared at the paper. It was heavy, textured, and an off-cream colour. Gold trimming laced around the edges. In the middle was a neat, black print.

“Well don’t just stare at it.” Saionji snapped, “If you don’t want it, you can just give it back.”

“Uh…” Hajime scrambled, “It isn’t that… I just…”

“I said, if you don’t want it just give it back.” Saionji huffed and reached over.

“No, no,” Hajime lifted the paper up, “I’m just… surprised.”

“Surprised?” Saionji’s eye brow raised, “What, did you think you could just waltz into our lives and leave after a few questions were answered? You’re the worse.”

Was she always like this? Hajime turned his head to look at Koizumi. She simply shrugged.

“I mean surprised in a good way.” Hajime tried to defend himself, “I’ll definitely come.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“Yes.”

Saionji’s face turned a bit pink, “Whatever. You had better buy me a good present. And no consulting Mahiru. That’s cheating.”

Right… Hajime nodded. “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

~

_“It would be perfect, you know.”_

_What? Hajime looked at Komaeda. A wide smile was stretched across his face._

_“If you planned something with me.” Komaeda elaborated. “You… me… it would be perfect. Of course, you’re still a Reserve Course Student. But if two worthless people work together, does that make the result perfect?”_

_Did Komaeda have to ruin the mood? Hajime sighed and cuffed Komaeda lightly on the head, “I’ve told you, no one else is dying.”_

_Komaeda shot him a look, one that spoke louder than words. Hajime rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pulling Komaeda into a hug from behind, gingerly resting his face in Komaeda’s hair. Their height similarity was a pain._

_“I… I don’t want to talk about that. At least, for tonight.” Hajime admitted. It felt childish to say. He couldn’t just ignore the bad and expect it to disappear. Closing his eyes, he waited for Komaeda to point that out._

_Instead Komaeda twisted in his arms, so he was facing Hajime. Lacking any sort of grace Komaeda pressed their lips together. Hajime stumbled a bit, eyes widening, but closed them a second later. Their kiss deepened and Komaeda shoved him so hard Hajime threatened to topple over. Turning his head Hajime broke their kiss._

_“Komaeda… we’re outside… anyone could…”_

_Lips pressed against Hajime’s neck, sucking lightly. Hajime let out a groan and could only cling to Komaeda, bunching the fabric of his jacket. Trailing down his neck Komaeda sucked and nipped. Hajime let out a breathless moan._

_“Komaeda…”_

_“I don’t want to wait.” Komaeda whispered against Hajime’s skin, “I… I want you now Hajime.”_

_Oh, god. Hajime felt a burning heat fill him. Those words were dangerous. Squeezing his eyes shut Hajime took a deep breath and with wobbly hands pried Komaeda’s grip off him._

_“Ok… I… do too.” Hajime carefully spoke, “But we are not doing this outside…”_

_His sentence was cut. Komaeda dragged him until Hajime felt the bark of a tree digging into his back. Effectively pinned Hajime stammered as Komaeda lightly traced Hajime’s front._

_“Komaeda…” Hajime wiggled, “Not here.”_

_“I said it in the Old Building.” Komaeda muttered, “You like helplessness. You can push me away Hajime, but you aren’t. Besides…” Komaeda ran his tongue along Hajime’s neck, “It’s late. No one else is out.”_

_Hajime wanted to protest more, but Komaeda started. Heat and lust filled the air, even when they were done, Hajime’s bare chest warm against the night air. Komaeda let out a soft groan and peppered kisses along Hajime’s face._

_“You’re always so good…” Komaeda muttered, “I… I think I love you Hajime.”_

_Love… the phrase burned in Hajime’s mind. He… never thought someone would say those words to him, but somehow it felt natural coming from Komaeda._

_“I… I love you too Nagito.” Hajime whispered, “Now… please let’s go back.”_

_Komaeda laughed. They went back to Hajime’s cottage. After cleaning up they crawled into bed, Hajime pulling Komaeda into his arms. He fit so naturally, both in Hajime’s arms and in his heart. So much had happened, a lot bad… but this was something good._

_“Love you…” Hajime muttered._

_“Love you… Hajime…” Komaeda pressed one more long, lingering kiss before falling asleep._

_When Hajime woke up, Komaeda was gone, not even a trace of his body heat was left._

_~_

_The warehouse was burning, bright, wicked flames that filtered up into the air. Smog clogged the area and Hajime gagged. This was unexpected. One moment Owari was forcing the door open, and the next the building was up in flames._

_“Shit.” Kuzuryuu swore beside him, “We have to put this out.”_

_“Follow me!” Sonia was one step ahead of them, “The work room has those fire bottles… you know the ones you throw at fires to stop them?” She made a vague hand motion._

_Right. Hurriedly they scrambled to the building, Souda swearing under his breath as he nearly tripped through the door. Grabbing the red bottles as quickly as they could, everyone raced back to the warehouse. With a deft throw, Hajime threw as hard as he could. Nothing. The fire continued to burn. Hajime stared. What else could they do…?_

_Suddenly the sprinkler system started. Hajime felt his heart sink into relief as the flames died down, leaving smoldering piles of wet ash. In front of him were Monokuma panels, all toppled over, some of them singed, others burnt. It… was a set up. Hajime’s eyes widened. A MP3 player sat in the corner too. Relief soured into dread, cold and thick, like molasses. This… wasn’t right. Swallowing Hajime looked over to the curtains. It felt like something… was behind it. At once his brain made the connection, but Hajime shoved that aside. There… was no way… He wouldn’t do this… right?_

_He didn’t realize he was moving until he felt his hand on the soaked fabric. With a twist of his arm Hajime threw the curtain open and watched as his fear became a reality._

_Komaeda… was dead, a spear through the stomach, hands and legs tied down, one of his hands pinned by a knife. Hajime felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. This… wasn’t real. This morning Komaeda was at the restaurant threatening them. Last evening, he was in Hajime’s arms kissing him. Last evening, Komaeda told Hajime he loved him._

_Hajime fell to the floor, screaming, tears running down his face._

~

Hajime woke up, tears running down his face. A choked sob escaped his lips as Hajime curled into a ball. Komaeda… that dream… he hadn’t dreamed that since high school. It had been so long Hajime had forgotten. But this dream was not like the other one… this dream… Hajime felt his heart twist into a thousand bloody pieces. Oh, god… he loved Komaeda. Komaeda said he loved him back, but killed himself the next day. The small cognitive part of his brain told him it was too early and he should go back to sleep, but Hajime ignored it. With a forced fumble of fingers, he turned his lamp on and grabbed his sketchbook, roughly putting lines until the blank page started to hold an image. Later Hajime would put the drawing into the separate sketchbook, but right now he wanted to capture the image, no matter how bad the memory. As he drew tears ran down his face, staining the paper, smudging the graphite.

~

His paper for his final project sat on his desk, staring at him. Hajime tapped his pencil against the wood, frowning. There were a lot of things that would work for the assignment. Things he could do differently… but all he could see was the warehouse and the burning that signalled a death. A death they didn’t know about until too late. How could Hajime even face Komaeda should he even meet him? Hajime lay his head on his desk. All he could see was Komaeda kissing him, telling him he loved him, and then next, his dead body.

Maybe… Hajime could control the situation… like he thought before. If he could control approaching Komaeda… that would make it easier. Closing his eyes Hajime forced himself to focus on that. It was better than seeing Komaeda’s corpse.

~

Owari slipped a piece of paper towards him. Hajime looked up from his cup of coffee and notes. The corner of the diner Owari worked at turned out to be an excellent place to study. It was usually quiet and if Owari was working sometimes she’d slip him free coffee refills.

“If… you’re not too busy… there is someone…”

Ah. Hajime nodded, “Okay. I’ll see what I can do.”

He opened the paper. She had written some details… tall, very built, a rugged sort of handsomeness… a chain around his neck? Hajime looked up.

“Owari…”

“It… it isn’t what you think.” She protested, pink dusting her face, “He’s gentle… kind… just… I’ll elaborate after my shift okay?”

She hurried off before Hajime could say anything more.

~

 _“Don’t forget it’s Hiyoko’s party tomorrow! Please meet at the restaurant at 6:30.”_ -Koizumi Mahiru.

~

Wallet. Check. Car keys? Check. Present? Hajime paused and fumbled a bit, digging in his messenger bag. The endless void of his bag hit his fingers and Hajime dryly swallowed as he dug around deeper. He… he remembered it… right? A cold tingling followed by a warmth that flooded inside of him raged. He put the present inside. Hajime was sure. He even wrapped it and made a card. It had to be inside. Hajime turned around and eyed his car. Did he have to open his car just to empty his bag? His heart sped. Fumbling around quicker Hajime started to pull things out: his keys, his wallet, that week expired coupon he needed to throw out, headphones, gum… his fingers felt warm. Hajime leaned against his car and dug around deeper.

“Shit, shit. I did not forget it…” Hajime muttered as he rummaged through his bag.

Hajime pulled out another object (one of those packages of tissues people at stations handed out) when he spotted the dull blue wrapping paper. His heart leapt and Hajime reached forward. A loud clunk of the items he was holding, dropping onto the concrete followed, but the present was found. Carefully Hajime pulled it out and examined it. The bow was still intact and the paper wasn’t ripped. He sighed and felt his heart slowly calm down.

“Uh hey do you need any help?”

 No. He was wrong; it got worse. His heart picked up and Hajime felt like everything had stopped. This…was not how he imagined this scenario happening. All the fantasies he had in his head were ones where he was mentally prepared to face this, spotting the other first. The roles were reversed. Hajime looked up, feeling akin to a deer in headlights.

“I mean this is your stuff, right?” A jilted chuckle escaped.

Hajime drank the figure in as quickly as he could. The obvious difference was the hair. It wasn’t white it was auburn, though just as wild, and fluffy. It was also not as long. He was also not wearing an oversized green jacket, but a simple brown jacket. Immediately the image of Komaeda lying dead in the warehouse popped up. Hajime stuffed it away.

“I…” Hajime regained his words slowly, “Yeah it’s mine. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s all right. I got this.”

With almost horror Hajime could only watch as he picked up his items, one by one. Thickly swallowing he waited as Komaeda stood up and held them out. “Here.”

“Uh…” Hajime numbly held his hands out, “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Hajime firmly ignored the jolt down his spine as Komaeda’s hands brushed his. He had so many dreams of those hands, touching him… holding him. Hajime felt his words push in his mind, struggling to break the surface. He had so many things to say, to ask, but unlike everyone else there was nothing connecting them besides this small event. Hajime wanted to laugh. Finally, he met Komaeda, and he couldn’t even keep him. Well, not like Hajime could keep him last time. A chuckle and words formed, but Hajime clamped his mouth shut. All attempts Hajime could make would make him sound desperate, or creepy.

A loud ringing filled the air. Hajime nearly jumped and quickly pulled his phone out, “Hello?”

“Hinata, where are you?” Koizumi’s voice nearly blasted his ear.

He held the phone out a bit, “In the parking lot. Sorry… I’ll be inside in a moment.” The call disconnected.

“She sounded angry.” Komaeda was still there? Hajime’s heart leapt a bit, “Guess you should go.”

“Yeah…” Hajime rubbed his head, “I shouldn’t keep the party waiting. Or the birthday girl.” Hajime didn’t want to know what Saionji would do to him if he kept her waiting any longer. “Thanks for the help.” Crap, this was it.

“No problem.” Komaeda walked away.

Hajime’s heart twisted and he wanted to say something, anything, to keep the man who plagued his dreams since he was in high school there. Hajime wanted to tell him he could remember so many things about them, about him. But… he couldn’t. Letting out a long sigh Hajime walked into the restaurant. The loud music felt distant to his ears, even the voices of the staff. Hajime’s voice felt like he was talking in a tube, as he told them his friends already got a table.

“You’re late.” Saionji huffed, “You better have a reason.”

“I…” Hajime numbly sat down. _‘I thought I forgot your present at home and panicked.’_ “I saw Komaeda in the parking lot.” Hajime blurted out.

For a moment, no one said anything, though Kuzuryuu turned to Souda who gave a shrug. Sonia’s brow furrowed and Owari stopped eating. Saionji blinked and opened her mouth, but Koizumi beat everyone to it. She gasped and stood up, nearly knocking her drink over.

“Wait, WHAT? You… you saw Komaeda?” She blinked, “Is… he here now?”

“No…I… I don’t think he remembers.” Hajime continued to speak.

“Wait, wait, hold the fucking phone.” Kuzuryuu regained his voice, “Remember? Hajime… you remember someone and never told us?”

Oh… crap. Hajime felt a chill seep into the room. At once Kuzuryuu’s gaze narrowed and even Pekoyama was leaning forward.

“Hajime. Start explaining. Who is Komaeda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barley tea: Or 'mugicha'. It is a common drink in Japan during summer. I think it tastes more like coffee than tea tbh...
> 
> University: In Japan even though high school ends in Spring, many universities have started to offer semesters starting in fall, that way they can co-operate with international exchanges between countries like Canada and USA who have semesters starting in fall. The only downside is the student has to wait a few months before returning to school.
> 
> Orientation: I have no experience with Universities in Japan so I just wrote what I know. Sorry.
> 
> Yukata: cotton kimono. Very comfortable to sleep in.
> 
> Seppuku: ritual suicide samurai would do. Basically they would slice their stomachs open. Could be considered honourable (depends on the circumstance to why).
> 
> Server Button: A lot of restaurants in Japan have a button to press when you want restaurant staff to come to your table.
> 
> Kuzuryuu-sama/Saionji-sama: Yes, in Japan if you are doing any sort of interaction... they do call you "name-sama". It is jarring especially when it's something mundane like getting your phone screen fixed after cracking it... (speaking from experience here.)
> 
> I love you: The phrase "aishiteru" as some might know, is not commonly used. Japanese people don't use the term "I love you" very often to express their feelings and consider it really personal. I imagined Komaeda using this.
> 
> Komaeda's hair: I've seen Fan Theories that suggest Komaeda's hair was a shade of brown, but the sickness turned it white. I really like this Fan Theory and decided to make Komaeda's hair auburn despite this not being supported by canon.


	3. The Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Komaeda! -dances-
> 
> I'm super excited to post this. My goal is to post one more chapter after this before I fly back home to celebrate Christmas with my family. I'm not sure how much time I'll have once I'm on break, but I will do my best to write and finish this story!
> 
> In case you missed it in my last notes, Liarde has translated "The Secrets We Keep" into Russian. Here is the link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4951817
> 
> She also translated one of her stories into English. If you're a fan of Junko emotionally breaking Komaeda, check it out. I helped with some editing and translation problems (I'm like... translation Beta!!!). Here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8623888
> 
> Thank you for all your support and lovely messages. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. Not needed, but they always make my day.

Hajime sat on the edge of his bed, biting his lip, holding his sketchbook to his chest. Everyone sat in his room, crowded, and squished. Kuzuryuu had taken his desk chair, Pekoyama hovering by him. Souda sat on his desk, fiddling with his alarm clock. Sonia was sitting on the other side of his bed while Owari leaned against the window. Saionji and Koizumi stood by the door, Saionji crossing her arms.

Hajime shuffled. The air was heavy with anticipation. It felt suffocating, but Hajime couldn’t think up a proper answer in the restaurant. Not with other people there… not with the chance someone would over hear them… postponing seemed like a good idea at the time… but now…

“Well?” Saionji snapped, “I had evening plans… why did we have to do this now?”

“Because getting all of us together again would be a challenge.” Koizumi soothingly said before staring Hajime down, “Just tell us so we can go.”

Sighing Hajime quickly organized his thoughts. He didn’t have to tell them everything… just that he had dreamed about Komaeda since high school. Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama, and Souda would probably be a bit upset, but he’d take that over them finding out the nature of his dreams.

“Uh so I have dreamed about Komaeda since high school.” Hajime winced as Souda let out a startled gasp, “I saw him in the parking lot today. It was brief. He doesn’t remember anything. I’m sure.”

“What the hell Hajime!” Souda immediately spoke, “You never told us.”

It hurt Hajime more than he expected to hear Souda call him out, “I… I know I’m sorry I just didn’t know how to…”

“How to what?” Kuzuryuu asked calmly, “You could have just said you dreamed up someone else.”

“Or is there something you are hiding?” Pekoyama followed up.

Crap. Why did they have to be on the same wave length all the time?

“No, no it’s nothing.” Hajime quickly said.

“Oh, please he’s obviously hiding something.” Saionji scowled.

“Hiding something?” Sonia titled her head, “Hinata doesn’t seem like the kind of person to hide things.”

“Everyone hides things.” Saionji rolled her eyes, “Like I dunno maybe in his sketchbook.”

Everyone froze and slowly turned to Hajime, varying expressions on their faces. Owari and Sonia had almost blank, blinking expressions. Souda’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Kuzuryuu’s brow furrowed and Pekoyama simply gave him a single blink. Saionji on the other hand froze before a smile filled her face. Koizumi was shaking her head.

“His sketchbook?” Owari looked at this desk, “He has a sketchbook there. We’ve seen it.”

Hajime let out a breath. It was true, they had seen the sketches in that book. He had shown a majority to them.

Kuzuryuu scoffed and grabbed the book. “Oh please, Hajime has shown us all of his art.” He flipped the book open, “See here…”

His words died on his lips. Hajime watched as his eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. Behind him Pekoyama glanced over and her face also started to glow. A sinking feeling hit Hajime as he stared at the sketchbook. Were they seeing what he thought they were seeing?

Kuzuryuu slammed the book shut. “Never mind… I… yeah okay. It’s fine.”

Oh, god they saw… the other sketchbook… the one Hajime never told them about for obvious reasons. His face started to heat up and Hajime wanted the room to swallow him. No wait, he wanted everyone to magically disappear.

“What is it?” Souda reached over, “Let me see.”

Hajime jumped off his bed and raced over, colliding with Souda, but it was too late. Souda had plucked the book from Kuzuryuu’s hands and opened it up. It was almost worse seeing the image that was causing Souda to blush, but Hajime couldn’t look away.

“I…” Souda stammered, “I… see…”

“Just give that to me please!” Hajime was not above begging.

“Wait it is embarrassing?” There was a spring in Saionji’s voice, “Let me see.”

No. No way. Hajime leaned over, wildly flailing to grasp the sketchbook, but Saionji had bounced over and snatched it. She stared and then started to giggle.

“Wow. No wonder you were distracted seeing him in life…”

“Saionji…” Hajime whined.

“Hiyoko…” Koizumi thankfully slapped a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Oh fine.” Saionji pouted and tossed the book, “I’m done.”

The sketchbook flew to the opposite side of the room, landing in front of Sonia and Owari. Sonia’s mouth dropped and she flushed. Owari let out a long whistle.

“Oh… oh my…” Sonia’s voice was coloured pink.

“Damn Hajime. So, that’s what it’s like with you and this Komaeda huh?” Owari let out another whistle.

Hajime shut his eyes and held back a scream. Forcing a breath Hajime looked at everyone, “Look, I got limited memories of Komaeda. The most important one is his death. He killed himself.” Hajime forced the explanation through his throat.

Saionji snorted, “Right. I think we all know what memory is most important to you. The se…”

“Hiyoko!” Koizumi scolded.

Hajime’s face burned. Everyone else shifted a bit. This was the worse. “We can discuss his death… later… if we’re done… you can go.”

“Ah, yes…” Sonia stood up, pink still dusting her cheeks, “We’ll go…”

Everyone shuffled out of the room, though Owari whistled one last time and Saionji had to be pushed out. Hajime knew it was a bit rude to not see them out, but embarrassment kept him frozen.

As soon as everyone was gone Hajime grabbed the betraying sketchbook and shoved it into his shelf, along with the other sketchbooks. The temptation to hide it ran through him, but Hajime knew that if he did he’d forget where it was and he still needed to use it.

Slumping into his desk chair Hajime closed his eyes. The encounter played in his mind and Hajime felt his face get warm. How… awkward was that? He could barely string a sentence together. Komaeda, if he even thought more about their meeting, probably thought Hajime was a bit strange. Even if Komaeda didn’t have a second thought, Hajime could feel the blush spread. Groaning he lay his head on his desk. Who cared? This was a strange stroke of luck. Hajime would probably never see Komaeda again. It was almost sad that his only encounter would be an embarrassing one.

~

Sonia’s eyes immediately darted to the sketchbook in Hajime’s hands. A blush filled her cheeks. Hajime sighed. He had been doing such a good job blocking that memory out. Good thing Sonia was polite and wouldn’t bring it up ever again. Plopping down beside her Hajime opened his sketchbook to the latest sketch. At once the blush disappeared and a sparkle filled her eyes. Smiling a bit, she pressed her fingers on the edge of the paper.

“This is…” She smiled, “You even got the eyes right.”

“Good.” Hajime said, “Is… it okay though?”

Sonia hummed, “He has an earring… right here.” She pressed muttered, pointing, “And a ring on this finger…”

“Okay.” Hajime turned the sketchbook back to him, pulling a pencil out, “Let me add those… can you describe the earring?”

~

_Saionji burst into tears and suddenly Hajime felt a little stab of guilt. She had worked hard on the board and he had automatically assumed. The first glance at the board wasn’t an excuse either. Sure, with the candles and the choice of board it was… not welcoming… but Saionji had put her heart into making it. Biting his lip Hajime watched as everyone started to give her nice compliments, trying to cheer her up. It seemed to work… and then Komaeda and Sonia’s guy appeared… then another round of crying began._

~

Hajime stared one final time at his blank canvases before opening his sketchbook and starting a light outline. The project, create a story with two small canvases had sat, undecided for a while. Hajime was sure if he told the others they’d call him morbid, but it stuck in Hajime’s mind. So, instead of trying to run away, Hajime decided to embrace it. He just hoped… it would turn out fine.

Slowly he continued to draw until the outline of the warehouse started to come to life. Hajime wasn’t quite ready to draw Komaeda’s dead body.

~

Grocery shopping was fun, but Hajime disliked the carrying back part. Shifting the bag to his other hand Hajime walked down the street, cutting through downtown to the station, Hajime stared at the shops. The weather was getting a bit warmer and spring attire and themed things were trickling into the stores. Hajime was grateful. It meant putting away his heater and kotatsu for the next winter. Finally, he could walk around his house and not see his breath. Smiling Hajime turned the corner and nearly ran into someone.

“Sorry I… Saionji?”

“Hinata?” She straightened her self up, “Watch where you’re going.”

“I said sorry…” Hajime sighed, “Out shopping?”

“What does it look like?” Saionji waved a bag, “But I guess it’s good I ran into you.”

She dug around in her kimono sleeve before pulling out an envelope, “Mahiru says giving these sort of things is best in person, but I was going to just look up your address and mail it.”

There was already a stamp on the corner and neat writing ran down the envelope. Hajime grabbed it; it was his address. Swallowing Hajime tried to not think how she even got it.

Saionji rolled her eyes, “I can see what you’re thinking. I asked Kuzuryuu for it.”

That… made sense… Hajime flushed. “Can I open it?”

“Yeah, sure, if you want.” Saionji replied. “Actually, yes you should. That way if you don’t want it I can take it back and sell it online.”

Okay, Hajime was curious now. Carefully he opened the envelope and pulled out a ticket. It was printed on a heavy, off white paper. Hajime studied it. It was a ticket to a nihon-buyou show…

“Oh, come on if you don’t want it just say so.” Saionji reached over.

Hajime clutched the ticket to his chest, “It’s for your show. The one you were practicing when we first met, right?” He felt a smile fill his cheeks, “I’d love to go.”

Saionji spluttered before turning away, her face a bit red, “Really? You mean that? I mean… of course you want to come.” She crossed her arms.

A warmth filled Hajime. They had only met a couple of months ago, but Saionji was opening to him just as much as everyone else was. It made Hajime smile.

“Thank you, Saionji. I’ll be there.” Hajime promised.

~

At two in the morning Hajime’s phone rang loudly. Scrambling out of bed Hajime winced as the harsh LED light blinded his eyes. Accepting the call Hajime flopped back down on his bed.

“Hello?” His words sounded like a string of sound, not actual words.

“I’m so sorry…” Sonia’s voice rang through the other end, “I… Pekoyama said I could phone you about the dreams, right?”

“Yes…” Hajime admitted, yawning, “But… can we do this later?”

“I’m sorry!” Sonia burst, “I just… I don’t want you to draw this… I just… wanted someone to talk to…”

Hajime suddenly felt a bit bad. Sonia chose him and he was letting sleepiness dictate his words. “I’m sorry… that was rude. I’m here. I’ll listen.”

“So… the man I asked you to draw… he… he killed someone…” Sonia’s voice was barely above a whisper, “We were trapped in a Funhouse… and it was the only way to get us out. We were starving…”

Funhouse… Hajime had a dream about the events after… in Komaeda’s room. Sonia was helping filling out his timeline. “Okay…” Hajime yawned and felt his eyes droop. He forced them open.

“And… I think… I think I loved him… or at least really liked him. I was so distraught… I could only watch as he got trampled over by a herd of animals…” Sonia continued, “I had so much I wanted to say to him… so much to talk about…”

Sonia ended in sobs. Hajime could see it now… her nameless man, facing his gruesome death… and all of them forced to watch. It was like Pekoyama’s death. Why? Why were some of the deaths… different? Koizumi was bludgeoned to death and Komaeda… apparently, an elaborate suicide… but Pekoyama and now Sonia’s mysterious man. Their deaths were more staged, like someone had written a cruel play that resulted in death.

“I’m sorry Hajime…” Sonia said through her sobs.

“No, it’s fine Sonia.” Hajime gently said, “We can talk for as long as you like…” He yawned again.

“Are you sure?” Sonia asked, “It’s so late.”

Hajime nodded, his mind softly telling him Sonia wouldn’t see it, “Yes. It’s fine… tell me about your day.”

Sonia started to talk. Hajime did his best to listen, but his eyes were heavy. Slowly he fell into the pit of sleep, listening to Sonia’s voice fade.

~

“Did you get an invite too?”

Owari sat down beside Hajime, shoving him into the booth. Squawking Hajime felt his headphones get ripped out and his pen shoot across his paper, leaving a trail.

“Owari…”

She waved a piece of paper in his face. It was a ticket, just like his, “Hiyoko invited you too, right?”

“Yes.” Hajime replied, “Are you done work now?”

“Yes, I am!” Owari grinned, “We can finally hang out!”

“I guess.” Hajime smiled, “Though helping with homework it’s the most exciting thing we could do.”

“We could talk about our dreams.” Owari replied, “Which reminds me, gimme your phone.”

“Uh why?” Hajime asked, though he handed his phone over automatically.

“So, I can put my number in.” Owari said, snatching his phone, “Ugh unlock your phone Haji!”

“You grabbed it before I could do anything.” Hajime defended himself as he unlocked his phone, “Here.”

“Thank you.” Owari snatched it and began to put her number in.

Hajime picked his drink up and sipped as Owari focused on adding her number. It was nice to just hang out with her. He had limited memories, the only one in the hospital with Kuzuryuu, and it made Hajime want to learn more.

“When did you start remembering?” Hajime asked.

Owari hummed, “I was eight in gymnastics class. I did a cartwheel and landed wrong. I then had a flash of me doing the same thing, but in a different setting and at an older age.”

Eight years old? That early? Hajime stared.

“But my first real memory was when I was twelve. My family took a trip to Okinawa. I was playing on the beach when I suddenly remembered fighting a large, tall man. But it was playful, like sparring or training.”

“That’s the same man you asked me to draw?”

“Yes!” Owari passed his phone back, “That year I met Mahiru at a summer camp, you know, those ones universities run? I was in a sport themed one and she was in an art and photography one. I befriended her after some kids tried to steal her camera. We kept in touch and then… the dreams started.”

Owari thickly swallowed and for a moment Hajime saw her face drop and lip quiver, before she returned smiling and cheerful.

“And that’s pretty much it. We talked and then she introduced me to Hiyoko and soon we discovered we were dreaming the same thing. What about you?”

“Uh… Fuyuhiko and Peko stole my sketchbook and cornered me in a classroom demanding answers.” Hajime replied, “We were in high school. Kazuichi was also there. He followed us.”

Owari laughed, “Sounds dramatic.”

“Yeah…” Hajime smiled, “It was a bit.”

~

Kuzuryuu took one look at him and Souda and facepalmed. Hajime stared. He had never seen Kuzuryuu in a suit, but he looked good in one. Pekoyama stood at his side, wearing a gorgeous kimono. Hajime could barely see the thread count and he was sure the kimono was more expensive than he’d ever be able to fathom. It also complimented Kuzuryuu’s tie. Hajime tried to not stare, but Kuzuryuu’s tie was the exact same shade of green and held a distinct pattern mirroring her kimono.

“What?” Souda shuffled, “Not all of us are rich.”

“That’s… true…” Kuzuryuu took a deep inhale, “We should have foreseen this, but I didn’t think about it.” He turned to Pekoyama, “I think we still have some suits for my cousin around here?”

She frowned, “It would be better if we could take them to a shop.”

“Next time.” Kuzuryuu muttered before turning back to them, “Follow me.”

Did they have a choice? Hajime silently followed, walking down the hall to a room he had never been in. Kuzuryuu flung the door open and strode inside, “We only got forty-five minutes before the doors open, so we’ll have to work with what we got. Coming late to these things looks bad. At least you washed your hair Kazuichi…”

“Hey…” Souda frowned, “I wasn’t going to just stroll in from the garage.”

“Thank god.” Kuzuryuu opened the closet, “Thankfully you two are similar in height to my cousin.” He pulled out a suit, hanging and in a bag, “Take this Hajime and go change.”

“In here?”

“Use the room beside if you want.” Kuzuryuu shrugged, “Just hurry.”

Hajime did as Kuzuryuu said. Slipping to the other room Hajime began to change. The shirt under was a blue purple. It shone and felt soft against his skin. It was so expensive. Hajime tried to not think about it as he put the clothes on. The pants were ironed perfectly and there was even a vest.

“Are you done?” Kuzuryuu waltzed inside before pausing, “That shade of blue is good on you, though a bit too pale. It will have to do.” He sighed. “Here is your tie.”

The tie was a silvery grey with darker grey stripes. Hajime accepted it, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve had to sit through so many suit buying and tailoring sessions I know what I’m doing.” Kuzuryuu replied.

“No… I meant… letting me borrow this.”

Kuzuryuu scowled, “It’s not ideal. You’d look better if the suit was tailored for your body, but we don’t have time. I’ll make an appointment.”

Appointment? Hajime wanted to voice his concerns, but Souda burst into the room. His shirt was a pale yellow and his tie a mix of green tones. Kuzuryuu must have decided to go with a familiar colour scheme. The pastels of the colours and the black of the suit helped Souda’s hair not clash. It… almost looked elegant, in a strange way.

“How do you tie this thing?”

“Here.” Kuzuryuu took the tie, “You too Hajime. We can’t just tie this regularly.”

His hands moved with complex motions and before Hajime knew it a neat tie was complete. Walking over Kuzuryuu repeated the same actions. “There. Now let’s go.”

Pekoyama was talking to a man by the limo. Hajime did a double take. He knew Kuzuryuu was rich, and he knew Kuzuryuu owned a limo, but seeing was different. She looked up as soon as they approached. Her eyes narrowed in on them and scanned before looking at Kuzuryuu.

“I would have tried to find that dove grey one.”

“I tried.” Kuzuryuu replied, “No clue where it was put. This was the best I could do. Let’s go.”

Hajime stared at his borrowed suit and looked over at Souda. They didn’t say which one should have had the grey and he was not going to ask. Shuffling Hajime slipped into the limo, trying to not stare as he got inside. There was even a drink bar. It felt like something out of a movie.

“If we take this street we should get there at 6:15.” The driver was talking to Kuzuryuu.

“Okay. Thank you Kento.” Kuzuryuu said before sitting down.

The limo started and Hajime tensed up, wondering if he truly looked okay. He hadn’t put too much thought into seeing Saionji’s performance other than the excitement of watching her perform. The ticket sat in the suit’s pocket and Hajime resisted the urge to pull it out and look again.

“So normally we sit in our Family’s Reserved Spot.” Kuzuryuu spoke, “But Saionji insisted we sit with Koizumi, Sonia, and Owari in her special reserved area. She said to wait for Koizumi to come find us.”

“Okay.” Hajime replied.

“But before that we have… some mingling to do.” Kuzuryuu sighed, “It’s mainly polite talk with the hope of gossip. I trust you two to… not embarrass me or Saionji tonight.”

“Embarrass?” Souda scowled at the wording.

“Look we don’t mean this in a bad way.” Pekoyama replied, “It’s just some of the people there are eager for new stories. Fuyuhiko hasn’t brought a guest since me and that was when we were children.”

“But… aren’t we Saionji’s guests?”

“They don’t know that.” Pekoyama said, “They’ll see you enter with us. For all they know you’re our guests. And when they learn you’re Saionji’s guests… well they’ll have plenty to talk about. Just… be careful. If you’re worried find an excuse and come find me or Fuyuhiko.”

“Okay.” Hajime nodded.

“Yeah don’t worry.” Souda replied.

Kuzuryuu opened his mouth, but then closed it. Pekoyama lightly coughed. Souda didn’t notice. Hajime bit his lip. Were they really that worried about this? He looked down at the borrowed suit and suddenly felt an itch. He wanted to take it off. The fabric felt heavy, cumbersome, and foreign. This didn’t belong on him. Everyone would know the moment he walked in that it was borrowed clothes.

“We’re here.” Pekoyama calmly said, “Hajime?”

He jumped, “Yes?”

“Take a breath.” She said, “No one will know.” She gave a soft smile, “My first kimono was one of Fuyuhiko’s sister’s.”

Hajime jolted from that sentence alone, “A sister? He has a sister?”

“Had.” Pekoyama softly said, “She died unexpectantly when we were kids. I thought it was wrong of me to wear her clothes. Fuyuhiko was the one who insisted.”

What could Hajime say to that? Anything he would say would sound insincere or generic.

“Hey, are you two going to stay in the limo all evening?” Kuzuryuu’s voice floated in.

Time to go. Hajime slowly got out of the limo, Pekoyama exiting first. Thankfully there were no other people around the entrance, though Hajime could see a few well-dressed people heading inside. Kuzuryuu straightened his suit jacket and offered his arm. Hajime stared and wondered what he was doing. Pekoyama silently walked forward and took his arm, easily and gracefully. Oh. That’s what he was doing. Hajime blushed a bit but smiled. It was cute.

Leading the way Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama walked inside, nodding, and greeting the person at the door. Hajime tried to not stare. The theater looked majestic. The people only added life into the theater, making the atmosphere swell and dance. Voices filled the air, gorgeous dresses twinkled in the light. Suits were crisp and ironed. Everyone looked stunning.

“I can’t believe we got invited to something like this…” Souda muttered beside Hajime.

“Follow us.” Pekoyama softly said over her shoulder, “We’ll go to the pre-show reception. Don’t feel obligated to eat if it’s offered.”

Right. Hajime nodded and followed them into a large ballroom area. There people, mainly older couples, were talking and mingling. A wave of perfume and expensive cologne followed by food Hajime was sure he had never seen before hit his nose. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama waltzed in, heads high, their arms still linked.

“Kuzuryuu-san!” An older man approached them, cheerfully sticking his hand out, “What a rare sight! You usually only make an appearance when the lovely Pekoyama-san is performing.”

“Nishizawa-san.” Kuzuryuu shook his hand, “It’s lovely to see you again. Peko and I happened to be invited and it’s been so long since we had an evening out.”

That… was suggestive in ways Hajime didn’t realize Kuzuryuu could sound. By the way he talked… it was almost as though he and Pekoyama were something more. It left a blush on his face, but Pekoyama barely batted an eye.

“You’ve just been busy.” She said, “I can hardly blame you for putting evenings out on hold.”

On… hold? Hajime was doing his best to not gape. That implied they went out regularly.

Nishizawa laughed heartily, “Ah to be young. His gaze finally connected to Hajime. “Young man? I do believe we haven’t met before? Though, standing so silently behind a conversation is not needed.”

Did… this man think Hajime was eavesdropping? It was almost comical that he noticed Hajime and not Souda, but a quick glance to Hajime’s side showed Souda missing. It was too late to look and see where he went off too. Ironic considering his hair should have been a beacon.

“Don’t mind Hajime.” Kuzuryuu said, “He’s just shy.”

Nishizawa’s eyes widened a fraction. A moment passed before Hajime realized why: Kuzuryuu called him only by his first name. Suddenly Hajime knew the room was all staring at him. What had Kuzuryuu done? The volume of the room had decreased and Hajime felt like a particularly interesting specimen shown to a group of scientists. A full body shiver threatened to develop. Hajime forced himself to not look around the room and cautiously stepped forward, giving a polite bow.

“I’m sorry. I should introduce myself.” Hajime swallowed, “I’m Hinata Hajime.”

 “Hajime was also invited.” Pekoyama filled the space, “We thought it would be a good opportunity. You’ve never been to one of these, right Hajime?”

“Yes.” Hajime admitted, “It’s exciting to be here.”

“I see, then this is truly a good night to be here.” Nishizawa was collected, “Saionji-san’s performances always leave me a bit teared up. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“Thank you.” Kuzuryuu nodded, “I look forward. Anyways I shouldn’t keep your presence away from the others. We’ll see you later.”

Kuzuryuu didn’t let Hajime hear a reply, he easily shuffled them away, towards the table, filled with elegant ice sculptures and bread made solely for decoration. A waiter passed by them and Pekoyama expertly plucked three glasses from the tray, handing one to Hajime.

“Here.”

Hajime sipped. It was crisp, sweet, and bubbly. “Wow.”

“It’s my favourite.” Pekoyama offered while sipping her own flute, “The show should start at seven. They’ll open the doors twenty minutes before. I’m not sure where we’re sitting; Koizumi said we’re sitting with her.”

“She did?”

“She texted Fuyuhiko.” Pekoyama informed him, “Because normally we sit in the box his Family has reserved.”

“Okay.” Hajime replied. He tried to picture a booth specifically for Kuzuryuu’s family, but it felt like such a foreign concept only seen in old movies.

“Peko!” Kuzuryuu walked up to her, “If I have to deal with Hiroko-san on my own I’ll burst.”

Pekoyama’s eye twitched ever so slightly, “If you insist…”

“She still thinks I’m nine.” Kuzuryuu deadpanned, “I definitely insist.”

The two left. Hajime waved them off. Whoever this “Hiroko-san” was she sounded like a doting lady. He would say it wasn’t too bad, but Hajime wasn’t going to voice that to Kuzuryuu. Scanning the room, he easily spotted Souda, talking to a couple, using his hands in gestures. There was a smile on Souda’s face. Hajime didn’t want to interrupt that. Souda looked comfortable. Turning his head a bit more Hajime spotted the waiting staff walking around with trays in their hands, or carts being pushed. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he should at least try something. That way he could at least say he ate something fancy.

Walking over Hajime glanced at the carts, trying to pick something. Unlike horror stories in movies, where everything was strange and exotic, Hajime didn’t see anything too out of the ordinary. Biting his lip, he spotted a dish that looked interesting. Making a beeline over Hajime didn’t see someone walk in front of him before it was too late. Crashing Hajime felt his face immediately flush. Great, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama left him for two minutes and already he was embarrassing himself.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime immediately said. “I wasn’t paying attention…”

Was… this real? Hajime felt the blood drain for a different reason. Embarrassment flew out the window and instead it was mixed with disbelief and something cold as it swirled in him like two toned ice cream. The dream of the warehouse filled his mind and Hajime violently shoved the image away. He was not going to think about Komaeda’s mangled corpse while he was talking to him.

“It’s fine I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” Komaeda replied before properly looking at Hajime, “…you look familiar.”

Ah. What did Hajime say to that? Should he just blurt out that they met in a parking lot? No, that would sound creepy, like Hajime was keeping track. His mouth felt dry and Hajime swallowed and stepped back, folding his hands neatly behind his back. The temptation to touch Komaeda ran through his muscles in sharp electric pulses.

“Oh, I know!” Komaeda smiled, “You… were the one your bag’s contents on the ground…” His smile dropped, “Uh… at the restaurant?”

“Yes, that was me.” Hajime’s voice sounded sheepish and it wavered. He cringed, “Thank you again.”

“No problem.” Komaeda replied, “Anyways, I didn’t catch your name. I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

This… was good. Hajime could start building something now. He wasn’t sure if the stars were in alignment to mock him, or help him, but Hajime was determined to make something out of this. Having Komaeda give him his name immediately also avoided potential hiccups, like Kuzuryuu did with Souda.

“It’s nice to meet you Komaeda-san.” Hajime kept it formal. It felt like wearing jeans in a pool, dragging his tongue down, “I’m Hinata Hajime.”

“Just Komaeda is fine.” He grimaced, “Komaeda-san is what people call my father.”

Good. Hajime was more than willing to not use honorifics, “Komaeda then.”

“So, is this your first time to one of Saionji-san’s performances?”

“Yes.” Hajime nodded, “What about you?”

Komaeda swiftly grabbed two flutes of another bubbly drink, handing one to Hajime, “Technically my first. I saw her a few years ago, but only the performance. I didn’t come to… all the mingling.”

“This is my first time here.” Hajime blurted out.

“I figured.” Komaeda raised an eyebrow, “I do attend these… functions occasionally. I would have been bound to meet you before. Are you here with anyone?”

Hajime froze. It wasn’t a secret who he was with, but somehow, he didn’t want to tell Komaeda. Not that he was ashamed of his friends, just… he remembered the look Nishizawa gave when he realized who Hajime was with. Would knowing scare Komaeda off? Then again, it wasn’t as though Hajime could hide it forever.

“Uh yes, I am.” Hajime sipped his drink, “They’re around…”

A heavy arm interrupted him. Hajime flailed and tried to turn. Souda patted his back firmly before pulling away.

“Sorry Hajime.” He grinned, “But Fuyuhiko sent me to find you. He says we should get seated.”

Damn. Hajime saw Komaeda’s eyes widen just a fraction at the name, and probably the casual drop of a first name. But, now was not the time to worry about that.

“Ah, okay. Did he say where we’re sitting?” He set his glass down.

Souda nodded, “We’re all together.”

He then turned his gaze onto Komaeda. Hajime felt his heart stop. Would… Souda recognize Komaeda from the one drawing he had seen? How… embarrassing. Hajime felt his face heat up and he tried to look at Souda, to see if he showed any signs of recognition.

“Hey, sorry for dragging Hajime away.” Souda smiled, “I’m his friend, Souda Kazuichi.”

Nothing… at least nothing was leaking through. Hajime hoped it stayed this way and Souda would forget and not make the connection.

“It’s fine. I should find my parents too.” Komaeda replied, “I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

“Nice to meet you.” Souda said before turning to Hajime, “Let’s go.”

“Okay.” Hajime muttered, half not wanting to leave Komaeda again, half wanting to get out of the situation, “It was wonderful talking to you.”

“Same.” Komaeda suddenly reached forward and without warning grabbed Hajime’s hand, shaking it, “I hope we can talk later.”

The jolt that ran through Hajime’s body was warm and jarring. Hajime forced his gaze sprinted between Komaeda’s face and their hands. This was too much. He had to leave. Komaeda’s skin was soft and warm and so familiar, yet new at the same time. Komaeda gave a small smile and Hajime felt his heart stutter and he swore Komaeda dragged his hand slowly away from his. His heart started palpitating.

“Hajime?” Souda’s voice tugged him back, “Let’s go.”

“Right.” Hajime forced air through his nose. Maybe he could see Komaeda after.

Souda lead them out and towards the large staircase. Of course, they were up on the balcony. Hajime carefully followed, trying to not think about how his hand tingled with the ghost sensation of Komaeda’s hand.

“That’s him?” Souda softly asked the moment they were up the stairs, “The one you’ve dreamed a lot about?”

Oh, god Souda did remember. “Uh…yes. He doesn’t remember, as you can see.” Hajime forced himself to reply, “I didn’t see anything in his eyes.”

“Ok.” Souda scratched his head, “I’m sorry for pulling you away. I know you probably… wanted to talk to him regardless.”

Hajime flushed. “Am I that obvious? I can’t look that obvious Kazuichi.”

Souda turned and flashed a smile, “Well I mean I would too if I drew him like you have…”

“Kazuichi!” Hajime hissed, glancing around, “Don’t… mention that… it’s so embarrassing. Let’s just go already.”

“Right.” Souda gave a cheeky grin before heading to the proper door.

Hajime entered to see Sonia and Owari chatting. Owari was wearing a coral coloured dress that showed her… assets. The back was backless and Hajime could see Owari attracting a lot of attention. Sonia on the other hand wore a silvery blue dress that went off her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate braid. She looked like royalty. Beside him Hajime could hear Souda’s breath stop.

“Hinata! Souda!” Sonia turned, “You look lovely.”

Souda stammered. Hajime took over, “You look very nice too.”

“Thank you. The dress was a present from my grandmother.”

“What about me?” Owari pointed to herself, “How do I look?”

“You look great.” Hajime replied, “Where are Fuyuhiko and Peko?”

“Probably making out in a corner…” Souda muttered.

A cough echoed behind him. Souda jumped as Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu showed up. Hajime held back a laugh as they walked in and sat down together. A second later Koizumi showed up, wearing a kimono. It was just as elegant as the one Hajime had seen Saionji wear. The pale colours helped balance out her hair’s bright colour.

“You two cleaned up nicely.” Koizumi looked at Hajime and Souda, “I was afraid.”

Kuzuryuu coughed, “I helped.”

“That… explains it.” Koizumi rolled her eyes, “Let’s sit. It’s about to start.”

~

Hajime couldn’t stop staring at Saionji. She was wearing a pale kimono, sprinkled with vivid sakura blossoms. It was so traditional, yet as she turned Hajime could see bare branches, the brown contrasting highly with the pink. Her hair was done up and as she moved Hajime could see something sparkle in her hair. The fan she was using was wooden and delicate.

She was so graceful, moving to the music, pouring her heart into her performance. Hajime never thought he would have enjoyed something like this, but as Saionji ended her performance, delicately kneeling, her fan closing, Hajime was already clapping with the rest of the room. Beside him Koizumi was on her feet, a bright smile across her face, her eyes lit.

“That was wonderful.” Pekoyama softly said.

“Yes!” Owari grinned, “Hiyoko was awesome, as always.”

“I agree with Owari!” Sonia was beaming, “I never thought I’d get to see traditional Japanese dancing, so I am most happy.”

“I’m glad.” Koizumi softly spoke before turning to them, “Now… the reception. Hiyoko asked that we stay together so she can talk to us after she comes down and gives her welcome speech.”

Stay together… Hajime swallowed. He had hoped to see Komaeda after, but a lot of eyes were going to be on them… more so than before. Everyone knew Koizumi… and to see them with her and Saionji… Hajime didn’t have much of a choice. Tonight, was going to yield a lot of gossip.

“Just go down to the main hall. I’m going to grab Hiyoko.”

Ok. Hajime didn’t want to walk down with Koizumi and feel all the stares. Earlier in the main hall was more than enough for Hajime. Forcing himself to stand Hajime walked out and down the stairs. People turned their heads and subtly whispered. Hajime felt his skin crawl and watched Souda almost trip. Did people have to do that in front of them? Hajime could already hear the thoughts stabbing him as they walked by. How Kuzuryuu had new members in his Family, speculation to who Hajime and Souda were… Hajime felt like a science specimen all over again. The promise of seeing Komaeda again wasn’t helping ease the tension Hajime felt spear his body.

“Just don’t look.” Pekoyama muttered to him as she passed, “Follow us.”

The main hall had been redecorated. The table that once held only ice and bread sculptures now held multiple dishes of food. Servers were already walking around, dressed in black and white, trays carrying more bubbly drinks. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama lead them to a corner, almost touching the wall. The backing of the wall helped Hajime’s muscles relax. No eyes were on his back. A server came by and Hajime gratefully accepted the drink. Owari, however, had broken away with ease, heading towards the table. Watching her helped. She wasn’t caring and her blasé attitude was soothing.

“We can leave any time after Saionji’s speech.” Kuzuryuu informed, “We can put in just enough of an appearance.”

That sounded great, though Hajime hoped he had enough time to relocate Komaeda and talk. Souda let out a small chuckle and Hajime turned.

“Hoping to see Komaeda again?” Souda asked.

His voice was loud enough. Sonia immediately blushed and Kuzuryuu whipped his head around so quickly Hajime was sure he heard a snap.

“Komaeda? He’s here?” Kuzuryuu stared, “You’re kidding.”

“No.” Souda replied for Hajime, “I found Hajime talking to him before the show. It was hard to pull Hajime away from…”

Hajime stepped on Souda’s foot. “It wasn’t like that. I was trying to see if he remembers.”

Souda hummed and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud clapping. Saionji had walked in, her kimono once again changed. No longer was it a sakura blossom one. It was now pale with orange and pale blue swirls. It looked stunning. Koizumi trailed behind, her camera ready.

Saionji walked up to the front of the room, where a small podium was. She gracefully took the microphone and turned to everyone, smiling.

“Good evening everyone.” She bowed, “Thank you so much for coming. I don’t want to keep your attention for too long. I just have a few quick words.” She smiled, “I first want to thank the theater for once again hosting my performance. The staff here work very hard and without everyone behind stage and in the kitchen, this would not be made possible.”

She then turned to Koizumi, “I’d also like to thank my lovely Mahiru for taking the photos and creating the program pamphlets and posters for tonight. She worked very hard and I’m very grateful.”

“So please, enjoy your evening, enjoy the food the staff worked hard to prepare and thank you once again for attending.” She bowed.

The room started to clap. Hajime followed and watched as people started to come up to Saionji, shaking her hands, chatting. Koizumi started to take some pictures, though people were also coming up to her. Hajime stood frozen and wondered what he should do. Now that the speech was over he could feel the questions the others had for him. He couldn’t avoid it now.

“Don’t worry.” Owari reappeared, her plate quite full, “It always takes a while before they’re free. Go get some food.”

She paused as the silence hit her. Owari raised an eyebrow, “Everything okay?”

“Hajime.” Pekoyama calmly walked closer, “Komaeda is here?”

“Uh… yes…” Hajime winced, but at least Pekoyama wasn’t blushing. “We spoke for a bit. I don’t think he remembers anything.”

“We thought Sonia didn’t remember and look what happened.” Kuzuryuu muttered.

“I didn’t at first…” Sonia softly protested at the side, “I did only after I met you…”

“Our point is,” Pekoyama spoke, “You shouldn’t speak too soon. He could remember.”

Her words hit Hajime’s heart hard. The blossoming of something filled him and Hajime felt a choked sob form. That… was too hopeful, too wishful. He wanted Komaeda to remember, to remember what they had… whatever it was…the illusion her words created for him was a bit too much. Hajime bit his lip.

“We may never know. What if this is the last time we get a chance?”

“Then it’s our last chance.” Pekoyama replied, “That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.” She turned to the crowd, “Can you see him?”

Hajime looked. The mass of people was too thick. He shook his head, “No…”

“Describe him?” Sonia inquired, “Maybe we can assist you.”

Uh… Hajime’s mind blanked. All he could see was Komaeda from his dreams. “He… has white… no auburn hair… tall?”

Hajime added feeling silly. This… was a terrible description. His ears burned and Hajime was about to give up when Komaeda appeared in his view, walking around the table. Quickly Hajime discreetly pointed.

“There. The man at the table… by the ice sculpture.”

Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama carefully followed his directions and at once Pekoyama’s eyes widened. She turned to Hajime.

“Are you sure?”

Why was she asking like that? “Yes.”

Kuzuryuu snorted, “You’re joking… Nakajima’s kid?”

Naka… what now?

“We knew him all along.” Kuzuryuu gave a small laugh before looking back at Hajime, “Nakajima is his mother’s last name.” He explained, “The Nakajima family owns many private hotels and resorts. Nakajima Akiko inherited the family business after her parents passed away. I knew she married, but she never changed her name because of her business.”

“So?” Souda scratched his head, “You never heard his father’s last name?”

“The people here only care about… the mother’s business.” Pekoyama carefully said, “His father is an accountant, a good profession… but the people here…”

Oh. She didn’t need to elaborate. “Anyways, yes that’s him.”

Sonia nudged him on the shoulder, “Well? Pekoyama said it best. You may only have this one chance. Go talk to him.”

Hajime flushed, “But… Saionji…”

“She’s still talking with people.” Sonia reminded him, “One of us will come get you later, okay?”

Sonia looked determined and Hajime did want to talk to Komaeda… He smiled. “Thanks.”

Leaving the group, Hajime walked towards the table. Now that he had started to move he could feel his palms getting clammy. Sure, he wanted to talk to Komaeda, but how would he start the conversation again? This suddenly felt like a bad idea…

“Ah, Hinata, right?”

Komaeda was at his side. Hajime nearly jumped. Resisting the urge to place his hand on his heart Hajime stepped back, giving some space.

“Yes… that’s me… I saw you and thought… we didn’t really finish our conversation.”

Immediately Hajime winced. That wording sounded creepy… he was thinking of their conversation? Hajime wanted to retract his words and start over.

“I was thinking the same.” Komaeda barely bat an eyelash, “I saw you with your… friends?” Komaeda tested the word, “And I didn’t want to bother you.”

Oh great. He saw Hajime with the others talking about him. Hopefully he didn’t notice the pointing in his direction too. “Yes, they are my friends.” Hajime muttered before turning to the table, “So, what’s good here?”

Komaeda grinned and began to point, “Well I can only say what I like, but this is really good. Oh, and this is too.” He pointed to multiple dishes. “I also recommend the mango dessert. It’s not too sweet so I like it.”

Hajime stored the information, “Not a fan of sweets?”

“Just not overly sweet.” Komaeda replied with a twist of his lips, “But if you like really sweet things, there is a chocolate dessert…”

“I’ll try both.” Hajime said as he grabbed some of the dishes Komaeda pointed out, “Did you enjoy Saionji…san’s performance?” Hajime quickly tacked the honorific.

“Yes.” Komaeda replied, “I had heard how graceful she is from my mother, but to see it in person… it’s really special. What about you? Did you enjoy seeing her performance?”

Hajime nodded, “It was so amazing. I never thought about traditional performances before. I’m sort of ashamed.” Hajime sheepishly shrugged, “I think this was a good experience.”

“Experience.” Komaeda laughed, “You’re so formal.”

Ah… oops. The atmosphere was affecting his speech. Hajime blushed, “Sorry… it’s the clothes… I see the suits and gowns and I want to be polite.”

“Even to someone your age?” Komaeda cocked his head, “I mean we are around the same age, right?”

Hajime hoped so, other wise his dreams were going to make him uncomfortable, “I’m in University. Just started this year.”

“Ah, I see.” Komaeda grinned, “I completed a year. Onto my second year.”

Ok good. They were around the same age. “What are you taking?”

“Business.” Komaeda sighed slightly, “with a science minor. It’s a lot of work, but I enjoy it. What about you?”

“Art.” Hajime replied, “with a history minor.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened, “Art? That’s fascinating. What do you draw, if you don’t mind me asking?”

That wasn’t the worse thing Komaeda could say. “I do figure drawings mainly.” Hajime replied, “But sooner or later I end up drawing a bit of everything.”

Komaeda hummed and Hajime took the opportunity to bite into the dish Komaeda recommended. It was amazing. Hajime swallowed and grinned, “This is great.”

“I know, right?” Komaeda smiled. “The food here is always great.”

Hajime opened his mouth, but then closed it. Their conversation was polite and that was good, but he needed to figure out if Komaeda remembered. Carefully his mind formed some words in a plan he hoped would work.

“I can imagine.” He said, “This entire night has been so much fun. I never expected such a layout. I hope I can see Saionji-san perform again.”

“Yes, I agree. I would like to see her perform again too.”

“She’s really amazing.” Hajime continued, “She’s been working hard at a young age.”

Komaeda hummed, “Yes. She has been performing since she was six. My parents are huge fans of traditional performances.”

“Wow. What a talent.” Hajime slipped the word, “It sometimes makes me wish I had a talent like that, but I’m not good at many things.”

It felt blocky to throw bait out to Komaeda, but Hajime waited. This was so hard; throwing out pieces to see if Komaeda remembered the bits he had selected. Hajime wished he had more memories to work with. It wasn’t as though Hajime could throw out bait about his more… intimate memories.

Komaeda just gave a basic shrug, “I’m sure you have something you’re good at. Everyone has something they’re proud they can do, right?”

Nothing. Nothing in his voice or in his body language. Hajime tried to shake the heaviness of his shoulders. “You’re right.” Hajime weakly smiled, “I shouldn’t be so hard on myself.”

Damn. What else could he say? Hajime searched his mind, trying to find a topic that didn’t sound forced or strange, but was drawing blanks. However, before he could even attempt something, he felt a hand wrap around his arm, tugging.

“Hinata! There you are.” Saionji chirped, “Let’s go!”

Hajime was sure the room went silent. His ears burned as he felt Komaeda stare at him too, blinking a bit. Saionji tugged his arm harder. Hajime stumbled a bit.

“I said let’s go.” Saionji’s voice was slightly sharper, “I asked Mahiru to take a photo of us all. You’re holding it up, let’s go.”

“Uh right…” Hajime gave a wave to Komaeda, “Sorry… I need to go for a photo.”

He didn’t get to hear the answer. Saionji pulled him away. Hajime nearly tripped as they moved across the room. Everyone was slightly parting, giving them space. No one was taking their eyes off, even though people still did things like eat and chat. Hajime could even feel Komaeda’s gaze on his back. Reaching the others Hajime saw Koizumi setting up a tripod, instructing everyone where to stand and how to stand.

“There you are.” She briskly said, “Go stand beside Akane.”

“Right.” Hajime felt Saionji let go of him.

He shuffled over to Owari. She grinned and immediately threw an arm over his shoulder, “Had fun talking?”

“I did… but didn’t get much.” Hajime softly said, “I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“You tried.” Sonia said with soft eyes, “Maybe you’ll get another chance?”

Hajime wanted to say yes, but they were probably going to leave soon. Besides Komaeda could get swept up into another conversation…

“Sorry Hajime.” Kuzuryuu muttered, “I can ask some people to keep an eye out for Komaeda. We could try to arrange another meeting…”

“That sounds like a stalker.” Souda pointed out.

Did Souda have to be right? Koizumi thankfully stopped the thought, “Okay, everyone get ready. I’m setting the timer to ten seconds.”

She pressed a button on her camera before hurrying over, taking the side. Hajime focused on the camera, watching as the light started to flash faster before the picture was taken. Koizumi immediately pulled away from the group and went to the camera.

“Perfect! One more okay?”

Hajime nodded and prepared himself for another photo. The camera flashed and Hajime saw light dance in his eyes. Rubbing them a bit Hajime winced. Koizumi was pleased though, checking her camera, smiling.

“Thank you. I’ll make copies for everyone.”

“Great.” Kuzuryuu nodded.

“Are you leaving already?” Koizumi asked, “It’s a bit early.”

“Mingling is my parent’s thing.” Kuzuryuu sighed, “I did the necessary mingling. Besides any longer and they’ll try to squeeze more gossip out of me.”

Hajime bit his lip. It was time to go?

“Why don’t you say good bye properly to Komaeda?” Sonia seemed to read his mind, “It will leave a good impression.”

Impression. Hajime winced. So far, he had quite a terrible one. The parking lot where he dropped all his things, and now the theatre where he ran away twice from a decent conversation. Still, saying good bye properly would be a good touch. Hajime sucked in a deep breath and looked around. Komaeda was over by two people, who were obviously his parents. It almost made his resolve shatter, but Hajime forced his legs to move.

His parents looked up before Komaeda turned around to see him. Hajime gave a small smile.

“I just wanted to apologize for running off in the middle of our conversation.” Hajime’s heart was beating out of his chest, “We’re leaving soon. It was wonderful talking to you.”

Komaeda gave a light cough followed by a smile, “Ah thank you Hinata. It was nice meeting you. There is no need to apologize. Maybe I’ll see you again at one of Saionji-san’s performances?”

That was a dismissal. Hajime flushed suddenly felt small. This was a bad idea. Sonia was wrong… he now appeared over-eager. Nodding Hajime left, walking back to Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, who were dragging Souda away from a middle-aged couple who were dominating their chat.

“Let’s go.” Hajime dully said.

Sonia gave a long look and Owari reached over to poke his side. Hajime just looked down, staring at his feet. The moment felt ruined, even though a small voice in his mind told him he was over-analyzing the conversation. Hajime told that voice to shut up.

~

_The monitor was beeping wildly. Hajime nearly jumped from his work. Scrambling over to the computer Hajime saw which pod’s light was blinking. It was Komaeda’s. His stomach immediately dropped and Hajime raced over, eyes wide. Nothing was happening. Komaeda was still asleep, encased in the pod and wires. Then, suddenly, his eyes opened. Hajime held back a scream. Komaeda started to thrash and Hajime immediately pressed the button to manually open the pod._

_Wrapping his arms around Komaeda, Hajime hugged tightly, trying to stop the wires from twisting too much. The IV in Komaeda’s arm was threatening to rip out._

_“Komaeda, Komaeda,” Hajime said against his ear, humming softly, “I got you, I got you. It’s me, Hinata. Do you remember me?”_

_Komaeda’s breathing was erratic against his ear and his muscles still tense. Hajime forced himself to keep talking._

_“You didn’t actually die. We were in a virtual simulation, the Neo World Program. We’re on the real Jabberwock Island…”_

_Hajime rambled and rubbed Komaeda’s shoulders, until Komaeda’s breathing began to even out and he started to go limp in his arms. Hajime cautiously pulled away. Komaeda looked up. His eyes were swirling with something and it made Hajime’s heart stop._

_“Hinata… Hajime…” Komaeda muttered._

_“Yes. That’s me. You’re Komaeda Nagito.”_

_“Komaeda?” He blinked slowly before shaking his head, “I’m Servant.”_

_What? Hajime opened his mouth, but Komaeda fell limp into his arms, eyes shutting. Hajime felt a spike of panic fill him, but Komaeda’s chest was still rising evenly. He had passed out. “Servant” rang in Hajime’s mind, but now was not the time to ponder. Komaeda was awake. Hajime could focus on that and worry about the mysterious words for another time._

~

The word “Servant” echoed in Hajime’s mind. Blowing bubbles into his drink Hajime laid his head on the table. The sounds of the diner echoed around him: the people talking, the workers moving around, machines, doors opening…It felt like too much. Hajime wished he just stayed at home, but the dream would plague him regardless of location. So, he had forced himself out of his house.

“Here.” Owari slid a plate over to him, “You know we can meet at more places than just my work place.”

“Sorry.” Hajime muttered.

“It’s fine. I’m working all afternoon anyways.” Owari shrugged, “Your sandwich is almost done.”

She left him to his thoughts. Hajime forced himself to sit up. Owari had given him a puff pastry. Slowly Hajime picked it up and chewed. The dream was interesting. He had said that Komaeda “wasn’t dead” and that they were in a “virtual simulation.” Did that mean when he dreamed Komaeda dead in the warehouse it wasn’t real? Hajime thickly swallowed. Did that also mean that Koizumi and Pekoyama had died in the “virtual simulation”? Or were all the deaths after? He had no way of knowing. Then there was Komaeda’s strange words, calling himself “Servant”. What did he mean by that? Memory Hajime didn’t know either and he was thinking himself in circles. Finishing his pastry Hajime turned his head, wondering if Owari would show up soon.

Instead he saw Komaeda at the counter. Choking Hajime ducked down, staring at his empty plate, littered with crumbs. This… was impossible. There was no way this was just a coincidence. There had to be a force in the universe working against him. Turning his head, Hajime hoped if he didn’t stare Komaeda wouldn’t see him, like a child who believed if they didn’t see, the other couldn’t either.

It had barely been a week since Saionji’s performance and Hajime didn’t want to remember his horrible blunder. Maybe Komaeda was just getting a drink and leaving?

“Uh… Hinata?”

Oh crap, oh crap. Hajime snapped his head up. Komaeda was standing by his table. He gave a small wave. Hajime’s heart spluttered and flopped as it fell into his stomach. He was right; there was a force beyond his control messing with him.

“Hi.” Hajime squeaked a bit.

“Oh wow, I didn’t expect to see you around so soon.” Komaeda beamed, “Mind if I sit with you? This corner looks quieter than the rest of the diner.”

Was he kidding? Did that mean Hajime didn’t sound desperate or weird at the performance? He swallowed and nodded. Komaeda sat down and smiled.

“Do you come here often?”

“Uh… Owari works here… so yes.”

“Owari…” Komaeda muttered, “Ah, Owari Akane-san, right? She’s friends with Saionji-san and Koizumi-san.”

“Yes.” Hajime scrunched his nose. It was so strange to hear Komaeda speak formally about his friends, “It’s fine to just call them by their last names.”

Komaeda blinked before laughing, “Ah, I suppose that’s a bit strange for you. Sorry.”

It was then Owari came back with his sandwich and a drink. She stared a moment at Komaeda before setting the food in front of Hajime and the drink in front of Komaeda.

“Here you go Haji.” She chirped, “One sandwich.” She eyed the pastry, “Do you want a second one?”

What? Hajime opened his mouth to say no, but Owari shot him a silent look and her eyes darted slightly towards Komaeda. He blinked, “Uh… sure?”

Owari bounced off. She returned quickly and set a plate of pastries in front of Hajime. A small note was under them reading, “You can do it” followed by a bill. It had an extra drink that Hajime hadn’t ordered. It clicked; she had billed him for Komaeda’s drink too. Hajime blinked and then smiled. Grabbing the note as he grabbed his pastry he crumpled it in his hand and ate his pastry.

“Here, have one.” Hajime pushed the plate over as he smoothly grabbed the receipt and shoved it into his pocket.

 “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Hajime smiled. Maybe… this was his third chance. He had to stop worrying about what brought Komaeda to him for a third time. “Take one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotatsu: As most know, kotatsu are tables where the top can come off so you can put a blanket (that's heavy like a duvet). Under the table's top is a heater. They're comfortable (and I'm typing this note while under my kotatsu XD).
> 
> Heaters/ Japanese winters: Most homes in Japan don't have central heating and it's a pain. Sure, -10 Celsius isn't cold, but when you wake up and you see your breath in your house it's -annoying-.
> 
> Nihon buyou: It's an umbrella term for the type of dancing Hiyoko does. There are many different types of nihon buyou dancing.
> 
> Suit shopping: I based this off of NBC Hannibal's gorgeous suits. In canon Hannibal probably would get tailored and made specifically for him. I love the idea of Kuzuryuu dragging Souda and Hajime to a suit store.
> 
> Tie knots: There are many ways to tie a neck tie and you can bet Kuzuryuu can tie a Windsor or something fancy.
> 
> Natsumi: I am so sorry. I just couldn't add her and... while I'm keeping parents rather on the low here... I have had a lack of Natsumi that... only death could solve.
> 
> Bubbly drink: It's not alcoholic. I'm just too lazy to pick a drink (it's probably a sparkling juice of sorts). Drinking age in Japan is 20 (from what I know. All the shops have signs saying no one under 20 can buy alcohol) and since the cast just graduated they're around eighteen/nineteen.
> 
> Sonia: I never got around to saying this, but while Sonia is not a princess, she is wealthy. 
> 
> Komaeda's last name (Nakajima): I based this off my cousin who is a Professor. She never changed her last name because of her job. Also I wanted Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama to not know a thing about Komaeda and I realized that meant also not recognizing his last name. Plus, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama don't go to many performances. I hope... this makes sense.
> 
> Servant: Anyone who hasn't played DR: AE/ UDG, Servant is the name Komaeda goes by for the entire game. Also, I go an extensive headcanon that Komaeda, when he first wakes up, still calls himself Servant out of habit.


	4. Rising Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Done Chapter Four. I'm working hard and I hope to get Chapter Five out soon. I'll do my best, but I got a little over a week before I fly home for Christmas. Between working full time, last minute omiyage shopping, and packing I'm going to be a little more than busy. So, sorry in advance if the final part takes some time. I promise I'm finishing this story. I know exactly what I want to do. In fact, some scenes for Chapter Four got moved to Chapter Five because if I kept the scenes, Chapter Four would have gotten too damn long. 
> 
> My goal is to get this story done before Christmas so I can relax and focus on a story for Liarde.
> 
> Thank you for the support!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Never needed, but always make my day.

“Do you want anything else?” Owari asked as she picked up their plates.

Hajime paused from their tentative, but thoughtful conversation and shook his head, “I’m good.”

“I’m fine as well.” Komaeda was pulling out his phone, “I actually need to get going. I got a tutoring session to run.” He gave a smile, “So, just the receipt please.”

Owari grinned and shook her head, “Already taken care of. Have a good day.” She bounced off.

Komaeda blinked and stared at her before turning back to Hajime. His eyes were slightly narrowed and he looked down for a moment before looking back up, blinking slowly.

“Did… did you pay for my drink?”

Hajime blushed. How did he figure that out so quickly? “I…” There was no point lying, “Yes, I did.”

Was it his imagination, or was Komaeda’s cheeks a bit pink, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Was it too late to push the blame onto Owari? Hajime bit his lip, “Uh… it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Komaeda looked away before smiling a bit, “Okay. Thank you Hinata. That was very kind.” He picked his bag up, “I need to go though.”

Right. Tutoring. Hajime nodded, “Have fun.”

“I’ll try.” Komaeda muttered before straightening up, “See you around.”

Hajime’s heart spluttered again and he could only watch as Komaeda exited the diner. Deep down Hajime knew his words didn’t mean anything more. It was just the polite thing people said after conversations, the automatic response.

His heart ignored the logic.

~

Saionji’s name flashed across Hajime’s screen. Yawning and rubbing his eyes Hajime set his brush down and stared at the time. How was it already three in the morning? His body was aching and his mind protesting, reminding him he needed sleep. His phone continued to ring loudly, reminding him he had to make a choice. Hajime rubbed his eyes again and answered the call.

“Hinata?” Saionji’s voice sounded small.

Her voice woke him up a bit, “Saionji? What’s wrong?” Did she… have a bad dream?

“Did he answer?” Koizumi’s voice floated in the background.

“Koizumi?” Hajime assumed he was on speaker.

“Yeah…” Koizumi’s voice was soft and Hajime heard some rustling. “Hiyoko… it’s fine…”

Saionji hiccupped, “I had a dream…” She muttered.

Just as Hajime thought. He forced himself to reach over for his sketchbook and a pencil, “Okay. You can tell me as much as you like.”

“I… Mahiru wasn’t there…” Saionji’s voice grew dull, like she had thought the words up, “Sonia suggested I use a mirror to fix my kimono… I went out… and then… I saw Tsumiki… and she…”

Her voice broke into sobs and the line was filled with Koizumi’s soft voice whispering and Saionji crying. Hajime shifted the phone and waited, despite the sleep that was weighing down on his mind. His mind wandered. The dream wasn’t heading somewhere pleasant. It had to mean that Saionji had died… his heart felt heavy at the realization. He forced himself to make his mind blank. Hajime’s eyes were drooping by the time Koizumi took over.

“Sorry Hinata… let me finish.” Koizumi’s voice cracked, “Hiyoko… then felt something sharp against her throat and… nothing else.”

He was right. She was murdered, by someone named Tsumiki. Saionji had her throat slit… Hajime slowly wrote some notes in the margins of his book. It would be unpleasant to draw… but he had to piece everything.

“Thank you… for telling me.” Hajime quietly said, “Do you want me to stay on?”

“No… thank you Hajime…” Koizumi muttered, “Hiyoko told me but… I needed someone to talk to about this… good night. Sorry for waking you up.”

Hajime didn’t have the energy to tell her she didn’t wake him up. He nodded, “Good night.”

The call dropped. Hajime set his phone down and looked over at his bed. The conversation floated in his mind, threatening to give him nightmares. He sighed. Perhaps he wouldn’t get any sleep this night. Hajime turned back to his art and continued until his body wouldn’t cooperate. Ambling over Hajime flopped face first into his bed and fell asleep, dreamless.

~

Kuzuryuu took one look at the suit and scowled, shaking his head, “No, not that one.”

Hajime wanted to flop over. When Kuzuryuu had texted saying they were going shopping he and Souda didn’t question it. When Kuzuryuu’s limo stopped in front of the suit store it was too late. Apparently when he said an appointment needed to be booked Kuzuryuu wasn’t lying. The glare he gave them once he exited the limo was unwarranted; Hajime knew they had no escape.

“I don’t like the cut.” Kuzuryuu told one of the many assistants helping them.

“Ah, yes I agree…” the man nodded before turning to another worker and whispering something.

Kuzuryuu turned to Hajime, “Well? Go back and change.”

“Again?” Hajime couldn’t help but slip out, “This is the eleventh suit.”

“Yes.” Kuzuryuu agreed, “But we’re no where near close.” He then turned to the other change room, “Kazuichi, don’t hide, get out here.”

Souda peaked his head out before emerging from the room. His suit was grey in colour and his shirt was a pastel blue green. Kuzuryuu scanned him before nodding, “The shirt is good… and the suit is fine… okay next one.”

“Next one?” Souda slumped forward, “I thought this was good enough.”

“You need more than one…” Kuzuryuu replied, “Now hop to it. You too Hajime.”

Hajime sighed but listened. This was going to be a long day.

~

He was almost done his dinner when the phone rang loudly. Hajime immediately scrambled and picked up, seeing Souda’s name flash across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hajime…” Souda’s voice was breathless, “I… help.”

Immediately Hajime felt something cold run down his back, “With what?”

“I mean…” Something rustled in the background, “So, a man came into the shop today, dressed really nice with a really nice foreign car. He… specifically asked for me to look at it. I did and he then… tipped me really, really well.”

Oh. Hajime felt the chill leave him, “Uh… that’s interesting?”

“And then before he left he told me that if anyone gives me any problems he could help me. He gave me a business card and letter and told me to ‘pass the letter to Kuzuryuu-sama’…”

Hajime blinked. Was this a Yakuza thing? In all their years as Kuzuryuu’s friends they had never experienced something like that… “Maybe you should mention it to Fuyuhiko?”

“That’s it… I did… like right after. And you know what he said? Fuyuhiko told me to not worry about that and that the man ‘knows his Family well’. He then sent someone to come get the letter. Like… in movies.”

“Well, if Fuyuhiko isn’t worried…”

Souda groaned. “Come on Hajime. What if another Yakuza group who doesn’t like Fuyuhiko comes after us?”

Hajime paused and blinked. He… had never thought about that. Kuzuryuu to him was… well his friend. Being a Yakuza heir always was on the backburner for Hajime.

“I…” Hajime scrambled a bit for words, “I’m sure it’s fine. We’ve never encountered anything.”

“Yeah that was before Fuyuhiko paraded us around in a high society event.” Souda deadpanned, “And before Yakuza came to my work demanding for me.”

Souda… had a point. Hajime sighed, “Okay, so we bring this up to Fuyuhiko. He’ll listen to us.”

~

Kuzuryuu’s eyes widened, his mouth opened a bit and then he slammed his mouth shut. Hajime’s heart was pounding, but his words seemed to have done something. Turning his head, he looked at Pekoyama, who was standing there, eyes slightly furrowed.

“So… uh… yeah that’s our concern. I mean it’s more Kazuichi’s concern…”

Souda pinched him.

“No… you… I need to think some stuff over.” Kuzuryuu pressed his hand to his mouth, “It’s fine. You got some valid points. I’ll think them over…”

Hajime thickly swallowed. “So… we’re good?”

“Yeah…” Kuzuryuu absentmindedly muttered.

“Then… I’m going…” Hajime gestured jilted to the door, “I got a project to finish.”

“Right. I got to go to work.” Souda stood up. “We’ll… um… see ourselves out.”

~

The café was warm, a bit crowded, but it was the closest one to the Art building. While the mornings still held a bit of a chill, the afternoons warmed up. Hajime was looking forward to when he could stop wearing a jacket. Waiting in line Hajime looked up at the board, deciding his drink. It was getting close to his final deadline, and Hajime felt that he had earned a slightly more expensive drink.

“Welcome,” The girl behind the counter greeted, “What can I get for you today?”

“I’d like… your chocolate matcha latte.” Hajime decided.

“Of course,” She tapped the screen, “Anything else?”

“Yes,” Suddenly Hajime felt a hand brush his shoulder, “I’m getting a regular coffee.”

He turned and blinked. Komaeda had cut into the line, standing beside him, wallet out. Hajime’s heart spluttered and he stared as Komaeda pulled out a bill and set it down. His brain was slowly processing, like a buffering video. Hajime could only stand there gaping as the girl processed the order, handing Komaeda back his change.

Komaeda pocketed the change, “I saw you in line and remembered you bought me my drink at the diner. I figured it was only fair. Do you come here often?”

Hajime just stared, feeling his cheeks warm. The action meant nothing in the end. Komaeda had just decided to return a favour… but Hajime’s heart was soaring into overdrive and foolishly told him it was more.

“Hinata?” Komaeda waved his hand in front of his face.

“Ah, sorry.” Hajime snapped back to reality, brain scrambling to remember what Komaeda had said last. He got nothing.

Komaeda gave a smile, “Missed my question? I asked if you come here often.”

Hajime winced. “Sorry I… I’ve been pulling all nighters for my final project.”

As soon as the words left his mouth Hajime winced. He couldn’t tell Komaeda he was drawing his dead body in a warehouse. And that said drawing of body was one he had dreamed up.

“Final project?” Komaeda asked as he walked over to the counter, picking up their drinks, “Here.”

“Thank you.” Hajime accepted the drink, “Yeah for my final art project.” He sipped the drink, hoping the conversation would drop and Hajime could pretend his mistake didn’t occur.

“May I ask what you’re doing?” Of course, Komaeda asked the question.

Hajime bit his lip. “Well it’s supposed to be a story in two panels. I got the first one done. It’s a warehouse. No concrete idea for the second one.” The lie slipped past his lips.

“Interesting. I just have boring assignments.” Komaeda laughed, “Say, if you have time, want to find a table here?”

His heart fluttered and Hajime felt a bit of a blush fill his cheeks. Of course, this couldn’t be what he wanted it to be… but a simple hang out was more than he ever thought he’d get. Komaeda was offering another chance to forge a friendship and Hajime wasn’t going to waste it.

“Sure, let’s find a place.”

“Over there?” Komaeda pointed to a table close to the fireplace.

“Okay.” Hajime agreed.

They sat down and Hajime for a moment felt the blush mix slowly together with fingers of panic. This was great… but what could he say without ruining everything? Memories slowly swirled in his head and Hajime tried to shove them down. He couldn’t talk about the dreams… but there had to be something else…

“So, besides art, any other hobbies you have?” Komaeda ventured.

Did trying to piece together dream memories count? “Uh… not really… art is my passion. I enjoy all forms of art… ah except sculpture. My brain fries when it goes from on paper or canvas into a three-dimensional world. Probably why I’ve never tried Ikebana.”

“Ikebana?” Komaeda’s eyebrows rose, “That’s specific. Do you want to do Ikebana?”

“Uh… not really. I mean Peko is good at it, but I’d rather watch her work than try myself.”

“Oh? Pekoyama is good at many traditional arts it seems.”

“Yes. She’s great at Ikebana ever since high school.”

“High school? You’ve known Pekoyama for a while.”

Hajime nodded, “She transferred along with Fuyuhiko in our senior year.”

“You’ve known them for a long time. That’s very sweet.”

“What about you?” Hajime quickly turned the conversation, “Any hobbies?”

Komaeda tapped the table, “I like astrology? Oh, and I like games. Not video games, but board games and card games. I’m decent at them. Especially mah-jong. Ever played it?”

Hajime shook his head, “Sorry. I haven’t. Though Fuyuhiko probably knows how to play it…”

“You should try.” Komaeda smiled, “It may not be as exciting as video games, but I think board and card games have just as much appeal.”

“Okay.” He could always ask Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama… though hopefully they didn’t think he wanted to gamble, “I’ll think about it.”

“I also like reading… but boring things.” Komaeda said, “I like science magazines and factual books.”

Reading. Hajime tried to think about the last time he read something that wasn’t for school. He supposed his dreams were enough of a rollercoaster for him. “I’m not better. I just read textbooks, mainly history ones. Though I do look at art collections.”

Komaeda laughed, “Maybe next time my parents drag me to an art exhibition I’ll ask for your help and opinion. Maybe I’ll learn something. I always stare at the works and feel like something is going over my head.”

He didn’t mean what Hajime’s heart was telling him he meant, but the blush returned, “Okay. I’ll do my best should you ask me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Komaeda said before drinking the rest of his coffee, “Though maybe I’ll see you at an art museum without inviting you. I don’t know about Kuzuryuu, but Saionji frequents art gallery opening nights every so often.”

She did? Hajime blinked before shrugging, “I didn’t know that. I don’t know if she’d invite me to anything besides her performances.”

“Didn’t know?” Komaeda repeated, “Koizumi’s mother is a photographer, so she usually goes to her opening gallery nights, but sometimes she’s at other ones.”

Koizumi hadn’t said that her mother was a photographer. Hajime slowly took the information in. It made a bit more sense to why Koizumi had designed the pamphlets and programs. Of course, dating Saionji helped, but Saionji wouldn’t ask someone just because she knew them.

“You look a bit dazed.” Komaeda informed him, “You didn’t know that either?”

“I…” Hajime shook his head a bit, “I’ve only known Saionji and Koizumi for a few months.”

“A few months?” Komaeda’s eyes widened.

Crap. Hajime felt his heart stop a bit. To him meeting Saionji and Koizumi had been an act of fate. Dreams and memories were at the core of their relationship, though Hajime liked to think a genuine friendship was forming. However, it probably sounded strange to outsiders. A few months and he was invited to a high society event? One that his behaviour could impact her reputation?

“I mean… I only met her a few months ago,” Hajime hoped Kuzuryuu wouldn’t mind. He’d have to tell him should Kuzuryuu ever meet Komaeda again. Just in case. “I met Saionji and Koizumi through Owari, but Kuzuryuu has known them.”

“Ah, I see.” Komaeda nodded, “That’s quite the coincidence.”

“Yeah… funny how things work out.” Hajime muttered, hoping his lie would hold up.

~

Hajime threw his paint brush into the water and stared at his canvas. He had avoided most of the body, but some parts were already painted the appropriate colours. Rubbing his eyes Hajime leaned back and stared. He didn’t want to paint the wounds, but he had to. Grabbing his red paint Hajime started to open the tube, but stopped. Red, of course, was the obvious colour choice, but it felt too harsh. It was ironic for him to admit it. He had painted Komaeda’s death; there was nothing good about it, but a part of his mind wanted to make the image less gruesome.

Hajime grabbed his white tube of paint. It was time to mix a bit.

~

“Sorry Hinata.” Koizumi’s voice filtered through Hajime’s phone, “I dreamed. I mean…” She coughed, “If you want to listen to me.”

Hajime stared at his phone for a second before putting it back to his ear, “It’s up to you, but I’m here to listen.”

“Okay… just…” Koizumi’s voice faded a bit before returning, “I dreamed about Komaeda.”

Immediately Hajime sat up straighter and picked his pencil up, spinning around in his chair to grab his sketchbook, “Yes?” His voice was breathless.

“It… it isn’t much…” Koizumi muttered, “We were in a trial room, debating about… who murdered someone and then Komaeda… told us that he planned some things. That he would have killed someone had his plan went accordingly.”

The room felt a bit cold. Hajime swallowed and looked down at his sketchbook. Komaeda… had planned a murder? In a way, it made sense. He had dreams of Komaeda asking if he still wanted to be around him, but Hajime had never expected attempted murder.

“I’m sorry…” Koizumi said, “I don’t mean to change anything… just…” She sucked a breath in, “Let me describe the trial room?”

“Sure.” Hajime woodenly muttered, “Go for it.”

Koizumi started to talk. Hajime didn’t hear a single word.

~

_They were standing by a window, watching. Hajime’s heart was pounding out of his chest, beating guilt into his bones. His body was shaking, muscles ready to give out. Hajime was sure sooner or later his legs would fold under him, like a house of cards, and he’d sink into the ground. He wanted to look away, wanted to not see, but his eyes remained open. It felt cruel to look away, even though watching was just as cruel. Helplessness filled him, sour and small, blooming in his stomach._

_When the helicopter came, Hajime felt his lungs shrivel up. He reached out, pressed his hand to the glass, and didn’t look away, even as the helicopter flew over an active volcano. The situation felt over the top, like spy movies, or action movies. It wasn’t though. It was very real. He could only watch as his fellow classmate, someone who he had only known for a few short days, get fried alive._

_The room was alive with screams._

~

It was like Pekoyama’s death. Hajime quickly drew, putting lines on his sketchbook with no order. The boy who was dropped into the volcano… it was scripted, just like Pekoyama’s death. Why? Why did he die in such a horrifyingly creative way? Hajime’s brain hurt as he tried to piece it together. No answers came, though in his dream he called the boy “his classmate”. Did that mean they were in high school? His stomach churned at the thought. That meant… someone was killing high school kids off? Like in dystopian novels? It sounded ridiculous, but Hajime wrote a small note at the top of his book with a question mark following.

~

Sonia exited out of the shop, shaking her head. Hajime trailed along with her. The invite was random, but welcome. His final project was handed in and Hajime deserved some rest.

“Not here either?”

“No…” Sonia sighed, “My mother would definitely not like that.”

“We can try another store?” Hajime asked, “You’re bound to find something.”

“Thank you, Hajime.” Sonia smiled, “Let’s continue.”

Nodding Hajime walked beside Sonia. Now that the weather was warming up Hajime didn’t need a jacket and with the sun shining it was a perfect day. A great way to end his first year at University: helping his friend pick a present for her mother.

“What about a tea set?” Hajime pointed to a shop.

“I already bought one for Christmas.” Sonia replied gently.

“Okay.” Hajime glanced around. Nothing was standing out.

“Food isn’t ideal…” Sonia started to check things off. “And I already bought clothes…”

This was harder than he thought it would be. Hajime once again looked around. He thought that going to one of the largest shopping districts would make everything easier, but it only gave the illusion of too many options; Sonia was looking for a specific something.

He didn’t realize he had bumped into someone until Hajime felt the warmth of another body and Sonia’s startled gasp. Flushing Hajime tried to not remind himself this was the second time in a short while he’d done something so embarrassing. Still, it wasn’t the worse. Hajime could rectify this…

“I’m sorry I…”

“Are you making this a habit?” Komaeda laughed, “Walking into me?”

Hajime flushed, “I’m so sorry… I wasn’t…”

“Are you all right Hinata?” Sonia peered over.

“Uh… yes I’m good Sonia.” Hajime stepped back a bit. “Sorry again.”

“No problem.” Komaeda replied before looking over at Sonia, “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

Sonia’s eyes widened a fraction of a second and Hajime wanted to sink into the concrete. She was thinking about his sketchbook, Hajime was sure.

“It’s an honour to make your acquaintance.” Sonia did a curtsey and bow, “I’m Sonia Nevermind.”

“Sonia-san?”

“Simply Sonia will do.” She nodded before turning back to Hajime, “Shall we continue?”

“Uh…” Hajime swallowed, “Yes, let’s. Though… where should we go?”

“Go?” Komaeda blinked, “Do you need help?”

Sonia nodded, “I’m looking for a gift. It’s for my mother. I want something traditional.”

“Traditional…” Komaeda pondered, “And you’ve already done the usual things?”

“Yes.”

“What about… Girls’ Day dolls?”

Hajime blinked. That… was interesting… if Sonia wanted something decorative… not practical, but decorative. He watched as her eyes widened and sparkled. Apparently, Komaeda hit the mark.

“That… sounds like a possibility…”

“Okay, there is a store my mother likes… it’s around here. Here, let me pull up a map…” Komaeda muttered before grabbing his phone.

~

Komaeda was at the café again, sitting in the same spot. Immediately he spotted Hajime and waved. Hajime stared. The afternoon with Sonia played in his head and Hajime started to walk forward, before Koizumi’s dream hit him again. Staged a murder. Gleeful about it. Hajime firmly shut that away. That was memory Komaeda, not the one sitting at the table waving to him. Hajime gave a quick wave and went up to the counter to order. After his drink was made, he walked over to the table.

“Seat free?”

“Of course, feel free.” Komaeda said, “How has your day been?”

“Relaxing.” Hajime answered, “What about yours?”

“Busy.” Komaeda sighed, “Company is coming over for the weekend and everything is in chaos. I decided to do my work and get out of the house before it was too late.”

“That… sounds stressful.” Hajime sipped his drink, “Family?”

“No, business partners, but long time friends.” Komaeda replied, “But just as bad as family. They have known me since I was small, so all the embarrassing questions get asked.”

Oh, those people. Hajime cringed, “I hope it goes well… that sounds rather painful. Though I guess it shows they care?”

“I suppose you’re right.” Komaeda sighed, “I sometimes wish I had a sibling. That way someone else would suffer along with me.”

Hajime nodded, “Me too. I’m an only child.”

“No sibling either, huh?” Komaeda hummed, “I’ve always been interested in people with siblings. I wonder how much the movies get right?”

“I could ask Owari…” Hajime mused, “She has many younger siblings… I think she’s the only one…”

Hajime pondered. Kuzuryuu had a sister… but she was gone… and Souda didn’t either, same with Pekoyama. And he could only guess for Koizumi, Saionji, and Sonia.

“Speaking of your friends, did Sonia find a gift for her mother?”

The answer came to Hajime’s mind, but fell on his tongue. There was something in Komaeda’s face. Hajime wasn’t sure what, but Komaeda’s mouth was very thinned out and his eyes darted down before looking back up at Hajime. His hands were also fiddling with his empty cup.

“Uh…” Hajime pulled his mind back on track, “Yes. She did. Your suggestion for Girls’ Festival dolls was a good one. Sonia found a set that she liked.”

“I’m glad to help.” Komaeda’s voice was distant, “I hope I wasn’t too much of a distraction on your day out together.”

There it was. The way he said the last part. Hajime’s heart leapt a bit and his brain made an audible click in his head. Komaeda’s gaze wasn’t on him, but on the table, and his skin looked a bit flushed. The fiddling had increased. It was almost comical how the realization flew in and smacked Hajime across the face.

“Sonia and I…” Hajime blurted out, “We’re… not like that… I mean… she’s nice, but I don’t think of her like that and…”

Damn. He was rambling. Great. That sounded like someone in denial, not someone trying to correct an honest mistake. Except, instead of laughing and pointing it out, Komaeda looked up, eyes widening for a bit, before smiling, shoulders sagging.

“Ah. I’m sorry. That was rude of me. I didn’t mean to imply…” Komaeda looked down, “I’m sorry. Even if you were it would be none of my business.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Hajime quickly said, “And I mean… we’re sort of friends, right?” Hajime tested the word, carefully placing it out, wondering if it was too soon.

Komaeda, however, looked up and smiled brightly, “Friends…? Yes… I think we are.”

Hajime felt his heart race before achieving lift off.

~

_The Final Dead Room? Komaeda had… beaten it? Hajime couldn’t believe it, but he supposed if he had to guess out of the people left who would challenge it, Komaeda was plausible. He had done a lot of strange things and often talked about his luck, like it was the singular weapon Komaeda possessed._

_“It was easy.” Komaeda huffed, arms crossed, “All I had were some puzzles and then a round of Russian Roulette.”_

_What was that? Hajime turned to the girl beside him. She yawned before talking softly, “It’s where you put one bullet into a six-bullet revolver and spin it around before putting to your head. You pull the trigger.”_

_She didn’t need to explain further. Hajime paled. Komaeda took the risk? Even if it was a 1/6 chance of survival, that was still dangerous._

_“Oh?” Komaeda’s eyes opened, “So that’s how you play it. I guess Monomi was right.”_

_“What?” Hajime blurted out._

_“I thought it was take one bullet out.” Komaeda shrugged, “I guess luck is really the only thing I got.”_

_Wait, he played with a 5/6 chance of death and won? Hajime wanted to shake Komaeda and demand why he would do such a thing, but now was not the time. They had an investigation to continue. Maybe later he’d scold him._

~

Final Dead Room. Russian Roulette played the wrong way. Another investigation for a murder. Just what was happening in his dreams? Hajime pressed his hands to his head. There was also a girl there, sleepy, but a comforting presence. Hajime felt his mind spinning. Was his assumption correct and someone was killing off a high school class? A class he happened to belong to?

His sketchbook was beginning to look like a notebook, the number of notes written in corners accompanied by rough line sketches. There was a lot of things the dream had given him, but Hajime started to draw Komaeda, holding a gun to his head, playing the deadliest game of Russian Roulette without realizing it.

~

Hajime woke up to a single text from Pekoyama stating, _‘We dreamed something’_. Scrambling to sit up properly, Hajime’s brain drained the sleep away instantly. The time stamp on the text stated it was sent nearly an hour ago, so hopefully they weren’t doing anything else. Selecting Pekoyama’s number Hajime called. A few rings past before the line was picked up.

“Hajime?”

“Peko!” Hajime gasped into the phone, “I saw your message. You can tell me about your dream… if you want.”

“One moment. I’ll get Fuyuhiko.”

The line was fuzzy for a bit. Hajime took the moment to grab his sketchbook and pencil, adjusting himself so he was comfortable in bed.

“Hajime? We’re back.”

“Okay. I’m ready.”

“I’ll go first.” Pekoyama said, “We were in a court room, debating about a murder. It was going rather smooth, but then… the dream was a bit fuzzy, but then I saw Komaeda and… he was smiling.”

This… sounded a lot like Koizumi’s dream. Hajime swallowed and held his voice. If what Pekoyama had dreamed was the same… then she knew Komaeda had staged a murder. And here Hajime had been working so hard supressing that.

“I then… woke up.” Pekoyama concluded.

Oh. She didn’t know about Komaeda’s involvement with the murder. Hajime let out a small breath and held back that information.

“Okay and I… it wasn’t long either, but we were in a restaurant and then… I think Komaeda blew it up?”

“What?” Hajime blurted out, “Like actual explosions?”

“Not the entire restaurant… but he did let a bomb off in there.” Kuzuryuu admitted, “That’s all I got.”

Great. So Komaeda on top of staging a murder also decided explosives were a good idea. Hajime jotted some notes in his sketchbook. The previous sketch, the one from Koizumi, sat, urging him to tell that he knew Pekoyama’s dream already.

“Ok. Let’s start with your dream Peko.” Hajime said instead, “Can you describe the courtroom for me?”

~

Hauling his last painting into his storage room Hajime shut the door and stretched. Final marks were in, art projects moved back to his place, and only a couple of hours before the BBQ. Heading back to his room Hajime stared at his closet. He needed to change, but there was no way he was wearing a suit to Kuzuryuu’s BBQ. He had not stated Hajime needed to wear something formal. Picking out a pair of jeans and a shirt Hajime hoped Kuzuryuu wouldn’t tell him to go change.

~

“So, I got something for you two.”

Hajime set his plate down and looked over at Souda, who shrugged. Owari flung herself onto Saionji and peered over, her plate still full.

“Aw, Baby Gangsta, you didn’t buy me something too?”

“I didn’t say I bought them anything.” Kuzuryuu defended himself, “And this isn’t a present. It’s more like… protection.”

Saionji snorted into her cup and doubled over, silently laughing. Koizumi patted her back and sighed, but Hajime saw a smile creep onto her face. Sonia, however, smiled brightly.

“Oh, is it a charm to ward off evil spirits? An enchantment to protect against the supernatural?”

“No… where did you… never mind.” Kuzuryuu shook his head and reached into his pockets, pulling out two small boxes, “Here.”

Hajime took one. The box was flat and square. Nothing moved inside when he took it and there was little that could be inside. At his side Souda also accepted the box, turning it around.

“You can open it.”

It took an easy lift of the top. Inside was a pin. Hajime stared. It looked normal, except the intricate dragon curled up. Picking it up Hajime examined it in the light. It was heavier than he expected and probably was worth something. He was about to ask when Koizumi gasped and left Saionji’s side, nearly vaulted over Owari, and grabbed Hajime’s wrist, angling it towards her.

“You’re kidding.” She turned to Kuzuryuu.

“I don’t joke about things like this.” Kuzuryuu folded his arms, “Hajime and Kazuichi voiced concerns and I thought it over. I think this is one preventive measure.”

His words cut through Hajime’s examination. Concerns? He blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“Allow me.” Pekoyama spoke, “You came to us with concerns over Yakuza coming up to you, particularly Kazuichi at his work. Fuyuhiko has talked it over and not only will you two be safe, but we’re giving you those pins.”

“Uh…” Hajime’s mind jolted. He remembered that, but it was so long ago… “Okay?”

“Oh, my god you’re so dense.” Koizumi huffed, “It’s a Yakuza pin. As in the Kuzuryuu Clan’s Yakuza pin.”

“Wait say what?” Souda burst, “You gave us a pin saying we’re a part of your Family? But… we’re not…”

“It’s honorary…” Kuzuryuu defended, a blush forming on his cheeks, “You don’t need to parade it around… just… keep it with you and if someone gives you a tough time… it can help.”

“Help?” Souda squeaked, “What if someone gets violent instead?”

“We’ve talked about that.” Pekoyama nodded, “That’s why I’m going to teach you some basic self defense.”

What? Hajime stared. This… was getting a bit out of hand. Souda gaped and Koizumi launched into a talk while Saionji was laughing hard. But… at the same time… it was a rather thoughtful gesture. Hajime placed the pin back inside his box.

“Thank you Fuyuhiko. And Peko… I’m looking forward to your lessons.”

“Hajime, you’re just going with this?” Souda immediately rounded on him.

More words were thrown, but Hajime was too focused on how Kuzuryuu’s face turned a dark pink and his mouth ghosted into a smile.

~

_Hanamura had used a metal meat skewer to kill? Even after the words had left his mouth, Hajime’s brain was still wrapping around the concept. The Chef was shaking on the other side of the room, foaming a bit at the mouth, nothing coherent coming out. His heart ached with each pump of blood and Hajime feverishly wished he was anywhere but here. But, this was real, and the murder was solved now. The ache threatened to drag Hajime’s heart down, ripping through muscle, bones, and skin, out of his body and into the ground, where it would sink into the dirt._

_At the chair, the black and white bear started laughing and talked about finishing the trial. Hajime shut his eyes and forced himself to piece together the entire murder, from start to finish._

~

Sweat poured down Hajime’s back as he let out a strangled sound. They were classmates, but they were killing each other? For what reason? Why would they do that? At once his mind reminded him that Pekoyama had killed Koizumi, but Hajime had foolishly categorized it as a “Yakuza Thing”, but his dream had changed his mind. The bear had laughed and was in control of the trial. The red of the one eye pierced Hajime’s mind, leaving him shaking. Did that mean the bear had pushed them to kill each other? Suddenly Hajime felt foolish for not asking Pekoyama why she had killed Koizumi. It seemed like an important detail: the motive. Sighing Hajime began to sketch and made a mental note to find a way to bring it up with Pekoyama.

~

The dream heavily filled his mind, pulling his thoughts in all directions. Hajime didn’t want to think about a murder and why they were happening, but after spending a good morning drawing the dreams he needed a break and his regular café seemed like a good first stop. Crossing the street Hajime headed across the parking lot, before a car pulled past. Stopping Hajime waited and started to head to the entrance, but was stopped.

“Hinata?”

Komaeda was exiting out of the car. Hajime blinked.

“It is you.” Komaeda laughed, “Are we always going to meet here?”

“Maybe?” Hajime replied, “I’m just here to get a drink though.”

“Shame.” Komaeda walked over, “I enjoy our conversations.”

Hajime swallowed. Komaeda wanted to spend time with him? Sure, all their meetings previously were not planned… but maybe… he could take a chance.

“Well I want to go shopping or something. You could join me.”

Komaeda immediately smiled and nodded, “Sure. I drove here. We can go anywhere.”

Hajime felt his heart lighten up. “Well, let’s buy our drinks and we can go.”

They walked in and immediately ordered. Once their drinks were done Komaeda lead Hajime out, back to his car. Komaeda’s car was shiny and looked slightly expensive. Hajime bit his lip and hoped he wouldn’t make a mess. Silently he checked the lid to his drink as Komaeda unlocked the car. Gingerly Hajime got inside, marveling at the leather and the neatness.

“Here, for your drink.” Komaeda pulled out the drink tray.

“Thank you.”

Komaeda nodded and turned the car on. “Feel free to fiddle with the music.”

Hajime spotted the cord connecting to the sound system. Hesitantly Hajime pulled his phone out, “Do you want your phone in or mine?”

“Ah, it’s fine. Go ahead.” Komaeda replied, “It would be a nice change to listen to other music.”

“Okay.” Hajime plugged his phone in and picked a song.

The car reversed and Komaeda got out of the parking lot, “Where to? Downtown?”

Okay.” Hajime agreed.

~

The mall was crowded and Hajime bumped shoulders with Komaeda multiple times. His heart fluttered, but Hajime kept his mind focused. They were still in a tentative friendship. Any more could scare Komaeda away. Glancing around the mall instead Hajime picked the first shop that came to his sight.

“Here.” Hajime walked over, “I want to go here.”

Komaeda followed, “A tie shop?”

“Yeah, Fuyuhiko said I need to buy a decent tie. You know.” Hajime gave an eye roll, “For the next formal event.”

“Next formal event?” Komaeda mused, “Sounds like he’ll take you to another one.”

“I hope not…” Hajime muttered, “At least, not one where people care who we are.”

“It’s hard to find formal events like that.” Komaeda replied softly, “It’s what keeps the old people entertained. Trust me.” He reached over and pointed to a tie, “I like that one.”

Hajime looked. It was an olive green with white and grey stripes. Immediately Hajime thought of Komaeda’s coat, the one he always had on in his dreams. He thickly swallowed and picked the tie up carefully, trying to watch Komaeda’s expression.

“It’s nice. I’ll consider it.” Hajime’s eyes darted to the side. Komaeda’s expression didn’t change.

“I also think this one is good.” Komaeda pulled up a mainly blue tie with some red lines just on the bottom.

“Thank you.” Hajime accepted the choice, “You’re really good at this. Did you have to suffer through suit buying?”

“Yes.” Komaeda laughed, “I take it Kuzuryuu has told you all about it?”

“He took me suit shopping.” Hajime muttered as he looked for another tie, “It was torture. I don’t want to do it again.”

“Oh?” Komaeda’s voice changed, “He bought you a suit?”

“Uh…” Was that wrong to say? Hajime suddenly wished he hadn’t said it. People probably already thought he was part of the Kuzuryuu Clan. “Yes. Only so I don’t embarrass myself in the future. Though he only bought a basic tie. I figured it was my job to buy some more.”

“I see…” Komaeda muttered, “Well I’m happy to help you.” His voice lifted.

What was that? The change in Komaeda’s voice was untraceable and Hajime could grasp what had happened and there was no way Hajime would bring it up.

“Yes, thank you.” Hajime grabbed one more tie.

~

Their shopping trip ended when Hajime’s stomach growled loudly in the middle of the bookstore. Komaeda glanced over, a book about astrology in his hands, and laughed.

“It is around supper time.” He mused.

“Sorry.” Hajime didn’t know why he was apologizing, “It is getting late.”

“No worries.” Komaeda turned, “Let me buy this book and we can go get something to eat.”

Wait… get something to eat? Hajime stared. Did he hear what he thought he heard? “Uh…”

“I know a good restaurant close by.” Komaeda assured him before bouncing off.

Hajime sucked in a breath. It was just supper. Nothing big. He had eaten supper with friends before. But they didn’t have intimate dreams attached to them.

“Hinata?” Komaeda returned, book bought, “Let’s go?”

Woodenly Hajime followed Komaeda out of the mall, to the parking lot, and into his car. A shiver ran down his spine as his brain processed that Komaeda was serious about eating dinner together.

“I hope you like it.” Komaeda calmly said as he turned the car on, “It’s sort of a grill and traditional food place. I like it because it’s sort of homey.”

“Homey?” Hajime forced himself to talk, trying to keep his heart beat in check. It felt like his pulse was about to burst out of his skin.

“With stews and curry… things like that.” Komaeda elaborated. “I never really got home cooking growing up, so to me this is a nice change. I hope that doesn’t sound too silly.”

“Oh, uh no. It’s fine.” Hajime said, “It sounds nice.”

“Nice is the right word.” Komaeda turned and drove a bit down the street before another turn, “Here.”

“Wow, it’s really close.”

“Yes. It’s why I suggested that mall.” Komaeda laughed, “I wanted to come to this restaurant for a while.”

Hajime looked up and froze inside. The sign read “Hanamura’s Home Grill”. That name; it was the name in his dream. Suddenly Hajime didn’t want to go inside, even though there was a slim chance that it was the same Hanamura in his dream. Sideways glancing at Komaeda, Hajime wondered if maybe this was on purpose. Was this a sign that Komaeda remembered something? He was the one to suggest their shopping destination and the restaurant.

“Let’s go.” Komaeda bounced out.

Too late now. Hajime slowly got out of the car and followed Komaeda inside. After being seated Hajime pulled the menu out. Komaeda was right; a lot of the dishes were home style cooking. Scanning the list Hajime picked and set the menu down. Komaeda immediately took it and after a moment of scanning he spoke.

“It says the month’s special is meat on a skewer.” Komaeda informed him, “It looks like a lot. Do you want to share?”

Skewer… Hajime’s lungs were slowly collapsing. The Hanamura in his dream had killed someone with a skewer that was apparently used for meat. What was this? Was Komaeda testing him, or was this just a coincidence? Forcing air into his deflated lungs, Hajime located his voice.

“Sure.” Hajime agreed.

Komaeda hit the server button and at once a waitress came to take their order. After she left Hajime looked around the restaurant. It was warmly decorated, rich wood, warm colours and just enough lighting that everything was visible. To the side was a small fountain that added a pleasant sound in the background.

“The restaurant is mother and son owned.” Komaeda informed him, “It’s quite a success story, coming from a small town, to here.”

“That’s great.” Hajime stared. “I can’t imagine owning my own restaurant.”

“It would be a lot.” Komaeda nodded, “I had a unit once about small business owning.”

Hajime hummed, “So, do you know what you’ll do after school?”

Komaeda blinked before smiling, “Not take over my mother’s position, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He kindly added, “I think I want to travel a bit before deciding. The world is so big.”

Hajime smiled, “Travelling sounds fun. Maybe if I do well with my art I’ll be able to visit other places and see museums.”

“Yeah, that’s what I mean.” Komaeda said, “There’s so much out there. I know it. It makes me want to see everything.”

“Is that why you like astronomy?” Hajime asked, “Space is just another place for humans to explore.”

Komaeda blushed, “Am I obvious? Every discovery in space reminds me there is so much more than just our lives here. It’s like an adventure.”

Adventure, huh? Hajime thought of the dreams, the ones that were enough for him. Komaeda was so bright in this life, so eager. It made him smile and his heart ache. Sure, in the dreams he was with Komaeda, but Hajime couldn’t help as the dreams bled into his life. Even without the dreams, friendship with Komaeda was wonderful so far. Pushing or asking for more just because of the memories he held wasn’t acceptable. Komaeda had to like him back too.

The waitress returned with their drinks and an assorted tempura appetizer Komaeda had ordered. Setting the items down she left. Komaeda gestured to the plate.

“It’s for both of us.” He smiled, “Though could you pass me the soy sauce?”

Hajime did that and as Komaeda grabbed it his hand lingered on Hajime’s slowly pulling away. The reminder that this had happened at Saionji’s performance hit him hard in the head. Hoping he wasn’t blushing too much, Hajime dropped his hand and grabbed his drink, sipping slowly.

“It’s so good.” Komaeda bit into an eggplant one, “Try it Hinata.”

Shaking the thoughts away Hajime grabbed his chopsticks, “Okay.”

~

“Thanks for driving me back.” Hajime stepped out at the train station.

“Are you sure this is all right?” Komaeda asked.

“Yeah, I can take the train back. You’ve already played driver for most of today.”

“If you say so…” Komaeda softly said before looking up, “Give me your phone. Let’s exchange numbers.”

Hajime unlocked and handed his phone over before his brain processed what Komaeda had just said. His… number? Hajime felt a smile filling his face, his heart pounding. A long moment passed as Komaeda typed before handing it back to Hajime.

“I’ll text you and you can add my number.” Komaeda said with a small bob before pulling his phone out. A moment later Hajime felt his phone vibrate, “There.”

Swallowing Hajime looked. Komaeda had sent a simple “hello” text.

“Thank you for a pleasant day.” Komaeda smiled, “I’m happy you invited me, even though it was on the spot. Maybe next time we can plan something. I enjoyed this. Let’s see each other again.”

Most of his words had escaped, but Hajime found the energy to nod, “Sure. Let’s.”

~

Hajime slunk into his bed, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. The day had been pleasant, enjoyable, and dare he say… flirty? Hajime’s heart once again fluttered and rose like bread dough. His phone felt warm with Komaeda’s personal information and Hajime had to stop himself from looking at Komaeda’s newly added contact and the message that was sent. It was wrong for him to jump to conclusions that Komaeda meant “let’s see each other again” as in “let’s go on another date again”. They had never out right called their outing a date, but Hajime’s heart had labelled it as such and his mind was already soaring with possibilities, but logic was also pulling, putting the breaks on.

If Hajime did get closer to Komaeda… there was a chance he’d find out about the dreams before remembering himself. Hajime’s sketchbooks were filled with drawings of him and frequent dreams and dream phone calls… it would scare Komaeda off. Even with all the hints from the choice of restaurant to the dish Komaeda had picked, Hajime couldn’t say for sure if he remembered something.

Kuzuryuu had called them guidelines when they had met Sonia, but maybe, Hajime should set a few rules for himself.

“Definitely… don’t mention the dreams…” Hajime muttered to himself, “And don’t let Komaeda know about the phone calls… and… definitely don’t let him see the sketchbook.”

The rules felt somewhat solid. He’d finalize the rest later. Curling up Hajime nodded to himself and fell into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matcha: Japanese powdered green tea. Also my favourite thing ever. I amuse my co-workers here with my matcha love. And whoever thought of matcha and chocolate together is my personal hero. The best, in my opinion.
> 
> Mah-jong: I'm referencing some official art I saw with Komaeda playing mah-jong (and also getting a super rare hand). Unfortunately, I only know how to play the Chinese version of mah-jong (and maybe just a Hong Kong version?). The game is so wide spread that many countries have their own variations. I've played it with family and I really enjoy it.
> 
> Yakuza Pins: I believe it's an actual thing that show which Family one belongs to. (-Only as AC as a reference-)
> 
> Girls' Day/ Festival: Occurs in March. You can buy dolls that mimic the court of the Emperor and Empress. Though, they are super expensive. I walked into a store once last year just to look and some sets were in the hundreds of thousands of yen.
> 
> Water: Surprisingly in some restaurants in Japan you have to ask for water, rather then have it given on the spot.
> 
> Menu: Also, a lot of restaurants have the menu on the table already so they don't have to give it to you and you can order whenever you're ready.
> 
> Russian Roulette: The scene that made me fall in love with Komaeda. It's one of my favourite parts of DR 2.


	5. Stumbling Along the New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. I got good news and bad news everyone. Good news: I'm posting Chapter Five. Bad news: It got so long that I need to split it into two parts... meaning you'll get a Chapter Six. 
> 
> Hurray? Ugh I am so exhausted and a bit frustrated. I wanted to meet my goal of finishing this story today. However, I do have majority of Chapter Six written, so it could even go up later tonight (or I guess, early your morning. I hate time difference) if I'm -really, really- dedicated. Either way, I'll do my best to finish this story before my flight home on Tuesday.
> 
> EDIT: Sorry I forgot I wanted to rename the chapter XD
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to do my best to finish this story before (my) Tuesday.
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. They seriously make my day and I always appreciate them.

Hajime woke up to Souda’s name flashing across his phone’s screen. Stretching Hajime quickly answered, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hajime.” Souda’s voice was quiet, “I… Komaeda appeared in my dream.”

Right to the point. And now it was Souda’s turn to have Komaeda in his dream. Hajime closed his eyes and prayed it wasn’t something embarrassing like catching him and Komaeda in a compromising position.

“Ok. Whenever you’re ready.”

“I know… just sorry for always dumping this onto you.”

“Uh… it’s fine. We established long ago that I’ll draw all of our dreams.” Hajime scratched his head.

“Okay.” Souda took a deep breath, “We were in the courtroom, but with a lot less people. We were once again discussing a murder, but… everyone was frustrated at Komaeda.”

Hajime’s stomach twisted a bit. It better not be because Komaeda was the murderer.

“He… he knew things, but instead of helping us kept pushing us to find the answer ourselves. Then once you started asking he got hostile, snarky at you. I’m not sure why…”

Interesting. Hajime sucked in a breath. Not that he had a lot of trial memories, but judging from Souda’s tone… “Are you implying this was out of the ordinary? That Komaeda helped a lot during these trials?”

“I…” Souda paused, “I think? I just felt like the room was spinning and Komaeda’s refusal to help didn’t make the spinning any better.”

That was something to ponder later. Hajime reached for his bedside table and wrote some stuff down on a notepad. “Do you remember who was at the trial?”

“Um… me… you… Komaeda… Sonia…” Souda listed off, “I think Fuyuhiko too?”

Five people, out of how many? Hajime knew that Owari, Saionji, Koizumi, and Pekoyama had to fit in there somewhere. Plus, there were other people he either only had a name, or loose sketches of.

“Sorry I can’t remember much… oh wait,” Souda perked up, “There was this bear, like a stuffed bear? It was half white and black with a red eye on the black side.”

The bear again. Hajime didn’t expect that detail to show up, but as Souda mentioned it a full body shiver hit him, running all the way down. Hajime went under his covers again, seeking warmth.

“Hajime?”

“Uh, yes sorry.” Hajime sucked in a breath, “This is all very useful. I really should make a timeline.”

“Right.” Souda laughed a bit, “I think that’s all I got.”

“That’s fine.” He had given Hajime a lot to work with. “Talk to you later.”

~

Pekoyama led them to a dojo Hajime didn’t know Kuzuryuu had in his house. The floor was polished and gleamed. On the walls hung gorgeous calligraphy and at the far corner on a slightly raised platform was an Ikebana piece.

“I didn’t know you had this.” Souda voiced Hajime’s thoughts, spinning around a bit, “It’s very big.”

“Ah, yes.” Pekoyama smiled, “It’s been here since I’ve known Fuyuhiko. I often come here to practice.” She sat down on the floor, “Come, sit here.”

Hajime did as she asked and sat a bit away from her. Souda joined and together they made an oblong triangle. Pekoyama calmly folded her hands on her knees and sat properly while Souda was sprawled on the floor. Hajime shifted a bit. He couldn’t sit like Pekoyama was, but he wanted to look somewhat attentive.

“I’m going to go over some basic self defense for you.” She informed them, “I want you to know that if you have the option to escape take it. Always, always try to get away if you can.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Souda muttered.

“However, we realize there are situations you can’t always get away from. So,” Pekoyama stretched her legs, “Let’s start with some stretches and then move onto basic holds.”

Mimicking Pekoyama, Hajime sat the same way she was. Souda grumbled to his side about gym class, but when Pekoyama started the stretches, Souda joined in.

~

An hour later Hajime fell to the floor, panting. His body was sweaty and his limbs ached in ways they hadn’t ached in a long time. To his side Souda lay on the floor, chest harshly rising. Pekoyama was the only one who looked composed, not that Hajime was surprised.

“I’ll get us some towels and water.” She informed them, “You can wait here.”

Souda nodded and weakly raised his hand, giving a wave, “Right. Thank you.”

Hajime, however, stood up, “I can help you.”

“Thank you.”

She walked out, leading Hajime down a familiar hall, to an extra room. Walking inside Hajime realized it was the laundry room. Pekoyama easily located some towels, turning around, offering them to Hajime.

“Take these please.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll stop by the kitchen next.”

They walked out and past the garden, the one by the guest rooms. Hajime smiled. It had been a while since their last sleepover. Perhaps he could suggest one. It would be fun. They hadn’t had one since the beginning of the school year…

Hajime froze as the memory trickled into his brain, like ice melting, falling down the side of a house. Pekoyama’s dream, the one she killed Koizumi in. His recent dream also popped up and Hajime bit his lip. The bear, the one who was gleeful, the students who murdered someone…

Should he ask Pekoyama now? It felt very out of place to suddenly demand an answer, but when else would Hajime get her alone? They rarely hung out, just the two of them, and if she didn’t want to answer at least he tried…

“Do you have something to ask?” Pekoyama calmly asked.

“Ah…” Hajime jumped and blinked.

They were already in the kitchen. Pekoyama had a small tray with water and some snacks. Hajime flushed. How long had they been standing there? Quickly he scrambled for his voice.

“I was just… I want to know…” Hajime took a deep breath, “When you… in your dream… killed Koizumi… did you have a motivation?”

Pekoyama barely blinked, though Hajime saw her hands tighten around the tray a bit. Silence suffocated the room and Hajime opened his mouth to quickly retract his question.

“I know I said I did it for Fuyuhiko.” Pekoyama continued, “But at the time I wasn’t sure why. I think now I did it because… I wanted him to escape.”

“Escape?” Hajime’s eyes widened, “Escape what?”

“I’m…” Pekoyama’s brow furrowed, “I’m not sure, our situation?”

Situation? What situation could cause high school students to murder each other? The bear had something to do with it, Hajime was sure. But how did a stuffed bear link to students trying to kill each other?

“Sorry… I don’t know any more.” Pekoyama softly said.

“It’s fine.” Hajime replied, “What you’ve told me is enough. Let’s go back to Kazuichi.”

Pekoyama nodded and once again lead Hajime back to the dojo in silence.

~

_The trio sat on the other side of the table, looks serious. Hajime wanted to smash his head against the table. Didn’t he have enough work already? The machinery wasn’t going to keep itself running without maintenance and he couldn’t just dump the job onto Souda. Plus, his brain was still a scrambled mess, half memories, black spots, and events Hajime wasn’t sure if they were his or not. Sleep deprivation ran to more than just him. As if to illustrate his point Owari collapsed, face first, onto the table, snoring._

_“You’re kidding me. A report?” Hajime gently nudged Owari as he spoke._

_At least Naegi had the decency to look down, eyes soft. Hajime felt his heart lighten towards the smaller boy. No doubt it was not his idea and he was just too nice and got dragged into playing messenger._

_“It’s not official.” Kirigiri calmly said, “Just a report on the experience in the Neo World Program.”_

_“Experience?” Kuzuryuu at his side scoffed loudly, “I’m pretty sure you got all the video footage.”_

_“Yes, but not what you’ve retained.” Kirigiri replied without batting an eyelash. “It doesn’t have to be long.”_

_“So, you wish for a report…” Sonia tapped her chin, “Of our memories? Do you want specific ones, or can we just say we remember events?”_

_“Which ever you want.” Kirigiri said, “And sorry we need these reports in a week. But we’ll be here, helping you out.”_

_“Yeah… you and Naegi…” Souda muttered._

_Hajime cut in. There was no time for an argument. It was clear to him now that there was little choice, “Okay. We understand. Thank you.”_

_Even though Souda was right, and even then, the two had limited uses. What Hajime wouldn’t give to have Asahina, someone physically capable. Still, he’d have to drag Naegi to the hospital. The boy had a gift of cheering everyone up, especially Komaeda._

~

The sketches filled Hajime’s bed. He sat on the edge, cross legged, hovering over the works. He had taken the liberty of photocopying all his sketches not quite having the heart to rip the originals out of his sketchbook. It was more work, but Hajime felt better in the end. That way he could scribble on the copies too.

First, he had Souda’s dream, the one with the body under the table first. Souda had said he thought it was the first murder, as gruesome as that sounded. Next, he had Pekoyama killing Koizumi, before Koizumi’s dead body. So… that meant that Pekoyama’s death was because she killed Koizumi? Hajime scratched his head. That also put Kuzuryuu’s eye getting damaged with the same event. He then dragged the picture with Kuzuryuu in the hospital afterwards.

Hajime moved the pictures together and then looked at the rest. The next had to be Saionji with her board, right? There were pictures and the entire area around the board was meant to be a memorial… to Koizumi probably. Hajime hesitantly placed it next followed by Saionji’s death and the mysterious man Sonia asked him to draw. He wasn’t sure which was next, so he put them together.

The time line got a bit messy after that… Hajime put the dream where he comforted Sonia after the death of the man she asked him to draw. Same with Minimaru… Souda had mentioned it cheered Sonia up… He also put Souda’s dream further down the time line, since he mentioned less people. And if he was correct and Komaeda was snarky to him… Hajime blushed… did that mean the make out, the one where Komaeda was unsure, went next?

There were a lot of drawings that had no place. Staring at the first murder Hajime glanced at the pictures of Hanamura and his execution. Was he the one responsible for the death? Hajime inserted the two drawings tentatively.

Even after all this work his timeline was very blotchy with many holes. Hajime sighed and started to clean up, keeping his progress together. He’d have to talk to everyone later.

~

Hajime hadn’t been to Sonia’s place in a long while, but it still made Hajime fidget. Her couch was so nice that he tried to sit without touching it. Kuzuryuu on the other hand lounged in the couch. Even Pekoyama, who was sitting properly, was leaning against the couch, practically touching Kuzuryuu’s shoulder. Saionji also looked comfortable, with Koizumi and her sharing a love seat. Only Owari and Souda were mirroring Hajime’s fidgeting and shuffling.

Someone, who Hajime was sure worked in Sonia’s house, carried in a tray with tea and food. Sonia stood up and graciously thanked them before they left. Immediately Sonia poured their tea and handed the cups to them. Hajime carefully took his and sunk back into the couch, praying he wouldn’t spill anything.

“Thank you, Sonia.”

“No problem Hajime.” She beamed and then sat back into her own chair, “Shall we start?”

Right. Hajime sipped his tea, it was delicious, and set his cup down. Pulling the folder where he kept the sketches, Hajime set it on the table, opening it. Carefully he pulled out the sketches he had put in order.

“Ok. I tried to make a time line of events. Kazuichi and I think that this was the first murder.” Hajime held up the drawing with the body under the table, “Then…” Hajime drew the next sketch out, “Peko and… Koizumi…” He set that quickly down, “Followed by Peko… dying and Fuyuhiko losing an eye.”

“I think either one is next.” Hajime kept talking, “There is Fuyuhiko in a hospital, missing an eye, and then Saionji who made at memorial? I’m not sure which is first.”

Hajime finally placed his hand on the last two he had in order, “Then… Sonia’s mystery man died. I also had a dream where I saw her outside and tried to make her feel better… and that’s all I got.”

It was Owari who spoke first, surprisingly, “There are a lot of sketches with no place.”

“Uh yes… Hajime lifted the unsorted sketches, “You can look at these if you like. I made photocopies so don’t worry too much.”

Owari plucked the pile and quickly sorted through them, before pulling out a sketch, “What’s this one?”

It was the one with Saionji running away while he and Souda were in the diner. Immediately Saionji sat up and reached out, picking it from Owari’s hands.

“You dreamed of me?” She turned the drawing around, “Wow that was me in high school.”

“You’re running away from something.” Koizumi noted, “Any idea what?” She looked over at Hajime.

It had been so long. Hajime closed his eyes. Normally he considered the dream to be the first one he saw Souda in… but now. He grabbed the paper and examined it. In the corner, he had written something, but the photocopier made the writing smeared. Handing it back Hajime closed his eyes.

“Uh… Kazuichi and I were waiting… and then… I think I was afraid? Well, when Saionji ran by I became afraid…”

“Do you think,” Pekoyama softly spoke, “She saw me… and Koizumi?”

Sonia sucked in a deep breath and Souda scrambled back. Koizumi’s eyes widened and she looked over at Saionji, who equally looked startled. Hajime wished he could find something to say… a topic change?

“Maybe you’re right.” Koizumi muttered, “That would get any one running and it could explain why Hinata said he felt uneasy.” She set the sketch down before the one with Pekoyama and her, “So if that goes there we have somewhat of a coherent story, yes?”

Pekoyama nodded, “I kill Koizumi, Saionji sees and runs away, then I die and Fuyuhiko’s eye get injured, leaving him in a hospital.”

“You die quite strangely.” Sonia softly piped, up, “It’s the same as the man I dream about. He was trampled by a herd of animals and we were watching it.”

Hajime’s mouth twisted. This was it… he had to bring up the bear, the one he and Souda had dreamed about. If he was correct and the bear had something to do with it then some more mysteries would be solved. Also… his dream with the people talking about something called the “Neo World Program”. Whatever that was.

“So… I want to bring up a new dream I recently had.” Hajime slowly said, picking up the drawing of Hanamura, “In this dream I dreamt up a bear… he was gleeful about this… almost controlling the trial. I think he was pushing us to kill, or at least think we had to.”

Kuzuryuu’s eyes widened, “Are you saying that we were being manipulated?”

“I think so…” Hajime slowly said, trying to not look at Pekoyama.

Their recent conversation floated in his mind, but should he bring it up? It felt too personal for him to say it, but it was important. Out of all the people in the room, only Pekoyama had killed, at least to their knowledge. Koizumi and Saionji were victims, but that didn’t leave the rest of them innocent.

“Yes, I think Hajime is correct.” Pekoyama easily spoke, “When I killed I thought it was… what Fuyuhiko wanted… but also, I wanted him to escape something, some sort of situation. What if the bear gave a situation and told us murder was the only option?”

Again, what situation would cause them to believe they had to kill? Hajime had nothing. He didn’t even know the location they were at, though the camera on the beach implied they were somewhere warm. Other than that, nothing. There was no trace of any adult figure or other people other than the students. At once the dream with the three people hit Hajime’s head, but he was sure that was after… whatever all this was.

Souda suddenly picked up the drawing with Hanamura and Hanamura with the helicopter, “So… if that’s the case, and the murderers face a bizarre death, who did he kill?”

“Uh…” Hajime blinked and stared… Pekoyama’s question hung heavily in the room, but Souda had breezed past it, posing one of his own, “Well if we consider one victim per murder then the body under the table is the first victim… Koizumi the second… Saionji the third… whoever Sonia’s man murdered… and Komaeda as the fifth victim.”

A frozen moment past before instantly melting as everyone stared at Hajime.

“Wait.” Saionji blurted out at the same time Souda gaped, “Komaeda died?”

Oops. Did he not tell them that? Hajime felt his ears warm up, but he nodded, “I think he killed himself? It… was gruesome.”

“Sketch.” Kuzuryuu demanded, “I know you. You have one tucked away.”

“I didn’t bring it with me…” Hajime tried to defend himself.

“Pictures?” Koizumi pointed to his pant pocket, where his phone was.

Slowly Hajime dug his phone out and hunted for the pictures of his final art project.

~

On Thursday, his phone chimed, a message from Komaeda dancing across the screen. Hajime nearly dropped everything as he scrambled to check.

_‘Hey Hinata, it’s Komaeda. There is a festival near my place this weekend. I wanted to ask if you would like to come. Please respond as soon as possible.’_

The text was formal, the same thing Komaeda had teased him about at Saionji’s performance. However, it was still an invite to a date. Hajime smiled and his heart fluttered. Pressing the box to respond Hajime’s fingers hovered over the keyboard before quickly typing.

_‘Hi Komaeda. I’d love to go. Just let me know where and when.’_

There. Sent. Hajime set his phone down and tried to return to his tasks, but his mind wandered over to the phone. He ended up sitting on his chair, staring at his screen, waiting for the reply text to arrive. When the text arrived, Hajime felt his heart jump into his throat and his fingers shake as he went to answer. Komaeda had sent more details and as the plan became finalized Hajime felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. Was this a date? It was something he’d never done before. It felt a bit silly to admit, but it was hard to find someone when all through his high school days Komaeda had floated through his brain. Sure, Komaeda didn’t say again if it was a date… but Hajime could hope, right?

~

What to wear? Hajime stared at his closet. He couldn’t wear something formal, but he couldn’t look too casual. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair and wished he could ask someone, but if he did they’d ask him questions and Hajime didn’t want to broadcast to the world he was going on a potential date. Pulling things back Hajime nearly pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt when his yukata came into view.

He paused. The yukata was a dark blue with white lines running diagonally. The lines varied in thickness. A simple design, but one Hajime had liked immediately. Slowly he pulled it out. It was a summer festival…

A few minutes later Hajime stared at himself in the mirror. The yukata still fit well and was long enough. He smiled. This was good. He’d just have to find his geta and he’d be good. Checking his phone Hajime quickly turned the lights off in his room and grabbed his wallet. Stuffing the wallet into the sleeve of his kimono Hajime exited his place, heading to the station. A quick train ride later and Hajime exited, walking to the south entrance, where Komaeda asked to meet him. Pulling his phone out Hajime checked the time.

It was a bit early, but it was better than being late. Keeping his phone close Hajime leaned against the wall and waited. The station was relatively quiet, with a convenience store across, all under the roof of the station. At the sides were the roads and streets. A few cars passed and some people. Hajime watched aimlessly as individual people past, groups past, children… Some people were also wearing yukata and were obviously heading in the same location he was.

“Hinata!”

Hajime turned his head. Komaeda was entering at the side of the station. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing a green yukata, with dragonflies varying sizes embroidered. He… looked good. Hajime blushed and quickly smiled, waving.

“Were you waiting long?”

“No.” Hajime replied.

“Okay. Good.” Komaeda turned, “The shrine is a ten-minute walk. It’s already a bit busy, but I don’t think it’s too bad.”

“You were there?” Hajime asked.

“It’s close to my house, so I past it on the way to come get you.” Komaeda replied.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime frowned, “I could have walked to the shine and saved you the trip.”

“No, no…” Komaeda quickly said, “It’s fine. I… wanted to come get you.”

He looked down as he said it, face a bit red. Hajime’s heart stopped and screamed how it was a date. Firmly shoving that thought away, Hajime focused. It was like any other time seeing Komaeda; no need to get ahead of himself.

“That’s… nice of you.” Hajime managed, “I can’t wait to see the festival.”

“It’s really big and it’s annual.” Komaeda launched into an explanation, “This year we got a lot of neat performances and vendors. Also, at the end there are fireworks. We can do what ever we want, but I love seeing the fireworks, so I hope you stay for those.”

Watching fireworks with someone was romantic, right? Hajime shoved the voice deeper into his mind.

~

The place was well lit and people were walking around, laughing, and talking. Hajime immediately beelined to the okonomiyaki stand and ordered one. After paying he grabbed the plastic container, cheap wooden chopsticks, and pulled the elastic band off. It smelt so good. He began to carefully eat.

“A good choice.” Komaeda said, “Maybe I’ll get one later.”

Hajime blissfully sunk his teeth into his food and smiled, “Okonomiyaki is one of my favourites, though not too often.”

“Festival food.” Komaeda nodded, “Hey, want to try one of the games?”

Hajime glanced around, “Sure?”

“I’m pretty good at them.” Komaeda said as he led Hajime around, “I got a weird sort of luck. I usually win something. Even though all these games are rigged.”

Luck…Komaeda had that in his dreams… with the Russian Roulette. Hajime stared. There was no way he had the same kind of luck this time around, right? The statistics of dream Komaeda’s luck was terrifying and Hajime didn’t think it was healthy to walk around with that kind of luck.

“Uh sure.” Hajime responded quickly before eating a bit more, “Let’s try.”

They ended up at the goldfish pond, Komaeda laughing as he knelt. Hajime did too, paddle in hand. It was harder than it looked. Hajime fumbled a bit, but Komaeda managed to catch a few before the paddle broke. Letting the fish go, Komaeda stood, beaming.

“Wow, you’re terrible at that Hinata.”

“Oh shush.” Hajime rolled his eyes smiling, “You’re… decent.”

“I caught twice as much as you did.”

“Yeah, I only caught two.” Hajime retorted.

“Four is more than two.” Komaeda pointed out, before pointing to the other stand, “Let’s go there.”

Hajime looked, “A raffle? That isn’t a game.”

“No, but raffles are fun.” Komaeda lead him over, “Two tickets please.”

“That’s five hundred yen.” The worker told him.

Komaeda immediately handed the coin over. Hajime bit his lip, “Thank you.”

“It’s five hundred yen.” Komaeda laughed, “It’s nothing.”

“Still…”

“Hurry up and open your ticket.”

Hajime peeled the paper back. “I got number twenty- four.”

“Twenty-four…” The worker hummed, “You can pick something from here.”

It was just the small consolation prize shelf. Hajime quickly picked up some colourful erasers and stuffed him into his yukata sleeve. “What did you get?” He looked over at Komaeda.

“Uh… number fifty-five?” Komaeda held up the card.

The worker looked for a long moment before gesturing to the highest shelf. Hajime’s eyes widened. It was the large stuffed animal shelf. Komaeda had scored the coveted prize. Blinking Komaeda turned to Hajime before smiling widely.

“Which one do you want?”

“Me?” Hajime blinked, “You can’t give away your prize to me.”

“I can and I will. Pick one.” Komaeda repeated.

“Uh…” Hajime’s face was red, “That one.” He pointed to the first one he saw, a rabbit.

“Okay.” Komaeda turned to the worker, “The white and pink rabbit please.”

Handing the large stuffed animal over Hajime almost winced at his choice. It was… not a startling shade of pink, which was good, but there was a dress and even a wand. It felt… too over the top for him. Yet… there was something charming about it… Hajime hugged the rabbit to his chest.

“It’s cute.” Komaeda commented, “Do you like it?”

“Yes… I do.” Hajime answered.

~

Later they sat on the hill, watching the fireworks. As the sky burst into colours and patterns Hajime felt Komaeda slowly reach over and lace their hands together. Hajime’s heart fluttered and pounded as he tried to focus on the fireworks, but Komaeda was so close. Memories threatened to spill over, but being beside Komaeda was so much better than the dreams.

“Hey Hinata.”

Hajime immediately turned his head. Komaeda was looking down, biting his lip, face red. All breath escaped Hajime’s body and he waited for what felt like eternity before Komaeda spoke.

“Can I… can I kiss you?”

The question collapsed the remaining air in his lungs. Hajime could only nod. Komaeda slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together, tenderly, warmly. A heat pooled comfortably in Hajime’s stomach. Slowly he kissed back, almost shyly. A long second past before they pulled away, Komaeda’s mouth slowly twitching into a smile.

~

 A giddy air followed Hajime as they walked back to the station, hands laced together still. When they got there Hajime slowly let go of Komaeda’s hand, already missing the warmth. Komaeda’s mouth twitched and he stepped a bit closer.

“Thank you Hinata. I… had fun…”

“Me too.” Hajime whispered, feeling anything louder would break their moment.

“I couldn’t find the energy to ask it earlier…” Komaeda’s ears started to pinken, “But… if it wasn’t obvious I like you. I was wondering… if we could do something like this again?”

He was asking for a proper date! Hajime couldn’t help but smile widely, “I like you too Komaeda. I’d love to do something again.”

Komaeda’s smile and the words ‘I like you’ rang in Hajime’s ears all the way home, lingering in the forefront of his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

~

_The… Headmaster at Hope’s Peak Academy?_

_This was a joke, right? Everything so far felt like a strange dream. The talking white and pink rabbit with a magical girl wand, the Island, a group of kids stuck on the Island… yet unlike the other events, which were strange, but whimsical in their own way, this one was different._

_His legs felt numb and Hajime could only feel his heart beat. Fear, sour and bitter waffled in the air, mixing with disbelief and denial in a cocktail only true horror could produce. Whatever this bear was, nothing good would come out of it. In fact, the atmosphere only seemed to make the bear grow stronger._

_“Of course, you all want to leave this Island… but to do that… the Killing School Trip must start!”_

_What? Killing School Trip? Hajime’s mouth felt dry and even though he wanted to demand answers from the bear, his brain was already piecing together the plan in store._

~

Off the Island. That was it. Hajime feverishly wrote in his sketchbook. They were baited to get off the Island. Why they were on an Island with no adults was questionable, but the dream had given Hajime a vital piece. That was why the murders happened… the bear had planted an idea in their head. The idea they had to get off the Island.

~

“Haji!” Owari waved at him before standing up from the bench, “You’re late.”

“Sorry…”

Hajime barely got a word out before Owari tackled him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, ruffling his hair. She laughed before letting go.

“You owe me ice cream.” She informed him, “And a parfait.”

“Isn’t that too much ice cream?” Hajime asked.

Owari shot him a look, “There is never too much ice cream in summer.”

True. It was barely noon and already it felt like a hot, humid towel to the face. Maybe Hajime had to reconsider his view on ice cream and eat a lot himself.

“Anyways, let’s go!” Owari bounced, “The trail isn’t too busy now and we can secure a good picture spot.”

Hajime patted his pocket at the mention of a photo, making sure his camera was there. References for art were always something he was seeking and it would be a crime to not take the opportunity. Still…

“Are you sure this trail isn’t too difficult?” Hajime carefully asked, “I’m not exactly a regular hiker.”

“It’s fine.” Owari replied too quickly for Hajime’s tastes, “I’ve been here before, though I hiked a harder trail. I asked the people at the front desk. They said it was easy.”

“Okay.”

They began to walk and Owari fell beside him as a group of people passed. When they got to the front desk Hajime let Owari talk to the people, getting maps and water bottles, before turning to him.

“Let’s go!”

The hike, as it turned out, wasn’t too hard. Hajime found himself smiling and stopping every so often to take a picture, while Owari was always ten steps ahead of him, bouncing. Once they reached the top Hajime let out a long breath. It was gorgeous. The mountains stood tall and the trees, full and green. Small wild flowers grew and already he had his camera out.

“Hey Hajime.” Owari sat down on a rock platform, “His name is Nidai Nekomaru.”

What? Hajime turned and blinked before it hit him in the head, “The man. The guy you asked me to draw?”

“Yes.” Owari nodded.

Quickly Hajime stuffed his camera into his pocket and pulled out his phone, sorting through his gallery before stopping on the sketch he had done for her so long ago.

“Nidai Nekomaru…” Hajime muttered, flipping to a memo pad, typing the name in.

“Yeah. He saved me.” Owari continued softly looking out at the scenery, “I was cocky, reckless and he nearly died for me. We thought he was gone, but he returned… as a robot?” She cocked her head.

“A robot?” Hajime parroted, walking over to sit beside her, “Maybe, you should start at the beginning.”

~

“An art show?”

“Yes, it’s my mother’s.” Koizumi replied, “Opening night is on Friday. It’s black tie so dress appropriately. Doors open at six thirty. Don’t be late.”

“You talk like I’m going already.” Souda muttered beside Hajime.

Koizumi gave a glare. Souda squeaked, “Uh… yes. Of course, Hajime and I are delighted.”

“Good.” Koizumi huffed.

~

It had been the first time, since Kuzuryuu bought him the suit, that Hajime put it on. One of the suits Kuzuryuu had bought him was a simple black with a black vest and an off-cream shirt. The tie Komaeda had picked out, the blue with the red stripes on the end sat tied, a bit crookedly. The pants were perfectly ironed with a crease and Kuzuryuu had even bought him shiny dress shoes.

Hajime wasn’t sure how he felt. He stared at the mirror. The person staring back looked like someone who enjoyed the finer things in life, had the money to spare. Not at all like Hajime, who was an art student cobbling together memories that came in dreams. Sighing Hajime went to undo his tie and change when his fingers brushed across the box, the one with the pin Kuzuryuu gave him. Thickly swallowing Hajime opened it up. The pin gleamed, silver and black, and looked harmless enough. Carefully Hajime picked it up and held it to the lapel of his suit jacket. It would look good there, right? It wouldn’t hurt to at least see. Hajime carefully put the pin in and stared back at the reflection. He didn’t look any different, but the gift Kuzuryuu had given him was a powerful gift.

~

Komaeda was at the café, waving at Hajime as he walked in. Waving back Hajime ordered his drink quickly and went to their usual table.

“Hello.” Hajime sat down, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Right.” Komaeda rolled his eyes, “What a coincidence.”

Hajime’s face cracked into a smile and he sipped his drink, “How have you been?”

“Busy. I got hired to assist one of my professors in her research. I’ve been busy helping collect information and start a write up.”

“Sounds busy. Research isn’t the most exciting thing.” Hajime wrinkled his nose.

“It isn’t, but I do find moments of enjoyment.” Komaeda replied, before slowly reaching across the table, resting his hand on Hajime’s, “What about you?”

An answer tried to form, but Hajime’s tongue was slowly twisting itself into a knot. Komaeda’s hand was warm, just like when they were at the festival. The warmth seeped into his skin, swiftly moving, covering everything.

“Um…” Hajime cleared his throat, “My family owns the place I’m staying in and I pay minimal because I’m still an art student…”

“That sounds lovely.” Komaeda hummed, “Is your place like those stereotypical art studios? The ones with half finished paintings and sketches everywhere? Paint on every surface?”

Hajime wanted to tell him that he kept the place clean, that he usually painted at school or in the small room that was not quite big enough as a bedroom, but big enough to paint comfortably in…

“You can see it some time.” Hajime blurted out.

Komaeda’s eyes widened and he looked down, pink staining his cheeks. “I… okay…”

Damn. Hajime blushed in response to Komaeda, mouth dry. They only had one ‘date’. When was it appropriate to invite someone into the house? Hajime tried to think… the third date? Or did it vary between couples?

“I’d love to see your art.” Komaeda muttered a bit, “I mean… if you don’t mind.”

Art. Hajime’s mind latched onto that. It… wouldn’t be good… while he had art for school a lot of it was dream stuff. It would be too early… but he didn’t want to turn Komaeda down and sour things.

“Uh… yeah that’s fine…” Hajime would just have to clean up a bit and hide some sketchbooks, “Oh… though speaking of art, Koizumi invited me to her mother’s show.”

“Komaeda finally looked up, the blush receding, “That sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy it.”

“I mean…” Why not? Koizumi didn’t say he couldn’t. And it would be a good chance for more than one set of eyes helping him, “Would you like to come?”

“You’re inviting me?” Komaeda didn’t immediately turn it down, “I would love to, though are you sure it’s fine?”

Hajime wasn’t sure, but he could text Koizumi and explain later. “Yes. It’s fine.”

~

The moment Komaeda walked in and headed over to him Hajime could feel everyone (minus Koizumi’s) stares, drilling holes into his spine, carving out chunks, trying to see right through him. Thickly swallowing Hajime tried to catch Koizumi’s gaze, but she turned her head. Hajime winced. So much for support.

“Hinata.”

Komaeda looked stunning, just like he did at Saionji’s performance. His hair was pulled back and his suit was a charcoal grey, with hints of blue mixed in, brought out by the blue of his shirt. His tie was a cream with a wine-coloured design at the end. Hajime thickly swallowed and stepped forward, the fabric of his new suit making him feel a little more confident. He would have to thank Kuzuryuu again later.

“You look wonderful.” Hajime complimented.

“Thank you.” Komaeda gave a long look, “You look wonderful… too…” His eyes widened, “Is that?”

Oh. Hajime lifted the blue and red tie, “The one you picked out with me. I was told it was fine with this suit.”

“No, I mean…” Komaeda’s finger brushed the lapel of his suit, “A Kuzuryuu Family pin?”

Wait what? Hajime felt his stomach drop. He didn’t take it out… he barely had noticed. “Is… that a bad thing?”

Komaeda stepped back and suddenly Komaeda’s gaze was the only thing Hajime could feel, despite the looks he was probably getting from the other attendees as well as his friends.

“No, it isn’t… you look stunning…” Komaeda muttered before looking at him directly, “Shall we look around?”

Hajime opened his mouth to say yes, but suddenly he was being pulled away by Souda and Pekoyama. His eyes widened, along with Komaeda, who politely waved to them.

“Sorry. We’re borrowing Hajime.” Pekoyama’s voice left no room for arguments.

“It will only be a sec.” Souda added.

“Uh… okay?” Komaeda pointed to the right side, “I’ll be in this gallery when you’re done?”

Pulling him over they forced Hajime to a corner in the main gallery. Kuzuryuu, along with Sonia and Owari were already there. Hajime stared. The only people missing were Saionji and Koizumi.

“What is this? A hearing?” Hajime asked.

“You invited Komaeda?” Kuzuryuu asked.

“Uh… Koizumi said it was okay…” Hajime shuffled a bit, “And you can let go of me Kazuichi, Peko.”

“Since did you become that close to… this Komaeda?”

“Is this an interrogation?” Hajime sighed, “I’m getting high school vibes all over again. Look, it’s fine. I don’t know if he remembers, but it doesn’t matter. I’m genuinely enjoying his company…”

Sonia cut him off silently, raising her hand like she was in school. Hajime blinked and nodded numbly in her direction. She cleared her throat and smoothed the front of her dress before speaking.

“I’m sorry I have something to say. I didn’t want to say anything, but I had a dream after we saw Komaeda during shopping.”

“Oh?” Hajime wanted to ask why, but then flushed a bit. Maybe it was an intimate dream? Though, if it was… why would she keep it a secret? No one kept their dreams secret from him, right?

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Sonia bowed, “I just… remember the dream of the body under the table? I had a dream that… Komaeda may have planned it a bit too cheerfully.”

She knew? Hajime’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. He wanted to play along, ask Sonia what happened, but he felt Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama’s laser sharp eyes dissect him instantly.

“You knew.” Kuzuryuu sighed, “You didn’t tell us that.”

“I…” What could Hajime say? “I’m sorry… I just…”

“Didn’t want to tell us?” Souda finished his sentence, “I get it. I wouldn’t want to say my date planned a murder gleefully.”

“Hey…” Hajime started.

“Don’t be too harsh.” Pekoyama cut in, “I killed too.”

“Yeah but not while smiling…” Souda muttered.

Hajime felt his head ache a bit and he could feel a migraine starting, “Look, are we going to discuss if it’s approved whether I hang out with Komaeda? If not, I do want to see the show.”

Owari shrugged, “I don’t care either way Haji. I just want you happy.”

At least someone was neutral. Hajime smiled in her direction, “Great. I’m going.”

He turned around and froze. Komaeda was closer than he expected. Did he hear what they were talking about? Hajime stared at Komaeda’s face. Nothing. He wasn’t even looking at Hajime, he was examining one of the photographs… but he could have heard… Hajime woodenly walked over, mentally preparing an explanation.

“Hinata! You’re done.” Komaeda finally looked up, “Come, let’s look at this photo…”

Komaeda grabbed his hand and pulled Hajime over, chatting energetically. Hajime nodded and tried to respond, but his mind was swirling, a maelstrom of thinking himself into corners brewing.

~

_“And that’s why Komaeda… tried to kill us all… he found out we were Ultimate Despair.”_

_The words rang as a terrible reminder. Hajime wished he didn’t have to bring up that point again, but they needed to sort everything out. They needed to solve the mysteries AI Junko had left in the garbled recreation of the school if they were ever to escape the Program and go back to the real world._

~

Hajime woke up with the words “AI Junko”, “real world,” and “Program” dancing in his head as he feverishly sketched. Followed by the cold thought: _“And that’s why Komaeda tried to kill us all.”_

~

Fiddling with his cup Hajime lifted it to his lips and tried to drink, only to remember it was empty. Setting it down he glanced over at the clock. The clock Kuzuryuu had hanging on the wall ticked with each pass of the second hand. It reminded Hajime of a counter, a counter to his demise.

“Look, we’re not mad at you Hajime.” Pekoyama started slowly, “We’re just concerned.”

“Is that why you called an intervention?” Hajime muttered.

Pekoyama’s eyes narrowed. “Intervention is a strong word.”

“Yes, I believe Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama are very worried.” Sonia softly piped up, “And we want you safe.”

Hajime furrowed his brow, “You didn’t care about Komaeda until you learned more.”

Sonia flinched and Souda looked away, but Kuzuryuu folded his arms and Pekoyama didn’t move her head. At the side, Saionji sighed and Koizumi shuffled. Something acidic filled Hajime. This entire situation: the atmosphere, the careful words… it was going around the point and wasting their time.

“Look. I get it.” Hajime took a deep breath, “But you’re all speculating. Even if Komaeda remembers, we have no proof his personality would change. And we don’t even know if he doesn’t remember already. “I mean… Koizumi is fine being here.” There was tack in his sentence somewhere, right?

Koizumi audibly swallowed, “I… yeah I’m fine.”

“Then it’s fine.” Hajime firmly stated, “We can’t let speculation rule our judgement.”

Kuzuryuu frowned, but Pekoyama placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Haji is right.” Owari bounced over, “We’re worrying too much. My gut says so.”

She ruffled his hair. Her statement was so bold that even if someone had more to say, Hajime felt the words seep into nothing.

~

“That was a sloppy hold.” Pekoyama informed him.

Hajime flopped down onto the floor, chest harshly rising. The meeting they had not twenty-four hours ago, ran in his head. The wary looks everyone gave him when he firmly said he was not going to stop seeing Komaeda… his heart twisted and turned. What was he supposed to do? He was right; everyone was basing their fears off dreams. No one had concrete evidence that Komaeda would behave any differently from what Hajime had experienced if he remembered or not.

“Sorry I just…”

“Don’t know what to think?” Pekoyama supplied calmly, “Understandable. There is a lot of speculation going around.”

She hit it on the head as usual. Hajime rolled onto his side, “I want to see him, but I want to acknowledge your feelings…what should I do?”

“I think you should do what you want. You’re right. Our fears may be a bit groundless. Just… be careful Hajime.”

Her cheeks pinked a bit at the last part. Hajime felt a bit of the twisting loosen up, “Thanks.”

~

The park was a good idea. Hajime stared at the fountain and took his phone out; it would be a fun reference for later. Komaeda at the side grinned and stepped over to look, peering over his shoulder.

“For your art?”

“I am always looking for references.” Hajime admitted before gesturing, “Let me take a picture of you.”

“Me?” Komaeda’s voice lit up, “Ok. But only if you’re in it.”

“Uh, all right?”

Hajime looked around. No one was around. He walked over to Komaeda, flipping the camera. Adjusting the angle Hajime nearly dropped his phone when Komaeda laced their arms together, pulling himself closer to Hajime. Readjusting his grip Hajime smiled, feeling a floaty sensation as he took a few pictures.

“There.” Hajime pulled up the gallery, “Looks good.”

“Let me see.” Komaeda leaned closer, not unlacing their arms, “They’re wonderful. Please send them to me.”

“Okay.” Hajime quickly did that, “Where to next?”

“The local theatre is doing some improv at the theatre near by.” Komaeda pointed, “Do you want to see?”

“Sure.” Hajime agreed, “Lead the way.”

Komaeda did, never unlacing their arms as they walked towards the theatre.

~

By the time, they got out it was raining. Hajime stared at the sky. The weather didn’t say it would rain and Hajime sighed. He had parked his car way back at the entrance of the park. He would be drenched. Not that he had many options. Either he walked back or he waited for the rain to stop and that could be hours.

“It’s really coming down.” Komaeda pointed out.

“Yeah… guess we’re out of luck.”

“Luck?” Komaeda laughed, “Lucky for you then. I brought my umbrella.”

Komaeda dug into the small tote bag he had been carrying and pulled out a compact umbrella. Stepping outside Komaeda immediately opened it before turning to Hajime.

“Well?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime stared, “I can’t just… take your umbrella.”

“Oh Hinata.” Komaeda laughed, “Come here. I’m trying to be romantic.”

Hajime blinked before it clicked in his mind. “Ah… you mean…” His tongue flopped uselessly.

“I mean let’s share.” Komaeda reached his hand out, “Come on. We can’t stand here forever.”

Immediately Hajime took the hand, before Komaeda dragged him so they were under the umbrella together, his arm wrapped around Hajime’s waist. The touch burned, but Hajime snuggled in closer, his heart soaring.

“Let’s go.” Komaeda gripped the umbrella with his free hand.

They walked, retracing their steps. Hajime tried to concentrate on walking, but all he could feel was Komaeda’s body heat seeping into his frame, and his hand wrapped casually around his waist. This felt too good to be true. The dreams had left a lingering sadness to their relationship, but now… it was only warmth.

“Did you enjoy the performances?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime’s brain scrambled and he nodded, “Yes, I did… I really enjoyed the second group’s skit.”

“It was funny.” Komaeda nodded, “I sometimes go to the theatre and I enjoy their improv.”

“How did you find out about this?”

“I saw a poster at the University once.” Komaeda replied, “I figured I could check it out. Acting was something I sort of wanted to do, but it’s more of a dream. Maybe some day.”

Act. Hajime thickly swallowed. The dream, the one where Komaeda revealed his role as the kick start to the murder filled his mind. He had to have been a good actor to fool them all. Was this a hint from Komaeda? Did he remember something? Was this a test? His dream slowly crept up; Hajime forced it down. This was fine. It was fine now. Komaeda’s words didn’t equal instant remembering. The reference to acting didn’t automatically mean anything. The meeting at Kuzuryuu’s slowly mixed in and Hajime scowled. He was on a date; it was not the time to over think things.

“Hinata?”

“Ah.” Hajime shoved everything away and looked. They were in the parking lot, “Oh. Oops.” He dug his keys out, “Do you want a ride back?”

Komaeda looked down and flushed a bit before looking back up, “Actually… I was wondering… if I could see your place.”

The air escaped Hajime’s lungs. That… was code for… something… intimate… he was sure. His body tingled and Hajime tried to logically think. Was this also a hint to remembering something? They were moving fast, right? But what if he was wrong and Komaeda still didn’t remember? Suddenly Hajime felt bad for thinking intimacy immediately. He couldn’t just say yes and think he was owed something. Taking a deep breath, he shoved that thought away too and nodded.

“Okay. Sure.”

It was fine. Komaeda just wanted to see his place. He’d then leave after. Hajime shouldn’t expect things.

~

They barely made it in the door before Komaeda pushed their bodies together, noses brushing. Hajime’s heart lodged in his throat and stayed there, beating rapidly against the bone. Komaeda swallowed and put a bit of space between them.

“Sorry… I mean… I do want to see your place. I just…” Komaeda put more space between them, “Am I too eager?”

“No…” Hajime breathed out. Another dream ran through his brain, only this one was one of the pleasant ones, “Can I kiss you?”

“No need for permission…” Komaeda huffed.

Hajime closed the distance. Komaeda melted back into his arms. Slowly Hajime worked his lips over Komaeda’s. It was so familiar, yet new. Komaeda pressed forward and Hajime easily responded. When Komaeda demanded, they deepen the kiss Hajime immediately pried his mouth open. When air was needed, they parted, a string of saliva falling between them.

“Hinata…” Komaeda huffed, “That was… amazing…”

“Yeah…” Hajime felt warm, “Do you… want to see my place?”

“Right.” Komaeda leaned forward and kissed Hajime lightly, “Just… one more kiss.”

“Greedy.” Hajime said, but kissed him lightly again, “Let me show you around now.”

“Fine.” Komaeda pulled away.

Quickly Hajime showed Komaeda around, feeling his heated gaze on his back, though it did disappear the moment they walked into his work space. Komaeda turned around, eyes wide as he took in everything. Hajime shuffled and started to move things. Paint brushes were everywhere, tubes of paint thrown on tables and on the floor…

“Wow. This is neat.” Komaeda touched a blank canvas, “Are you going to paint something on here?”

Hajime shrugged, “Maybe later. Sorry most of my completed works are in my storage area, wrapped up.”

“Ok. Can I see those later?”

Right. Only if Hajime supervised it. “Sure.”

They walked out and headed back to the living space, sitting on the couch. Komaeda curled up to Hajime, leaning on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime immediately he wrapped an arm around Komaeda, smiling.

“Want to watch something? Or order food? Are you hungry?”

Komaeda hummed, “If you don’t mind feeding me too. I’ll pay.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hajime pulled his phone out, “I got this.”

~

Boxes of Chinese food sat on the table, empty. A bottle of a locally made apple juice sat on the table as well, opened with some empty glasses. Komaeda was snuggled against him, pulsating heat. Hajime carefully wrapped his arm around him, pulling Komaeda a bit closer. The TV was on, but it was background noise. Hajime leaned back and looked over at Komaeda.

His gaze was fixed at the TV, watching whatever was on. A smile danced over his face, one that Hajime wanted to see more of. The smiles in his dreams tended to be stained with sadness that perpetually followed everywhere Komaeda went. Hajime wasn’t sure what caused the Komaeda in his dreams to smile like that, but it wasn’t the smile he wanted to see.

Hajime wasn’t sure how long he stared at Komaeda, only that he drifted to sleep to Komaeda in his gaze.

~

_The warehouse still smelt of burning even after the sprinklers had stopped. A thick, damp burn smell filled the air, like a put-out camp fire. It clung to everything and coated the lungs in charcoal laced breathes. Hajime licked his lips and tasted cinders. However, at the back of the room it only worsened. Blood clotted the air, mixing with charcoal in a medium that only left smudged blacked red glops on the surface. Like partially digested food it clumped in places and left watery streaks in others. The oxygen made the smell rot and swirl in a battle of deconstruction with maggots and bugs._

_And here he was, standing over Komaeda’s corpse, forced to look for clues. Hajime couldn’t even tear his eyes away. He couldn’t move, could only stare, feeling the sickening weight of nausea roll around in his throat. All Hajime could see was horror on his face and a splash of red, like someone dicing a tomato. The wounds were deep, but the skin around the spear was splintered and frayed, muscle showing. One of the hands was impaled by a knife. It was enough to make Hajime want to step outside and throw up, but he had to investigate. Slowly he forced his knees to bend and hands to touch the cold concrete. Dead eyes stared back at him and Hajime couldn’t bare it. With a slight sob escaping his lips Hajime leaned over to close Komaeda’s. The skin was cold and already ridged and Hajime’s hands shaky and uncertain. As he closed his eyes Hajime was sure he felt tears at the corners._

_He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to see Komaeda mutilated, caught in the arms of suicide, the embrace of death. He wanted to hear the confession of love, remember how Komaeda felt in his arms, see him smile and laugh, not look at this distorted image of him._

_Suddenly Komaeda’s reached out and grabbed his wrist. Hajime stumbled back and watched as his eyes opened, revealing swirling, red eyes. Tugging Hajime tried to escape, but Komaeda easily moved, ripping his hand from under a knife with a loud, squishing, ripping sound._

_“Are you sad Hinata-kun?” He got closer, “I wonder, if this is the extent of your hope? Will you solve this?”_

_Hope? Hajime tilted back further. Suddenly the other hand reached around and grabbed his shoulders, tugging him closer. Their faces met, foreheads touching._

_“If only,” A dreamy tone filled Hajime’s ears, “If only you listened to my request Hinata-kun. It would have been perfect. There is only so much scum like me can do.”_

_Perfect? Hajime shook his head. “No… I…”_

_A head tilted, “I know Hinata-kun, but we can make this right.”_

_Suddenly Hajime felt the knife in his hand. Komaeda was holding both of his hands together, the knife in between. Hajime couldn’t move and before he knew it, Komaeda had fallen onto the knife, hands still cupping Hajime’s. He could feel the blood, feel the metal sink into muscle and tissue._

_Hajime was screaming, tears running down his face. Komaeda simply gave a beautiful smile and leaned forward, pressing a kiss, before forcing Hajime to twist the knife._

_“I love you so much Hinata…” Komaeda breathed against him, “That’s why I’ll free you.”_

_Hajime screamed louder._

~

Hajime woke up, his throat aching as he screamed, tears running down his face. Not this dream, not this dream again. He let out a hoarse sob into his hands. His breath came out serrated, cutting his throat with each rise and fall of his chest. He could smell the decomposing corpse, could smell the foul fluids and insects already feasting on the dead flesh. He could smell the wet concrete, mixing into the ash laden air as a wet smoky smell invaded his nose, like a putrid chemical compound burning from rotting wood.

“Hinata?” Komaeda’s voice cut through the haze of terror, “What’s wrong?”

Hearing Komaeda’s voice made it worse. Hajime felt his body tense up, all the muscles coiling like a snake ready to strike. It took an embarrassing long moment for his brain to remind him that Komaeda was in the room with him. Hajime bit back a scream and continued to cry. How could he tell Komaeda he saw his mutilated corpse again? Licking his lips Hajime tasted iron and fat. He gagged and reached out for the bottle of apple juice. His hands shook and fingers uselessly flailed against the glass, slipping down, like first time skater on the ice.

“Here, I got this.” Komaeda reached past him and grabbed the bottle, pouring the juice.

“T-thank you.” Hajime croaked out.

Komaeda brought the glass to him, not letting go until Hajime felt his fingers function properly. Immediately Hajime drank the juice. It made the taste worse, mixing a sweetness to the taste of burnt human fat and clotting blood.

“Any better?” Komaeda asked, hands starting to slowly rub circles into Hajime’s back.

“Yeah…” Hajime lied a bit before drinking more of the juice, hoping to chase the taste away. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. Did you have a nightmare?”

“Sort of.” Hajime carefully replied, “It’s fine now…” He set the glass down and rubbed his face, “What time is it?”

“It’s midnight.” Komaeda replied.

“Crap.” Hajime felt his brain jolt his body, but his body still sluggishly moved, “I should… get you home.”

“You look too disorientated to drive safely.” Komaeda firmly shut it down, ‘It’s fine. I’ll call a taxi.”

Hajime winced. Their date had been so pleasant up until this point. Sending Komaeda home by taxi felt cheap and slightly rude. He shook his head and slowly made his mind up.

“No. Stay. It’s fine. My bed is big enough.”

Komaeda immediately flushed and it took Hajime’s sluggish systems to click in what he was implying. His mouth dropped open.

“I mean… you can take the bed and I can sleep out here… I don’t want you to think… I’m not…”

“I know Hinata.” Komaeda reassured, “I didn’t mean to imply…”

Taking a deep breath Hajime forced his brain to cooperate. Wobbling he stood up and reached his hand out, “I’ll grab you an extra toothbrush.”

Komaeda took his hand, “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Defense: I went to one class years ago with a friend, but one of the things I learned was if you can get away from a dangerous situation DO IT.
> 
> The Trio: I thought I'd get away with not mentioning Naegi and co... but alas... Also, I do headcanon that Asahina and Hagakure visited the island too.
> 
> Yukata: Different from a kimono, yukata are made from cotton and are usually worn in summer. Generally yukata have simple patterns, though they can be elaborate.
> 
> Yukata/Yukatas: I've seen it pluralized with an "s" too, but you can also just use "yukata" in singular or plural form, as in Japanese if you plural something, generally you use a counter (example: in English when we say "a dozen eggs" to mean twelve eggs).
> 
> Geta: the wooden sandals worn with a yukata.
> 
> Summer Festivals: Are everywhere in Japan. Actually, Japan has many festivals and are easily my favourite part of Japan. I love festivals.
> 
> Train Station: Actually based it off the train station in my tutor's home town, where I've gone to the same festival twice in a row.
> 
> Okonomiyaki: Also known as the Japanese "pizza" or "pancake". Essentially it's flour, eggs, a bit of water, a ton of shredded cabbage, and meat. It's an Osaka dish, but extremely popular. It's one of my favourite things to eat.
> 
> Goldfish: I'm sure most are familiar with the goldfish game at festivals. You can choose in the end to keep the fish or let them go.
> 
> Raffles: Festivals have raffles where you buy tickets and open them up. Depending on the number, you get a prize. Also I could NOT help but throw some references to the main game here.
> 
> Hiking: Basing this off the area I'm currently living in. Apparently there are a lot of hiking trails here.
> 
> Working: It may seem strange to us, but in Japan it's slightly rare for students to have jobs, even for University students. Their expected "job" is to study, so part time jobs, while not uncommon for students to have, aren't the norm.
> 
> Under an umbrella: It's considered romantic in Japan for couples to share umbrellas.
> 
> Local apple juice: Basing this off of my prefecture, which is known for apples. They make this local apple juice that is simply amazing. I'm not a juice person, but I really, really like the local apple juice.


	6. Falling and Getting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Zooms in-
> 
> Hello! I think I should re-name this story "the story I wrote more than I expected" because damn I wrote a lot for this final chapter. In part, it is because I just wanted to finish everything in this final chapter, but also I was worried about dragging it out.
> 
> I hope the ending is satisfying; I am a bit worried. Some ideas came to me only recently and I was like "Oh crap, that's a good idea I should use it!" but I was building up to other things and felt I didn't have the time to add stuff in at the last moment. I hope everything makes sense and while in one scene I definitely had a milder reaction than anticipated, I think it suits the story.
> 
> Either way, I had a fun time writing this. I'm so glad to finish. I loved working on this story and I'm so happy people like it. Thank you for the support, the kind messages, the kudos, or just simply reading this story and giving it a chance. 
> 
> That being said, I have mentioned a few times that maybe I'll write snippets for this story later, sort of a short story collection. If that is something you think is a good idea, let me know. I definitely will do it, but knowing people want it makes me want to write all the more.
> 
> Next story up is a gift for Liarde, my wonderful friend who so meticulously translates my stuff into Russian. I hope to get around to it (finally).
> 
> Anyways feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. They're not needed, but they make my day.

Sunlight hit Hajime’s face as he rolled over. Immediately he felt something warm against his front, along with some light breathing. Cracking his eyes open Hajime slowly blinked, seeing a mop of auburn hair followed by Komaeda’s sleeping face. Reaching forward Hajime lightly brushed his hair back, a smile tugging on his face. Rolling back Hajime looked up at the ceiling. This was nice, waking up to another person. His bed felt warmer and the air light with possibilities and Hajime didn’t want to break the silence.

However, at that moment his phone loudly went off. Hajime froze and then scrambled, nearly toppling over Komaeda to reach his phone on the desk. Komaeda let out a small yelp and Hajime silently apologized as he answered the call.

“Hello?” Hajime breathlessly breathed into his phone.

“Haji?” Owari’s voice came through, “Sorry, it’s early…”

“Uh one second.” Hajime quickly said.

Crap. Hajime knew it was a dream. Glancing at Komaeda he gave an apologetic smile and raced out the door, to the kitchen. Should he talk in the kitchen? It felt like a bad idea to talk where Komaeda would hear him. Grabbing a notepad and pen Hajime walked outside, curling up near the door. Turning so he could keep an eye on the window in case Komaeda came looking for him, Hajime put his phone back to his ear.

“Sorry Owari. I’m here.”

Owari sucked in a deep breath, “I dreamed of Nidai, except he was a robot. We were trapped in the Funhouse and…” Her voice cracked, “We saw his metal body, broken on the floor. It… wasn’t gruesome, but the emotions… it was a storm. I was sad, I was in disbelief, I was angry… it physically hurt me.”

It was another murder, but one that sounded strange. A robot? Hajime closed his eyes. He could see the picture Owari instructed him to draw. Nidai was a person, a muscular, tall man. However, Owari sounded confident in her description. Furiously Hajime wrote down her words, making question marks of things to ask.

“Thank you Owari.” Hajime tucked the pen away, “Is… that everything?”

“Yes.” Her voice raised a bit, “Do you want more details?”

Hajime’s heart jumped and he looked over to the window before his heart relaxed. Komaeda wasn’t there and he wasn’t looking for him. He did want more details, but if he was gone too long…

“Uh… sorry could you text them to me?” Hajime asked, “I… got company over.”

“Company?” He could hear the blinking before she let out a chuckle, “Oh, I see, you got _company_ over, huh?”

“Owari…” Hajime whined, “I’m hanging up now.”

“Have fun Haji.” Her voice sang in his ear before the call dropped.

Sighing Hajime flipped the cover to the pad of paper and walked inside, setting it back on the counter along with the pen. There was no way to hide the paper from Komaeda; he’d just wait until Komaeda was gone.

Heading back to the room Hajime spotted Komaeda, sitting in bed, scrolling through his phone. Slipping back into the covers Hajime’s heart leapt as Komaeda leaned against him.

“Sorry.” Hajime said, snuggling a bit closer, “I didn’t mean to topple over you.”

“It’s fine.” Komaeda replied, “Phone calls are important to answer.” He set his phone down, “But, more importantly,” He looked up at Hajime, “Can we have breakfast?”

Right. Hajime nodded, “Sure, what do you like?”

Komaeda stood up and shook his head, “That’s what I should ask you. I’ll make breakfast, if that’s okay.”

A sleepover and breakfast with Komaeda? Hajime knew it was logical to want something to eat, but Komaeda was offering to cook? He smiled widely.

“Go for it. Let me help you grab some things.”

~

“That was fun.” Komaeda softly said as Hajime pulled up to his house.

Hajime tried to not stare. Sure, Kuzuryuu’s was probably bigger, but Komaeda’s house was closer to a Western style and somehow that made the place seem grander.

“I’m glad.” Hajime replied.

“Could we…” Komaeda looked over, “Could we have another date soon?”

The word never ceased to make Hajime smile and his heart pound, “Sure. I really enjoyed this too.”

“Good.” Komaeda leaned closer. “I really… like you Hinata.”

He pressed this lips together in a sweet, almost too short kiss, before pulling Hajime into a hug. “See you later.”

“See you.” Hajime hugged him back before watching Komaeda leave.

~

Setting the quick sketch of Owari’s dream, Hajime carefully put it before Sonia’s dream about her mystery man dying. If he was correct, then Nidai died in the Funhouse and the mystery man was the murderer. Sonia had stated they were starving and he did it to save them. Hajime ruffled his hair. It meant that someone or something was pushing them to kill. As Pekoyama said, it was to escape an island.

But why? Why were they on an island? Both the dream with the bear and with the trio stated something about a Program. The trio were even asking about their experiences. Did that mean all the killings were in some sort of virtual reality? Hajime wrote that down followed by a question mark.

~

“A virtual reality?” Koizumi stared, “What is this, a sci-fi story?”

Hajime winced, but pointed to the sketches they had in order so far, “Look, first we’ve established why we would kill…”

“To get off the island, we get it.” Saionji cut in.

“Yes, as stated by Peko when she told me about her motivations.” Hajime firmly said, before pointing to the body Souda had dreamed up.

“Then Souda dreamed this up.”

“The body under the table.” Souda pointed, “We think this is the first one.” He picked up the next picture, “And we think this… Hanamura is the one who killed.”

“No thanks to Komaeda.” Saionji muttered under her breath. Koizumi elbowed her.

“We then have Peko.” Kuzuryuu started, gently touching the picture, “And Koizumi.”

“Also, we have Nidai.” Owari piped up, “Who got killed…”

“By my mystery man, right?” Sonia softly finished.

Hajime nodded, “And somewhere… Komaeda too. I’m not sure when Komaeda or Saionji died in relation to Nidai, but I know it’s after Koizumi because she told me it was after.”

He then pointed to the end, “However… I had a couple of dreams that suggest this was in a Program, or a virtual reality. In one we were talking about people waking up and getting a report on our experiences. At the table was Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, Sonia, Owari, and me.”

Hajime swallowed, “Also… I had a dream of Komaeda waking up from the Program.”

“So, you think based on these dreams we were in a virtual reality?” Koizumi asked.

“Yes, I do.” Hajime took a deep breath, “It makes sense. We talked about people waking up. Only five of us are at the table, and then we talked about experiences and a Neo World Program. Plus, Komaeda was waking up and he died. So, I think all the murders happened in a virtual reality and the five of us survived the program.”

 “Why were we even in a virtual reality?” Saionji butt in.

“I…. I don’t know.” Hajime admitted, “I’m sorry.”

~

The movie was about to start when his phone vibrated against his leg. Hajime shifted and reached for it, hoping he still had enough time. Glancing at the screen he winced. It was Souda.

“Hinata?” Komaeda leaned closer, “The movie is about to begin.”

“Right.” Hajime’s finger hovered over the ignore button for a moment before he slid his finger over it. Hopefully, it wasn’t something too important.

Placing his phone back into his pocket Hajime relaxed into the seat, smiling when Komaeda reached for his hand. The moment of bliss was interrupted when Hajime felt his phone vibrate again shortly before stopping and starting again. Was Souda texting him? Hajime suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit him. What if he was in trouble, like when the Yakuza came to his work? A logical part of his brain reminded Hajime that Souda could text Kuzuryuu or Pekoyama, but Hajime didn’t want to leave it up to chance. Pulling away from Komaeda, Hajime offered an apologetic smile and raced out of the theatre.

“Hello?”

“Hajime?” Souda’s voice was breathless, barely there, merely a whisper of sound, “Sorry… I know you must be busy but…”

Souda’s voice cracked and Hajime felt his heart well up. Walking a bit away from the entrance Hajime leaned against the wall, pressing the phone to his ear, slinking down a bit.

“What’s wrong?”

“My dream…” Souda managed, “I… was in my parent’s house. I killed my father first, cold, and merciless. It was a sledge hammer to the head. He died wheezing on the carpet brains and blood on the floor. I could have cared less how he died. But my mother…” Souda started to sob harder, “I tied her up and started by pulling her finger nails out. I… I tortured her.”

Hajime closed his eyes and tried to not imagine it, “Why were you doing this?”

“I… I did it because I loved her so much.” Souda whispered, “I wasn’t angry. I did it because deep down I knew it would hurt me. I did it because I could.”

His voice ended and Hajime felt emotionally raw, even though he just listened to the story. Hajime desperately wanted to crawl somewhere and shut his mind off, but he had to see Komaeda.

“Sorry Souda…” Hajime felt a stab to his heart, “I… I have to go… I…I’m on a date with Komaeda… I need to go back.”

“A date.” Souda’s voice sounded dull and Hajime winced. “I see. Yeah, that’s cool.”

“Wait I didn’t…” The line cut.

Hajime wanted to smack his head against the wall. He instead took a deep breath and pocketed his phone, slipping back into the theatre.

“Sorry.” He sat down beside Komaeda again.

“Was it important?” Komaeda inquired.

His voice was even. Hajime let out a long puff of air and relocated Komaeda’s hand, “It’s fine now.”

Hajime redirected his attention on the movie, but Souda’s dream floated in his mind.

~

“That was a fun movie.” Komaeda smiled, “Thank you for suggesting it.”

“No problem.” Hajime muttered.

“Did you enjoy it?” Komaeda asked.

Did he? Hajime tried to think about the movie’s plot, but nothing was coming to mind.

~

_From: Kitada Haru_

_To: Hinata Hajime_

_Hello Hinata-san,_

_This is Kitada-sensei. I hope everything is going well._

_Every year the Art Department holds a gallery to show case to the first-year students. I was wondering if you’d like to contribute two pieces to the gallery? If you do, please e-mail me back and I can give you the_ _details_.

_Kitada-sensei_

~

“An art gallery?” Komaeda asked, spoon half way in his mouth.

“Yes,” Hajime scooped up a large chunk of his sundae, “She asked if I’d contribute two pieces. The gallery is in two weeks, but I’ll have time to set up next week. She also said there is a reception after the open house.”

“Sounds like fun.” Komaeda grinned, “So, are you asking me to this gallery?”

Hajime flicked a bit of ice cream at Komaeda. He laughed and half heartedly shielded himself. “Yes, I am, though I may retract the invite.”

“Hinata…” Komaeda whined before returning to his smile, “Do you want any help with the set up?”

His spoon nearly fell out of his hand. Hajime’s heart seized up and it took him a painfully long moment to remind himself that he wasn’t going to use his final project. It would be safe to have Komaeda’s help. It would be welcome. He gripped the spoon tighter and nodded a bit jilted.

“Sure. I’ll have to set up myself and that’s always a pain, though it will be a bit later in the day. The previous gallery won’t be cleared out until something like four.”

“That’s fine.” Komaeda said, “I’ll be delighted to help you. Does this mean my invite is still valid?”

Hajime rolled his eyes, smiling, “Yes, it is.”

~

_He was floating in the air. Hajime flailed a bit and tried to land on the ground, but his body bobbed like a feather caught in a breeze. His stomach dropped and Hajime felt the sensation of being tossed. After a moment of his vision going every direction, Hajime finally got a look at the scenery._

_The city was destroyed, rubble everywhere, slabs of concrete broken, glass shattered. Light poles were toppled over and cars totalled. A breeze hit Hajime and he smelt ash and smoke. It made his chest tighten and blood ache as it tried to move through his body. What happened? Hajime glanced around. No one. No sign of life, not even animals on the ground or in the sky. It was desolate, like apocalypse movies portrayed._

_A flutter to his right caused Hajime to turn his head. A person emerged from the side. His hair was long and black, cascading down to his calves. He was wearing a suit that shouldn’t be as clean as it was, but some how he managed._

_“How boring…” The figure muttered._

_Turning his head the figure looked at Hajime. At once something ran down his spine. Hajime wished he could properly move without disorientating himself. The gaze didn’t waver. Did he see him?_

_“Hello?” Hajime ventured._

_The gaze turned away, looking back at the destruction. So… he didn’t hear him? Hajime frowned. This was different from previous dreams. Hajime didn’t feel like a complete part and it was almost like this wasn’t his dream._

~

What was that? Hajime blinked and stared up at his ceiling. The person… he looked at a destroyed building and called it boring. This didn’t feel like something related to the dreams he’d been having before, but it had to be something. Hajime sat up and immediately felt a sharp pain in his head. Gasping he leaned forward and closed his eyes, rubbing his head. A moment later the pain disappeared.

~

“A destroyed city?”

“Yes.” Hajime replied, “There were no signs of life until I saw the man. He was wearing a suit that was too neat and had long dark hair. He then commented, saying it was boring. I woke up.”

Everyone looked at him before looking at each other, brows furrowed. Hajime sat in the chair and tried to think, but he had been doing that with no answers. Apparently, no one else was getting anything either.

~

Cleaning was a pain, but Hajime supposed it was necessary. Not that his place was messy the last time Komaeda was over, but he had let his place get dirty the past week or so. Setting a pile of sketchbooks on the kitchen table, Hajime bustled over to his room and began to dust and wipe down his shelf. His room was in shambles, with clothing everywhere and even more books on his bed. Finishing the last shelf Hajime set the cloth down and stretched. He had a floor to sweep and vacuum followed by putting everything back together.

Setting off on his tasks Hajime worked. He was just finishing folding his clothes when he spotted the clock. It was later than Hajime expected. Staring at the piles of books Hajime quickly shoved the ones from his bed back into place, a bit haphazardly. He’d fix that later.

Heading to his closet Hajime went to grab his pyjamas, but paused. The white and pink rabbit Komaeda had won for him sat on the floor of his closet. Hajime picked it up. It really was too much, but he was almost sorry for just stuffing it away. Turning around he set the rabbit on his bed, in between the pillows. He’d have to name it later.

~

He barely answered the phone when Pekoyama’s voice came through. It was enough to make Hajime stop and freeze.

“Hajime.” Her voice came out jilted, “Fuyuhiko… was in the hospital.”

Hajime dropped his paint brush. It fell against his easel and onto the floor. He barely looked down. “What?”

“Sorry… that was… dramatic…” Pekoyama took in a long breath. “He… had a dream, like usual, but this time he started to scream. When he finally woke up he said he couldn’t see out of his eye. We went to the hospital. As they were testing he said his vision came back. They couldn’t find anything wrong.”

Hajime almost put his hand on his painting to keep himself upright. Kuzuryuu… in the hospital? It wasn’t life threatening, but a dream had left him in that state? The dream of Pekoyama dying immediately popped in his head, but Kuzuryuu had dreamed that before without any bizarre side effects.

“I’ll be over.” Hajime said. Deep down he knew it probably wasn’t necessary for him to rush to Kuzuryuu’s place, but Pekoyama didn’t say anything to stop him.

~

Kuzuryuu was sitting in his bed, frowning as Souda, Sonia, and Owari crowded around in his room. Hajime had an uncomfortable flash to his dream with Kuzuryuu in the hospital truly having his eye lost. Hajime shoved that away.

“You didn’t have to come here.” Kuzuryuu said.

“We were worried.” Souda replied, “How are you feeling?”

“I feel great.” Kuzuryuu answered.

“What happened?” Owari asked, “What did you dream?”

A beat past and Hajime saw something flicker across Kuzuryuu’s face, before he replied, “It was short. I was sitting in a chair, hands strapped to the side. A girl came up to me. I couldn’t see her well. The room wasn’t well lit. She then said something before reaching for my eye. I felt pain and woke up.”

That didn’t paint cheerful picture. “That sounds like torture…”

Hajime could see it: an old building with faulty lighting, a chair like he saw in history or horror movies when it was a torture scene… he shuddered when he remembered it could be a reality for Kuzuryuu, being a Yakuza.

“That’s just it…” Kuzuryuu’s voice got a bit dreamy, “I didn’t feel panicked. I felt euphoric.”

~

Euphoric. Hajime looked back at Kuzuryuu’s house. Despite his protests, Pekoyama chased everyone out. Shuffling away Hajime mulled over Kuzuryuu’s dream. He wanted to lose the eye, was willing to… did that mean it was a medical procedure? Why? Why would Kuzuryuu willingly lose an eye?

“Hajime.” Sonia lightly touched his arm.

He jumped. “Yes?”

“Sorry.” Sonia dropped her hand, “I just want to tell you about my dream before you went back home.”

Her dream? Was everyone getting a dream at the same time? “Okay.”

“It was odd too…” Sonia muttered, “I was in a dress, a long gorgeous dress, standing up high. At the bottom were young girls, all beautiful… I remember thinking it was a needed requirement. A group of soldiers were ushering them somewhere… and I was happy.”

First his dream with a destroyed city, then Kuzuryuu eagerly losing an eye… what was happening to their dreams? These dreams were vastly different from the island ones. While there was something dangerous about both dreams, at least on the island they were reacting with terror and horror.

~

His sketchbook was filled up with more drawings. Hajime had reluctantly started to draw Kuzuryuu’s dream after drawing the destroyed city felt complete. Tapping his pencil against the paper Hajime lightly drew the other figure, the girl in Kuzuryuu’s dream, but nothing was coming out right. He’d probably have to keep that in the shadows…

A buzzing came from his phone. Hajime turned. It was a message from Komaeda. Scanning the text Hajime quickly replied. A date sounded like a good idea and break from the dreams.

~

The place Komaeda brought them to was more upscale than the last one and Hajime was happy he wore his suit, though the pin still gleamed threateningly. Thankfully it was a blip in their evening, though Hajime was certain the staff were being overly polite. He couldn’t link it to if they saw his pin because their expressions gave nothing away, but the suspicion lingered.

His mind was also not racing with thoughts about dreams. Hajime considered this a good break.

Once dinner was done they ambled out of the restaurant, Komaeda linking their arms once again. Hajime tried his best to not think about the bill and instead focused his memories on how wonderful the food and Komaeda’s company was.

“Thank you.” Hajime said, pressing a light kiss to Komaeda’s cheek, “This was lovely.”

“You’re welcome.” Komaeda pressed a deeper kiss on Hajime’s lips, “Anywhere else you want to go?”

It was tempting, but Hajime’s body suddenly reminded him of how he left his cleaning incomplete. The toll of the day weighed on him and Hajime felt a yawn develop.

“As much as I’d like to.” Hajime replied, the yawn escaping, “I think I’d like to go back home.”

“Okay.” Komaeda agreed, “Home it is.”

~

Hajime was sure that dropping him off didn’t automatically include walking him to the door, coming inside the house, and immediately kissing the air out of him. He wasn’t complaining though. Komaeda was kissing deeper and Hajime felt the arm of the couch dig into his back. A moment later the kiss broke and Komaeda started to pepper kisses up and down Hajime’s throat.

“Sorry.” Komaeda breathed against the skin, “It’s the suit… you look so damn good in this. I had such a difficult time at the art show. I wanted to jump you so badly, but you were with your friends…”

His fingers then trailed up to the tie, tugging a bit. Hajime’s breath halted and he couldn’t breath.

“And then… this tie.” Komaeda twisted it around his fingers, “It’s the first one I suggested for you…”

Oh. Hajime felt his air escape thinly and his pants felt uncomfortable. “It… it is a nice tie.”

“It is.” Komaeda sucked on the skin by the tie and Hajime felt stars dance behind his eyes for a moment, “But it’s one I picked for you… I just…” He blushed, “It makes me happy.”

That was definitely code for something. Hajime pulled Komaeda up and shut his brain off, before kissing him hotly again. Hands groped and Hajime was just about to lace his fingers through Komaeda’s hair when he heard his phone go off. Komaeda blinked and pulled away. Hajime felt the hot rush of embarrassment hit him. Wasn’t a phone going off in the middle of kissing another over used trope?

“Do you need to answer that?” Komaeda almost whined.

Hajime glanced at the number. It was Owari. He should answer it, see what was wrong, but his mind flashed to the last time, how low and soft Souda’s voice had been. Thickly swallowing Hajime pulled away from Komaeda and picked up the call. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Komaeda turn away. The stabbing in his heart was almost enough to make Hajime tell Owari to phone him later, but he felt committed now.

“Owari?” Hajime slowly walked away from Komaeda.

“Sorry Haji.” Her voice came out in a wavering tone, “I had this dream… I was in an alleyway… beating someone over the head with a ball of chains around my arm.”

“What?” Hajime choked out.

She was killing someone? Hajime’s mind flashed to his dream with everyone at the table. Owari was there, awake. She had survived the Program, so why was she killing someone in her dream?

“There was so much blood… they were pleading with me.” Owari continued, “But then someone stopped me, holding my arm. I heard them call me ‘Ultimate Despair’ before I woke up.”

Ultimate Despair… that phrase came up again. What did it mean? Why was it applied to them? There were so many things Hajime had to ask her but… he quickly looked up. Komaeda was still there, shuffling around, staring something. As soon as Hajime looked Komaeda looked back and gestured to the phone. Hajime bit his lip.

“Uh one second Owari…”

He held the phone against his shirt to muffle the sound, “I’m sorry I…”

“It’s an important call again?” Komaeda cut in, “That’s fine. I don’t want to keep you. I’ll go.”

Hajime winced. That… wasn’t what he wanted to say, but he did want to talk to Owari… “I’m… sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Komaeda replied, “I’ll see myself out.”

“No, I mean… it’s fine I can be quick…” Hajime reached out.

Komaeda stepped out of his grasp, “Good night Hinata.”

His fingers grasped at air as Hajime watched Komaeda leave his place. His phone lit up in a reminder of what he had deemed more important. Sighing Hajime made a mental note to apologize to Komaeda before returning to Owari’s call.

~

He set the coffee in front of Komaeda before sitting down. “I’m sorry Komaeda, for… last time.”

Komaeda looked up. Hajime squirmed, but sat down, hoping he wouldn’t be chased away. Wrapping his hands around his mug, Hajime sipped some of his tea, hoping to feel his heartbeat slow down.

“Thank you.” Komaeda finally replied, accepting the coffee, “I understand when important things pop up. I was just…” He looked Hajime in the eye, “Just a bit hurt that you pushed me to the side.”

Honesty. Hajime felt the truth slap him a bit. He sipped more tea, “I didn’t mean to imply that…”

Komaeda gave a small smile, “Let’s… look forward to your art show, yes?”

Ah. Hajime followed the flow, “Yes, let’s.”

~

As soon as Komaeda pulled up, Hajime felt a wave of relief. He had taken a different car than the one from before and had more trunk space. The ease of transporting his paintings outweighed the nagging voice in his mind that Komaeda might see an art piece he shouldn’t.

“Hinata!” Komaeda got out, “Are you ready?”

“Hello Komaeda.” Hajime barely got out before Komaeda gave him a hug, “Uh… yes I’m ready.” He wrapped his arms around Komaeda.

“Excellent. I’ve never helped with a gallery before, so just tell me if I’m doing anything wrong.” Komaeda hugged back and stepped away.

“It’s not too complicated, just measurements.” Hajime promised. “I got free reign of the placement, so once we figure that out, it will be good.”

“How many paintings?”

“Just two. I left them inside.”

Komaeda nodded and headed inside, Hajime following. The first painting was leaning against the couch, wrapped in a massive plastic bag. Komaeda knelt to take a better look.

“A beach?”

“With a camera.” Hajime added, watching Komaeda’s expression.

“Interesting.” Komaeda smiled, “Reminds me of a couple my father knows. When she proposed to her girlfriend they and a group of friends went to Hawaii. She wanted to film it so before she asked my father to help.”

Nothing. Hajime held back a sigh, “That’s very cute. I don’t know any stories like that.”

“It’s not for everyone.” Komaeda softly replied, “I don’t think I’d like a spectacle made.”

“That makes sense.” Hajime said before walking over, “This piece is a bit big, so if you could grab the bottom…”

“Right.” Komaeda carefully put his hands on the corner, “Ready. I left the trunk unlocked, so you just need to open it.”

They carried it out, Hajime manoeuvering so he could open the trunk. Turning around Komaeda helped him set it in. Hajime began to reposition it better while Komaeda let go of the bottom.

“Can I go get the second painting?” Komaeda asked.

“Uh, sure. It isn’t big.” Hajime replied.

Komaeda left, but a moment later called from the doorway, “Hinata, where is the second painting?”

Hajime stopped his fiddling and paused. He didn’t put it out in the living room? Retracing his steps from the night before Hajime blushed and smacked his head, “Sorry, I left it on my bed. I can go get it.”

“No, it’s fine.” Komaeda disappeared back inside.

Oops. Hajime couldn’t believe he forgot. Finishing putting the painting inside, making sure the plastic was still around the canvas, he waited, examining Komaeda’s car. It was a foreign car, but the wheel was still on the right-hand side. It was a car someone like Komaeda would have, though the colour was a muted green. Thankfully. Hajime never really understood the appeal of bright colours on cars.

Speaking of Komaeda… Hajime looked over to his house. What was taking him? Was Hajime wrong and the painting wasn’t in his bed room? Something cold hit him. What if he was wrong and Komaeda was searching for it? His storage room had many painting and they were all wrapped and Komaeda had no clue which painting he had chosen…

Hajime dashed to the door, flinging it open, nearly running into Komaeda. Eyes widened as Komaeda took a step back. For a second Hajime saw something in his eyes as Komaeda’s hands tightened around Hajime’s painting, pulling it closer to his chest. Blushing Hajime stepped back.

“Uh sorry I just worried I didn’t leave the painting out…” Hajime began to stammer.

“Oh, no.” Komaeda gave a small smile, “I went to the bathroom, sorry.” He held up the painting, “This was the painting you wanted?”

Oh. He was worried for nothing. Hajime let out a long breath and nodded, “Yes. That’s it.”

“I’ll let you put it in the trunk.” Komaeda handed it to him, “I’ll start the car.”

He handed the painting quickly and immediately breezed past Hajime, hands digging into his inner coat pocket. Hajime fumbled with the painting for a moment before walking to the trunk. Carefully he put the second painting inside, making sure it wouldn’t slide around too much, before heading over to the passenger’s side.

Komaeda was just shutting the glove compartment as Hajime opened the door. At once he drew back, giving Hajime the space to get in.

“To the University.” Komaeda said as he began to drive.

“Ah yes, my professor said we can park outside of the Art building. She said she’ll meet us and give you a temporary pass, so you can park there as we unload and set up.

“Okay.” Komaeda nodded, “That’s useful. It’s better than using the parking I got.”

“You got a parking pass?” Hajime’s eyes widened, “That’s rare.”

“It is necessary.” Komaeda replied as he turned, “I got a couple evening classes. Plus, my house isn’t close to a station. I’d be spending a lot of money and time without my car.”

“Makes sense.” Hajime said, “I got an Art History class in evening next year and I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Evening classes aren’t fun.” Komaeda stated, “So, anyways that second painting is really nice. Is it one of Pekoyama’s ikebana creations?”

“Oh yes.”

Hajime began to talk. As he did for the briefest of moments, he saw something flash in Komaeda’s eyes that almost made him pause.

~

The set up took longer than Hajime wanted, still they were almost done. Komaeda was very helpful, silently moving to where he was directed and occasionally adding in some input. Stepping back Hajime stared at the beach painting. Something was still off about it… He couldn’t place what it was. Hajime stepped further back.

“I think it’s too much to the right and a bit too high.” Komaeda said from beside him.

“You think so?” Hajime could see it, “Let’s move it…”

He started to walk forward, but his phone went off. Hajime immediately froze and slowly looked down. It was Kuzuryuu. He wanted to scream. Why now? He was sure Komaeda was still a bit hurt from last time. It was the third time a phone call interrupted him while he was with Komaeda. What was this? Quickly he looked over at Komaeda, who had a raised expression, arms crossed.

“No, it’s fine.” Komaeda said in a clipped tone, “Go. Answer it.”

Crap. Hajime knew that tone, but he wanted to know what was happening…

“It’s Fuyuhiko.” Hajime informed, “Sorry… I’m just going to go outside and answer this.”

He didn’t want to wait for Komaeda to reply. Hajime started to walk to the door and answer the call, “Hello?”

Kuzuryuu sighed, “I dreamed something up.”

“Right. One second.”

Leaving Komaeda, Hajime slipped outside, making double sure to walk a bit away from the door, just in case Komaeda got curious.

“Sorry…” Hajime sighed, “I’m listening.”

“You’re acting strange…” Kuzuryuu noted.

“What?” He didn’t have to tell Kuzuryuu that he was with Komaeda. Or that he was mad.  “Never mind; you dreamed something?”

“I did.” Kuzuryuu took a deep breath, “I dreamed that a warehouse was on fire, that we were desperately trying to put a fire out. It ended but then we discovered a body.”

Hajime felt something slimy and cold fill him. His eyes widened, “Komaeda…” Kuzuryuu had dreamed of Komaeda’s death… he thickly swallowed.

“Yeah… we then had a mad scramble for clues before a trial.” Kuzuryuu took a deep breath, “Hajime be honest with me. Did you know Komaeda tried to kill us all?”

Blood drained from Hajime’s face. The silence was enough for Kuzuryuu, “Yet another dream kept secret from us.”

Hajime wanted to restate his opinion. They couldn’t judge Komaeda on things he had done in their dreams, that they couldn’t assume he’d act in a similar way if he did remember. But his silence was enough for Kuzuryuu. The call dropped and Hajime felt his heart sink. He’d deal with that later. Walking back inside Hajime spotted Komaeda, staring at the paintings.

“Sorry again. You moved that already?” Hajime asked.

Komaeda jumped and looked over his shoulder. Hajime froze. There was something in his eyes that flashed longer than in the car, but it wasn’t what Hajime expected. The look he got earlier was jaded and sharp. This look was something jumpy and quick, like a rabbit, but then it was gone. Hajime blinked and tried to relocate it, but Komaeda was already composed.

“Yes. The painting looks good.”

Hajime blinked. Was… Komaeda’s voice a bit sharp? He wanted to ask, but Komaeda had turned, eyes bright. Hajime felt his doubt fade.

“Also, I’m sorry, but my parents texted. Said they need my help. I am happy you asked me to help, but I should go now. Can you make it back by yourself?”

Hajime blinked… the wording… it was formal again. He stuffed that thought away and smiled, “It’s no problem; there is a bus I take here all the time. Thank you for helping me. I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll see you around.”

Komaeda left and Hajime could only blink as he numbly let the door shut. Something was wrong, his mind kept screaming. Hajime felt his mind scream that he had messed up. He should have put his phone on silent, or not answered the call. Komaeda was upset; it had to be it. Hajime wanted to call it petty, but when a date was interrupted for the third time… Hajime didn’t feel like he had any excuse to stand on. It made his stomach twist into elaborate knots.

~

When did, his sketchbooks fall onto his desk? Making sure he had the entire stack Hajime lifted the entire stack, wincing a bit at the weight. Dumping them onto his bed Hajime began to shove them back onto the shelf. Hajime sighed and began to pick them up, stuffing them onto the shelf again. Putting them back was a bit of a pain, but Hajime meticulously did it.

~

 _‘Hey, how was helping the parents?’_ – Hajime.

 _‘Fine. I was busy.’_ – Komaeda

 _‘Oh. Okay. What did you do, if I may ask?’_ – Hajime

 _‘Company stuff.’_ – Komaeda

 _‘Sounds complicated.’_ – Hajime

 _‘Yes, it is’_ – Komaeda

~

_He was not floating this time, but rather sitting beside the same long-haired man. The floor underneath them rocked and Hajime smelt the distinct smell of salt and brine. They were on a boat? Hajime looked around. It was dark, like they were sitting in a storage place, but he nearly jumped when he spotted a figure sitting on the other side._

_It was Komaeda, wearing his green jacket and white shirt. He looked the same as usual, but there was something swirling in his eyes, something lurking. It was like Komaeda was balancing on a tightrope, threatening to fall over. Fall over into what, Hajime wasn’t sure, but it left a shiver down his spine._

_Komaeda opened his mouth to say something, but Hajime didn’t catch it. The long haired man didn’t respond, but Komaeda kept talking, leaning a bit closer. The sound was fuzzy, like when a TV was on too low to catch the words, but the mouth was moving. Did the long-haired man say something? Komaeda was closer to the window and Hajime could see him clearer._

_Was he always this skinny? Hajime racked his eyes up and down his frame. Komaeda’s clothes hung of his frame uncomfortably baggy. Even his face was a bit gaunt, but what made him gasp was Komaeda’s left hand._

_It was a woman’s hand, a woman’s decaying hand. The nails were chipped, but the red polish starkly stood out, almost the same shade as fake blood. A bandage was wrapped around the end, probably hiding where it connected to Komaeda’s arm._

~

_Hajime was staring down at the podium, gasping as his head was filled with the memory. Around him everyone was talking, asking if he was fine. Their voices blurred into a kaleidoscope of sound. Forcing air through his lungs Hajime looked up._

_“Komaeda… he…” Hajime forced to talk about the vision, “His arm…”_

_Is that what Despair did to them? Hajime didn’t want to imagine, but his brain was running wild. Komaeda had his arm cut off, whether he did it himself or someone else did, it didn’t matter. He probably did it freely. What else could they have done? And more importantly, what did Hajime do?_

~

For the first time as he woke up, Hajime felt the urge to vomit. His stomach was churning and the room blurry and spinning. Not even when he dreamed of Komaeda’s death did Hajime want to throw up. The dream wasn’t even vivid, but rather the imagination he was left with was. Hajime closed his eyes and all he could see was Komaeda taking a hack saw to his left arm, sawing away, biting down on something as he did so.

“Oh, god.”

Hajime ran to his bathroom, hovering over the sink. He retched a few times, but thankfully nothing. After a long moment, he felt his stomach stop twisting. Grabbing a glass Hajime drank some water.

~

Everyone looked a bit green, though Hajime had to give Pekoyama a bit of credit. She barely blinked and did a good job staying composed.

“His… arm?” Koizumi managed, “It was a woman’s?”

“And he may have cut it off himself?” Souda gagged, “Why did you have to tell us this?”

“Sorry.” Hajime winced, “I didn’t want to relive the memory.”

“I’m a bit more curious about the Despair part.” Pekoyama carefully said, “The way you said it, it sounds like we did… similar things.”

That got everyone in the room turning a new shade of green. Hajime thickly swallowed, “Maybe? We’ve been having the phrase ‘Ultimate Despair’ pop up in our dreams. What exactly is that?”

“Whatever it is,” Kuzuryuu carefully spoke, “It seems to be the cause of Komaeda cutting is arm off. And it seems we may also be… ‘Ultimate Despair.’”

His words felt heavier than the dream Hajime just told.

~

 _‘Hello, how are you?’_ – Hajime

 _‘Fine. Yourself?’_ – Komaeda

 _‘A bit busy. I started a new painting. Apparently, my painting professor wants to put some student work to promote the art courses for the first years.’_ – Hajime

 _‘I see. Sounds like a lot of work. I won’t keep you from it.’_ – Komaeda

 _‘Thank you. It’s not too bad.’_ – Hajime

~

Hajime stared at his texts. He wasn’t imagining it, right? Their messages had gotten shorter, Komaeda curt. He rubbed his head. Flopping down ungracefully onto his desk Hajime stared at his phone, fingers hovering over the message box. He should send Komaeda a message, tentatively try to get back on his good side, make it up properly to him. Quickly Hajime sent an overly polite message and reminder to the gallery’s open house and immediately shut the app. If he stared at it too long he would start to over analyze his message. Setting his phone down Hajime grabbed his sketchbook and began to draw.

~

 _‘Sorry Hinata, something came up. I can’t make it to the gallery’s opening night. Next time._ ’ – Komaeda.

~

There were many people, all mingling and talking. Many people came up to Hajime, but he barely paid attention. The evening felt dull, ruined without Komaeda there. It was silly; he shouldn’t feel that way, but a part of him wanted to show Komaeda what he was working towards. Hajime wanted to share his experiences with him and he couldn’t.

The vague message sat unanswered on his phone. Hajime didn’t even have the energy to reply, the disappointment was crushing. All he could do was think of how Komaeda wasn’t there.

~

_“Just relax.” The voice floated into his ear._

_How often had Hajime heard that? He wanted to listen. He wanted to be good, but they were trying to scoop him out, leave no trace. It was what he wanted, right? So why was he fighting it so hard? He didn’t know anymore. Nothing made sense and it was almost easier to listen to them. It only hurt because he was struggling. They didn’t like that, though it probably was an expectation. They didn’t bat an eye the first-time Hajime had flailed in a test._

_“Close your eyes and count down from ten.”_

_It was what they said before surgeries, right? Hajime wanted to rebel, wanted to tell them no, but he did as they asked. The world went dark._

~

_She had told Kamukura a world in Despair would be interesting, but Kamukura was starting to doubt it. He watched barely blinking as the 77 th class did… things. The mindless death they were causing was random, but he could pinpoint their motivations. It made the world just as boring as before, just with more death and chaos._

_Hajime watched Kamukura sit down, looking up at a red tinted sky. Floating towards Kamukura, he sat down, backs almost touching. It felt strangely natural to want to be close to Kamukura, but at the same time not. It was like when the same side of magnets were facing each other, repelling rather than being attracted to each other._

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist. Hajime turned around and saw Kamukura, looking back at him. Hajime stared. His eyes were red and pinned him in place._

_“You?” Kamukura muttered, lightly running his finger around Hajime’s wrist, “Can I never properly bury you?”_

_What did he mean? Hajime didn’t have the chance to ask. Kamukura violently pushed Hajime into his body. Hajime froze and felt himself sink into Kamukura, like falling into a sinkhole. It happened so fast Hajime couldn’t react._

~

Kamukura. The Kamukura Project.

Hajime woke up panting and drenched with sweat. Memories were filling his head, like a dam that had burst. It hurt so much. Hajime clutched his head and gasped, wanting the pain to stop.

Talent. He had wanted talent so badly, was willing to do anything. Talent was all the world cared about, so he agreed to the Project. And then he didn’t exist, only Kamukura did. Then, the world went into Despair… and…

The memories cut off, Hajime didn’t know anymore. What happened after? What became of him? He had to have come back, because he had all the Island dreams. Did that happen after? Was the Program linked to… their Despair?

Taking a deep breath Hajime picked his phone and found the group chat. Things… were coming together. He was understanding more. They needed to talk. Hajime was just about to send a message to the group when his phone lit up, a message from Komaeda. Hajime held his breath before exhaling it all out in one long gasp and quickly went to check.

_‘Hinata, I’d like to have a talk with you. Come over to my place this afternoon. The address is below.’ – Komaeda._

Shit. Hajime rubbed his face and stared at the message. Was he breaking up with him? Hajime felt his heart slowly rip at the seams, pulling painfully away. It ached and Hajime felt like he couldn’t breathe. His world felt like it was spiralling out of control. His face was flushed and Hajime quickly reread the message, hoping it was a mistake. It was the same. This afternoon… Hajime looked at the time. He wanted to talk to everyone about his revelation but he needed to talk to Komaeda. Worrying about what Komaeda would say was eating him up, but Hajime forced himself to answer.

_‘Sure. I’ll be there. Is one o’clock okay?’ – Hinata_

There. Sent. Now to feel his blood race and heart work over time as anticipation and anxiety ate at him, slowly, like acid eating away at his bones and muscles.

~

Komaeda’s house still looked grand and it almost made Hajime drive past and not stop. He did, forcing his foot to fall onto the brake pedal. Parking and turning his car off Hajime almost felt nauseous. The dream still heavily weighed in his mind, dragging all his thoughts down. Hajime wanted to reassure himself, think up the best scenario, but all his energy was focused on panicking.

“You got this Hajime.” He opened the car door, “It’s fine.”

His legs wobbled as he walked up to the door. With a shaky hand, Hajime rang the bell and stepped back. A moment later the door opened. A man wearing a suit blinked at Hajime and his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

“Uh hello?” Hajime waved.

“Komaeda-san has been expecting you.” The man stepped back and gestured inside, “Please.”

This was new. Not even Kuzuryuu had people opening his door. Granted Hajime had seen people in suits around the house, but they barely batted an eye at him now. Nodding jilted Hajime stepped inside.

The house was clean, with a high roof and a large stair case dominating the end of the hallway. At the sides were rooms. Hajime carefully took off his shoes and looked around. Where was, he supposed to go?

“Hinata.”

His head snapped up. Komaeda was at the top of the stairs. Hajime felt a bit of his panic spike, but he stuffed it down, ignoring the twisting and coiling of something inside of him. Walking closer Hajime gave his best smile.

“Hello. I hope I’m not too early?”

“Right on time.” Komaeda turned, “Let’s go upstairs?”

Hajime followed, walking past rooms, until Komaeda lead him into one. Hajime carefully walked in, trying to ignore how the silence was making his legs quiver and his hands warm. The room was neat, with a bed by a window, a large desk, and a small sitting area. There wasn’t a lot around, though there were a few picture frames on the desk.

“You room is nice.” Hajime broke the silence.

“Thank you.” Komaeda took a deep breath and walked to his desk, “Please, sit down.”

The atmosphere was pressing down on him. Hajime did as Komaeda asked, pulling the chair from the table. Komaeda opened his desk drawer and Hajime saw him pause, his shoulders stopping mid breath before falling again.

“So, I know I’ve been a bit… quiet.” Komaeda ventured, “I was doing some thinking. I know it might seem I was being petty, but the last incident got me worried.”

Incident? Hajime felt his head spin, “What do you mean?”

Komaeda turned. His eyes were furrowed and he was reaching behind him, grasping something Hajime couldn’t see. Komaeda met his gaze for a brief second and looked down, before steeling his gaze. Hajime sat ridged in the chair.

“I want you to be honest with me Hinata.”

“Okay?” Hajime gasped out. “I’m sorry I’m a bit confused.”

“I am too. And I want answers.”

Something was pulled from behind Komaeda. Hajime stared and it took a painfully long moment to realize it was a sketchbook. It took him a longer moment to realize it was his. Hajime gasped and stood up, eyes widening. The memory of Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama hit him harshly. He let out a breathy giggle. This was bad… potentially. This could also be good. Hajime’s heart was caught in the middle, unsure if the rapid pulse rate was from excitement or nerves.

“I know I went through your things, but your sketchbooks had fallen out on your desk when we were getting your paintings.” Komaeda stepped forward, “I was curious. I wanted to see more.”

Komaeda inhaled and closed his eyes, “Hinata, what the hell is this?”

He ripped the book open. Hajime felt the coldest chill hit him. It was not the sketchbook he thought it was. Hajime felt another chuckle wheeze through his throat. No wonder Komaeda had avoided him. Words formed on Hajime’s tongue, threatening to leak out, but all dried up the moment he realized the words were only excuses.

The page Komaeda had opened too was thankfully the one where he was sick in a hospital, but Hajime had no delusions; Komaeda had seen them all. He had seen all the sketches, the intimate ones, and his death. Everything was spinning. Komaeda had seen the book. He… was not having a positive response.

“Well Hinata?” Komaeda’s voice raised, “What is this?”

“They’re…” Hajime forced his mouth to move, “Sketches.”

“Thank you.” Komaeda sarcastically bit, “I can see that. They’re sketches of us. Of you and me. Intimate. What. The. Hell. Hinata?”

“I…” Hajime winced, “Yes. They are.”

His words were absorbed into silence. Komaeda gripped the book tighter before rubbing his head and stepping closer.

“Is that it?” Komaeda’s voice was getting louder, “I want answers Hinata. These sketches are dated. You have been drawing them for years. I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to believe you just wrote random numbers, but I can see a style shift. The art in this book gets better as the date gets closer to the present time.”

“Yes… I…”

Hajime tried to sort his thoughts out. This was bad. Komaeda… didn’t know? Hajime thought back to the restaurant, the one named after Hanamura. Was that just a coincidence? Did Komaeda just have strong luck, like he had in his dreams?

“Do you want to know what I think?” Komaeda’s voice cracked a bit. He threw the sketchbook towards Hajime. It landed on the table, “Because you’re doing a mighty fine job at explaining.”

He slammed his hand on the table and let out a broken laugh, “I think you’ve been stalking me Hinata. Is that it?”

“Stalking?” Hajime gaped and stood up, “No, I haven’t I…”

“So why am I in your artbook for years? I checked the dates. You would have been in high school. We didn’t meet until the parking lot and then Saionji’s performance. Were those planned?”

“No, Komaeda, please they were coincidence…” Hajime couldn’t believe the conversation had turned to this. “Look, I have no reason to stalk you…”

“These images are borderline creepy Hinata.” Komaeda cut him off, “They’re all intimate, except for a few. And do you know what those few are?” He didn’t give Hajime a chance to speak, “They’re of me dead. Brutally dead. I look like I was tortured. In a warehouse. You told me your final art project had a warehouse. Did you paint me dead?”

“I didn’t want to do that one.” Hajime scrambled for his words to defend himself, “I just kept seeing it…”

“Seeing it?” Komaeda stepped back, “What do you mean? Is that a fantasy of yours? Brutally murdering me after getting me to fall for you?”

Where was, he getting this? Hajime gaped, “No. Look I don’t want you dead. At all. Please I can explain.”

“Then start Hinata!” Komaeda screamed, “I was so close to calling the police on you. I mean, it makes sense. You got the resources. These sketches started in high school and you’ve known Kuzuryuu since high school. You’re a part of his Family. And you kept leaving during our dates for phone calls the moment we started to get closer. Were you reporting something, or were they actual phone calls?”

Shit. “No. I wasn’t stalking you. I swear when we met in the parking lot it was a coincidence. Same with Saionji’s performance.”

“Then. Tell. Me. The. Truth.” Komaeda was crying now.

The truth? Hajime flinched. The truth that the sketches were all dreams? That these were things that had happened to them before? That would go over well, telling Komaeda the sketches were dreams. He’d think Hajime meant it in a different way. Also… he wouldn’t believe him. Hajime felt his heart sink deeply. This was it. There was no way he could convince Komaeda. He’d think Hajime was making something up.

“I can’t.” Hajime whispered, feeling a sick, dark cloud envelop him, “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Is that something for you to decide?” Komaeda huffed out, tears running down his face, “I trusted you Hinata, but you aren’t explaining this.” He pointed to the sketchbook, “Leave. If you can’t explain this to me leave. I don’t want to see you and I don’t want you stalking me. As far as I know, that’s what you’re doing.”

“I…” Hajime touched his sketchbook, “I’m not stalking you… I swear…”

“Then what is this?” Komaeda sighed, “You won’t tell me the truth, so just go.”

Hajime felt the truth threaten to slip from his tongue, but Komaeda would think he was lying. The truth felt so out there that any attempt Hajime would try to tell it, would end in shambles. A small voice told Hajime to try, that the truth was better than silence, but Hajime’s muscles were numbing as he felt iciness fill his lungs. Their relationship was crumbling rapidly and Hajime wasn’t even sure where to start. The only tool he had to repair it was the truth, but the truth felt ill suited for the task. Tears ran down Hajime’s eyes, but what emotion was causing it, he wasn’t sure. Forcing his body to move Hajime stood up. Reason had left the room, leaving only a bundle of raw emotions waiting to become activated. Making the decision to tell the truth felt too far out of his reach.

Hajime took the easier option, the bad option, and listened to Komaeda. He didn’t start crying until he was inside his car.

~

“I messed up.” Were the first words that escaped Hajime’s mouth.

Souda blinked a bit before Saionji came into view, arms crossed. Souda retreated from the door, holding his sides, rubbing them.

“Don’t just stand there.” She finally said, “Come in. We saw your message.”

Hajime shuffled in. Everyone was already sitting at the table. Like Kuzuryuu’s house, Saionji’s house was mainly tatami mat rooms. Plopping down gracefully Saionji gestured roughly to the other side.

“You can sit here.”

His legs finally buckled under him, the stress finally collapsing every functioning muscle in his legs. Falling into an ungraceful heap, Hajime barely had the energy to thank Sonia when she handed him a cup of tea. He felt awful, and his eyes were still red, the skin puffy.

 “Pekoyama helped me make this.” Sonia informed him.

“Oh, and I helped with the cookies.” Souda added, shoving a plate closer.

“I helped too.” Owari cheered, “Koizumi and Saionji made the cake.”

“Hey!” Saionji pouted, “I wanted to tell him.”

“We worked hard Hajime.” Koizumi firmly said, “So you better like it.”

“Uh thank you…” He sipped his tea, their attempts to make him feel better were heartwarming, “I… had an argument with Komaeda.”

 “We saw the text. He doesn’t remember.” Saionji almost bluntly started, “And he saw your art.”

“Yeah…” Hajime drank all the tea at once, “He saw the sketchbook.”

“He responded very negatively.” Pekoyama stated the obvious.

Hajime sucked in a breath, “He accused me of stalking him. He thinks Fuyuhiko has helped me.”

“I can see where he drew that conclusion,” Sonia gently said before pouring Hajime more tea, “Yakuza have many connections and some of those sketches are… compromising.”

Compromising was an understatement. Hajime once again drank all his tea. It didn’t calm him down as much as he wanted, but it did make his throat feel better.

“So, what now?” Owari asked, “What can we do to help?”

Saionji shot a wide-eyed glance at Owari that was quick, but Hajime caught it. His heart sank further. The room was still mixed about Komaeda, even after it was revealed he remembered nothing? It almost hurt more than Komaeda’s words and hurt tone before he left.

“I… I don’t know…” Hajime rubbed his face, “He wants the truth, but I don’t know if I can say it.”

“He might think you’re making things up.”

Kuzuryuu had hit the point hard in the head. Hajime’s fear, the worry that he was lying leaked into Hajime’s brain. If Kuzuryuu thought so too, then it had to be a legitimate worry. Hajime sunk down, draining his tea, wishing it would help.

“Yes, but you never know until you try.” Sonia’s voice firmly cut through the room.

Hajime looked up. She was leaning over the table, eyes firmly set on her audience as she sat up straight. For a moment, she looked regal. Hajime immediately fixed his slouch.

“Isn’t that a bit too simple?” Saionji inquired, “Hinata should just tell the truth? If it were that easy he would have done it.”

“And is it a good idea to have Komaeda remember?” Pekoyama softly asked.

“I think that’s up to Hajime.” Sonia answered. “Sometimes just because it sounds easy, doesn’t mean it is.” She continued, “And we all took chances to meet each other. Kuzuryuu and Peko did with Souda and Hajime. They must have had doubts too. Same with you Saionji. When you met Koizumi and Owari, there must have been a time where it was challenging to bring up our dreams.”

Sonia looked down, “And… if you didn’t try maybe I wouldn’t be here either.”

A bit more warmth filled Hajime. He felt his mouth twitch into a smile. Beside him Owari was beaming, nodding her head.

“Yeah! All Haji needs to do is talk to Komaeda. You can’t end your relationship like this!”

“If you do, you’re just taking the easy way out. Coward.” Koizumi added with a finger jab towards him.

Did she have to put it like that? Hajime felt his face heat up, “Uh okay?”

“I have to admit, I’m not all for it but…” Kuzuryuu scoffed, “But maybe Sonia’s right and we should leave this up to you.”

“Sonia is right!” Souda added in, reaching over to pat Hajime’s shoulder, “I believe in you.”

~

The moment Hajime spotted Komaeda walking he ran and hid behind a tree, heart pounding. Closing his eyes Hajime hoped Komaeda would pass, not see him, and never know he was there. A small voice told Hajime to go and confront him, talk to him, sort everything out. That if he was found hiding it would only make Komaeda believe he really was stalking him…

Hajime stayed behind the tree until he was sure Komaeda was gone.

~

_Komaeda’s hands were on his chest but only one was warm. The other hand was made of metal. Hajime looked down and almost jumped. Tears were in Komaeda’s eyes, though he was smiling widely. Hajime almost pulled away, but Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hajime’s bare shoulders. The metal of his left hand was uncomfortable against Hajime’s back, but he didn’t care._

_“Sorry.” Hajime whispered as Komaeda pulled him closer, his breath ghosting across Komaeda’s face, “Am I hurting you?”_

_“No Hajime.” Komaeda breathed, “This is so perfect… I just…” His voice cracked, but he kept smiling, “I never thought I’d be this happy. Happy with you. Happy to be alive. Thank you…”_

_Their lips met in a kiss. Hajime deepened it and felt Komaeda moan. Everything was so hot and so good. Hajime didn’t want the moment to end. He wanted Komaeda to be with him always. Not just for the intimate times, but also for the small moments. The smiles at breakfast, the hand holding, the hugs when the night got cold. Hajime wanted Komaeda to become an important point in his life, so important that people stopped asking only about him, but started to ask about Komaeda too. He wanted their stories to intertwine. Still their own, but now heading in the same direction._

_“I love you Nagito.” Hajime breathed out, “I love you so much.”_

_A smile spread across Komaeda’s face, “I love you too Hajime.”_

~

The dream clung to Hajime’s brain like plastic wrap. Tears ran down his eyes. Love. So much love. His heart ached to relocate the high his dream had given, but Hajime had nothing. Curling his knees to his chest Hajime took deep breaths. The Komaeda in his dream had been worth it; worth so much, yet here he was, hesitating to tell the truth. Did Hajime really want that? The words from Pekoyama and Sonia floated in his mind. Was the truth so important that he’d risk Komaeda to keep it? Or would he pick Komaeda over the truth? His mind reeled. What if Komaeda thought he was delusional? Telling the truth could push him away too… but… not telling was already accomplishing that.

_“You never know until you try.”_

Sonia’s words filled his mind. Was she correct? It seemed so obvious, something Hajime had thought right at the beginning. All the heartache, all the doubt could be erased by simply stating the truth? Everything was turning in circles, spinning in a cycle: tell Komaeda the truth, think Hajime is lying, leaving Komaeda alone, wanting to see Komaeda, tell Komaeda the truth, think Hajime is lying…Grabbing his phone, Hajime felt his resolve firm up, like gelatin in water. This was going no where and unfortunately it was cycle Hajime had started himself. He had to end it. Pulling his texts up Hajime went to send a message, but paused, finger over the screen. No. He would phone him. Swiping left Hajime pressed his phone to his ear, listing to the dial tone. Hopefully, Komaeda would pick up.

“What?”

Hajime jumped, his mouth so dry it felt like cotton was stuffed there. “I… I’m sorry I hurt you. I know you probably don’t want to listen but… I want to tell you the truth… if you want to hear it.”

A long pause. Hajime almost pulled his phone away to see if Komaeda had hung up.

“Ok. Fine.” The tone dug into Hajime’s skin, “And it’s not stalking?”

He… wanted to hear? Hajime swallowed, “No, I promise it isn’t. Please come over… I’ll tell you everything.”

“Really?” Komaeda snapped, “No lies? No excuses?”

“No lies. I promise. And please… bring my sketchbook with you.”

~

Hajime fiddled with his cup as he sat in his couch. Every few seconds he turned his head, looking out his window. Nothing. Hajime glanced at the time. It was still five minutes before he asked Komaeda to come over and he could be a bit late…

On the coffee table was his sketchbook, the sketchbook he had been using since high school. The edges were worn and some of the pages inside the book bent. A corner from the time line was poking out. Hajime wanted to fiddle through it again, but he had done that all morning.

The bell rang. Hajime jolted and looked out the window. Komaeda was standing there, Hajime felt weightless as he stood up, forcing deep breaths through his lungs. This was it. A chance to tell Komaeda the truth. Hajime clutched his hands tightly before opening the door. At once Komaeda stepped back, clutching the sketchbook to his chest.

“Uh… hello.” Hajime carefully said, “Come in.”

Komaeda walked in and took his shoes off, gingerly stepping into the place. Hajime gestured to the couch and let Komaeda sit where he wanted, closest to the door. Hajime sat as far away as he could, feeling a stab inside of him. Komaeda didn’t feel safe with him.

“Ok. I’m here. Start.”

Hajime nodded and grabbed his sketchbook, “I still think you won’t believe me… but…”

He opened the sketchbook, to the sketch of Koizumi, and turned it to Komaeda, “Since high school I’ve been having these dreams. Dreams of people I’ve never met before. I dreamed of you. I dreamed of Fuyuhiko and Peko too.”

“You’re…” Komaeda stopped himself, “Continue.”

“Right.” Hajime flipped the book open to Pekoyama’s death, “Fuyuhiko and Peko confronted Kazuichi and I in high school and we discovered we all dreamed the same things.”

“Is… this really the truth?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime paused before nodding, “I promise it is… just let me continue.”

“Okay.”

~

His throat was sore by the time Hajime finished. Something filled the air, a void left from his voice. Hajime set his sketchbook down and shuffled slightly, swallowing. His throat ached and Hajime glanced over to his kitchen and back to Komaeda. Komaeda sat, hands folded on his lap, staring down at the other sketchbooks. Hajime didn’t have to be close to see which sketch Komaeda was staring at. He wished Komaeda would shut the book already.

A sharp stab in his throat began again. Hajime winced and stood up. Komaeda immediately snapped his head up, staring at him. It was enough to make Hajime pause. Pointing to the kitchen Hajime tilted his head.

“Sorry. I want some water. Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“Uh… I’d like water too.”

“Sure. Right away.”

Hajime walked over to the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Komaeda set the sketchbook onto the table and follow him, hovering by the kitchen’s entrance. Ignoring the gaze on his back, Hajime grabbed two glasses and turned his sink on. Letting the water run a bit Hajime filled both glasses and turned to Komaeda, handing one over.

“Do you want any ice?”

“No, thank you.” Komaeda accepted the glass and sipped the water, “Did you really mean that back there?”

“Yes, I did.” Hajime took a long drink of water, “I know it sounds a bit…”

“Surreal?” Komaeda quietly supplied, “I’m honestly debating, wondering if it is true, but you seem to be very certain.”

Hajime shrugged and drank the rest of his water, “I’ve been dreaming these since high school.”

“And…” Komaeda drank a bit more water, “You… dreamed of us?”

A blush filled Hajime’s cheeks, “You’re taking this well. Better than I expected.”

“I don’t really believe you.” Komaeda bluntly replied, “I want to find logic in your words. This feels like something out of a story. Tell me.” Komaeda walked in and set his glass on the counter, “Did you pursue something with me because of those dreams?”

Oh. Hajime shakily set his glass down. Komaeda was staring right at him, gaze unwavering. This was a loaded question; Hajime could feel it. Carefully Hajime chose his words.

“I can’t deny that the dreams drew me to you.” Hajime started slowly, “We all wanted to see if you remembered. I admit I did start with testing you, to see if you remembered… but I honestly enjoy your company. I stopped doing things to test you. I wanted to hang out with you.”

 Hajime swallowed, “I still want to hang out with you. I’m sorry that I didn’t want to tell you the truth.” He let out a breathless laugh, “I thought it would scare you away. I was… foolish to make assumptions.”

Komaeda shook his head, “I would probably think the same thing if I was you. However, this is a lot to take in. You do realize you are confirming that reincarnation is a real thing?”

“Maybe?” Hajime bit his lip, “We aren’t even sure ourselves. We like to believe our dreams were real but…”

The dream, the one about Kamukura reared its head, reminding Hajime of things he didn’t want to think about and things he needed to tell the others. He shuddered. In the… excitement of Komaeda things had… been forgotten. It was a meeting Hajime didn’t want to think about.

“I see.” Komaeda broke Hajime away from his thoughts, “Do you think… I can… take your sketchbooks for a bit?”

“Sure?” Hajime replied a bit quickly, “Actually wait. I got photocopies. You can take those.”

“Photocopies?”

“Uh…” Hajime felt the blush return, “Timeline… stuff.”

“Ah.”

“And…” Hajime couldn’t help the warm rush fill his body, “I’m not trying to make you believe me. I would understand if you… wanted to end… whatever we are having… but… please keep an open mind about… this.”

“This.” Komaeda confirmed before a small, weak smile filled his face, “Right, reincarnation boyfriends.”

“Do you have to word it like that?” Hajime headed towards his room, “You’re really making me feel creepy.”

It was Komaeda’s turn to flush, “Maybe I was stepping a bit too far, but I think it was plausible.”

It hurt Hajime to silently agree with Komaeda. Clearing his throat Hajime focused on gathering the photocopies and handed them over. Komaeda silently took them. A long, almost breathless moment passed, before Komaeda excused himself, walking away from Hajime. Things felt out of his control, but Hajime could only watch Komaeda leave. Closing his eyes Hajime hoped for the best.

Whatever the best was.

~

“The Kamukura Project?” Koizumi stared at the sketchbook before setting it down.

“Yes.” Hajime took the book back, “I’m sorry I forgot about this dream. I was dealing with Ko… I mean things.”

She raised her eyebrow, but Koizumi said nothing. Hajime took a deep breath and readdressed everyone in the room. “Anyways. I let them do… something to me. I think… change me into something or someone? I’ve seen Kamukura and… he’s me?”

“You?” Souda asked.

“I’m not sure. I just know I wanted talent. Talent was so important to me that I was willing to do anything. Even erase myself…” Hajime thickly swallowed, “Then… something happened to the world… it fell into Despair?” Just saying those words made Hajime shiver.

“Despair? Like anarchy?” Kuzuryuu asked.

“I think so. In my dream, something about the… 77th class came up. I think…” Hajime paused, “It might have something to do with Ultimate Despair.”

“Ultimate Despair, are you saying that was… us?” Pekoyama slowly asked.

The connection smacked Hajime in the face and he stared at her. Her brow was furrowed and her hands curled so tightly he could see the white of her knuckles.

“Fuyuhiko willingly losing an eye… Kazuichi killing his parents…Sonia having strange dreams about gathering girls, Owari attempting to kill someone… Komaeda transplanting a woman’s arm onto himself…me allowing myself to become something I’m not...” Hajime softly ticked the things off.

“Are you saying that those actions made us Ultimate Despair?” Pekoyama asked.

Everyone looked a bit pale. Hajime shut his mouth audibly.

“So… what does that even mean?” Saionji ventured, “I mean Ultimate Despair? What kind of title is that?”

“And what could we have possibly done to deserve such a title?” Koizumi added.

Silence thickly filled the room and no one had an answer.

~

His phone rang loudly in the night. Hajime groaned and rolled over. The screen’s brightness blinded his eyes and he could barely see the text under the call. Fumbling with sleep laced fingers Hajime accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hey.” He yawned half way between the letters, “Another dream?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Hinata?”

Hajime’s eyes flew open and he felt a jolt to his brain, waking him up, “Komaeda?”

“Sorry… I know it’s early but…”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Hajime tried to sit up, but his muscles were lazy. He flopped back into his bed, “Hello.”

“Hi…” Komaeda’s voice came out a bit breathy, “Um…” He let out a laugh, “I’m not sure if it’s because of you and your sketchbooks but…” He laughed again, “I dreamed something.”

What? Hajime was awake, leaning over his bed, fumbling for a light, “You’re serious?”

“Yes… it isn’t something in your sketchbook…”

“Let me grab my sketchbook and I’ll…”

“No, wait…” Komaeda stopped him, “Would it be all right if I… came over?”

“Came over?” Hajime parroted, “Now?”

“Is that okay?”

Hajime wanted to say that he wanted to sleep, that they could do this later… “Yes, it’s okay.”

“Thank you.”

~

Waiting by the door for Komaeda was a bit cold; Hajime definitely preferred to be in bed, but if he stayed Hajime was sure he’d fall asleep. Pulling his blanket over his shoulders Hajime curled onto the couch, waiting. He wished he pulled the blinds up, but it was too late now. He didn’t want to get up until Komaeda arrived. Looking at the direction of the door, Hajime listened, hoping to hear the car or something.

The doorbell echoed in his ear and Hajime jumped up, realizing he didn’t hear the car or Komaeda approaching his house. He must have dozed off a bit. Stretching Hajime opened the door. Komaeda stood there, the photocopies in his arms.

“Hello. Sorry about this.” Komaeda said.

“It’s okay.” Hajime stepped back, “Come inside.”

Komaeda kicked his shoes off and walked over to the coffee table, setting the copies beside Hajime’s sketchbook before turning around, “How does this work?”

“Uh…” Hajime walked over, “Usually people just talk to me and I draw as they talk.”

“Okay.” Komaeda sat down, “Can we begin? I don’t want to keep you…”

“I’m up already.” Hajime sat down, “Let’s start.”

“I was kneeling on the beach, looking over you. You were asleep, I think you fell unconscious? I wasn’t too concerned, merely curious. I waited until you started to wake up.”

The beach? Hajime hadn’t heard about the beach in a long time, “Did the beach have the camera?”

“Yes.” Komaeda swallowed, “But that’s not all.”

“Okay?” Hajime wrote down another note.

“The dream shifted. I was in a movie theater, watching a terrible movie. I left after and saw you there talking to a… stuffed bear? I remember thinking the movie would have been better if you were with me, but it was too late. I wouldn’t be able to see the movie again. Not that I’d want to.”

A movie? This was a first. And if Hajime was talking to the… bear it had to be when they were still in the Program. Hajime quickly added the note and shut his sketchbook. “Okay. Thank you. I know you might think I had an influence on you, but no one has mentioned anything about a movie…”

Hajime stopped. Komaeda had moved closer, hands almost able to touch him. Hajime numbly dropped his sketchbook onto his lap, feeling his cheeks pinken.

“There is one other thing.” Komaeda whispered, “I have no clue if it actually happened, or if I added it in, but… before I left the theater I couldn’t help myself. I had to. I knew it was a bit dangerous, but you always looked cute when flustered.”

“Do… what?” Hajime whispered back.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Komaeda asked before leaning forward.

Their kiss was a moment, something perfect captured in time, like a small bottle filled with sand from an exotic beach. Hajime wanted to lean into it, take more than Komaeda was giving, but he was still on thin ice. His standing with Komaeda was uncertain, surrounded by fog. Hajime sat still, though he did respond when Komaeda moved. When Komaeda pulled away Hajime let him, feeling a sigh escape his throat and a smile dance across his face.

“You kissed me?” Hajime asked.

“Yes.” What Komaeda was answering, the dream or reality, Hajime wasn’t sure, “I should… go.”

It was a foolish choice, to reach out and grab Komaeda’s wrist, but Hajime did so. His heart pounded and the voice got louder in his head, reminding him of the fog surrounding his understanding, but as Sonia said, sometimes trying was the best thing.

“Stay. Please.” Hajime asked, “It’s fine if you say no… I just thought… it’s still early and you shouldn’t drive while sleepy and…”

“Fine.” Komaeda pulled away, “But… don’t…” Komaeda blushed, “I’m still a bit unsure… but I mean I do like you… just… can we take this slow?”

Hajime understood, “Fine. This time though, you’re taking the bed. No arguing. I’m staying out here.”

“Okay.” Komaeda leaned forward, “But… one more kiss?”

As if Hajime, could say no. He pressed his lips to Komaeda’s nearly jumping when Komaeda pulled them closer, kissing deeper, sitting on Hajime’s lap. Arms tangled with each other as Komaeda pressed Hajime into the couch. It was so warm, so good. Hajime didn’t want it to end, but it did. Komaeda stood up, wobbling, and with a press of fingers to his lips, walked to Hajime’s room. Hajime smiled and flopped down onto the couch. Wrapping the heavy blanket, he kept over the back, he curled up and drifted to sleep.

~

Morning or afternoon came with a loud ringing. Hajime was already done with the day. Grabbing his phone, he answered, “Yes?”

“I know it’s early.” Hajime could hear the eye roll in Kuzuryuu’s tone, “But Peko says we should have another meeting, about Komaeda.”

Hajime looked over at the direction of his room. Komaeda was hovering, in sight. It seemed things were working for them. Everyone would have to know eventually. Biting his lip Hajime nodded, “Sure. What time?”

“Two. Don’t be late.” Kuzuryuu hung up.

“That was fast.” Komaeda greeted when Hajime put the phone down.

“Are you free this afternoon?” Hajime decided to go for the jugular.

“Why? Is this a date proposal?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow.

Hajime flushed, “No… Fuyuhiko asked for a meeting and well I think it’s best you come.”

“Me?” Komaeda pointed to himself, “Are you sure?”

“He wants to talk about you.” Hajime rubbed his head, “I may have told them about our little… argument.”

“I see…” Komaeda sighed before nodding, “Okay. But I got some requests. I want to go back home and change. If we leave now I can be quick. The restaurant doesn’t open until eleven anyways and if we want a brunch I think it’s the best…”

Brunch? Restaurant? “What?”

Komaeda shot Hajime a look, “Well I assume this meeting will take a while and if we want to get a date in today we’ll just have to make it brunch this time.”

This… time? Hajime’s heart fluttered and he wanted to dance in joy. This meant he had a chance still?

“Okay.” Hajime softly said, afraid that if he got louder, he’d ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Western Style House: I was thinking like a mansion, which are rare to see in Japan.
> 
> Washroom: This sounds strange in a Western concept, but in Japan the toilet and the washroom (ie: sink and bath, AKA the tiled room with a shower like attachment and tub) are separate. Komaeda in this scene is asking the equivalent of "is it okay if I wash up?" Polite, but something I often do at other people's houses just to be polite.
> 
> Despair: Okay, I got many different headcanons for the 77th class while they were in Despair, and I'm addressing both Souda and Sonia's. For Souda I have always imagined his father as an abusive man, who hurt him and his mother. Hence, why when Souda is in Despair I headcanon he kills his parents. For Sonia... I took inspiration from a real-life serial killer who would gather young girls only to drain them of their blood and bath in it. I believe she thought it would make her youthful. I cannot remember the name of the woman, but it was a historical serial killer. Either way, I thought it sounded fairytale-esque and appropriate for Sonia.
> 
> Art Gallery: Basing this on friends who got a BA in Art, they had to create a show for their credit as their "final". I just took the idea and expanded it.
> 
> Owari: I took the idea from her DR 3 design that was seen for all of five seconds at the top of the first episode in Side Future.
> 
> Kuzuryuu's Eye: I'm pretty sure fandom had decided that the one who transplanted Enoshima's eye was Kuzuryuu. Of course, still speculation, but I headcanon it, so I added it in.
> 
> Phone calls: I know it might seem petty, but I personally would be rather put off if every time I went on a date with someone they were running to answer a phone call.
> 
> Brunch: I'm pretty sure Japan doesn't really have a concept of "brunch", but I love brunch and it was the best term I could use.


End file.
